Jealousy Over a Kiss
by HellokittyEmolove
Summary: Most Credit goes to Crystal Persian, she's helping me through out this story c: just wanted everyone to know :D Po and Viper have a small accident, making Crane and Tigress extremely jealous, what will happen between them? Po/Tigress Crane/Viper c:
1. Dang it Monkey!

It was just another peaceful day in the Valley of peace, since the defeat of Lord Shen, China's greatest heroes received extra training preparing for what may come to their way, but as far as one could remember there hasn't been any danger since then. This morning the Dragon warrior has asked permission to skip Morning Training in order to help his father in the noodle shop. Since he became the Dragon warrior, unfortunately he hasn't had much time to spend it with his father. With the Dragon warrior's absence, Master Shifu has informed his students to a sparring match.

" alright student's our first battle would be Crane and Tigress." he instructed, Tigress and Crane stood up from where they were sitting and walked over to the middle of the clearing getting in their fighting stances.

" Tigress easy on your claws alright?" Crane muttered as he remembered the last sparring match between Tigress. The feline chuckled and nodded.

" bet ya my whole jar of almond cookies, Tigress demolishes him!" Mantis cried out in confident.

" no way! I know for one Tigress is going to win, what's the point in betting?" Monkey groaned wrapping his arms across his chest.

" hey you never know, Crane might have it this time." Mantis encouraged. Monkey shook his head.

" alright if you believe he's got what it takes, you go for Crane and I get Tigress." Monkey grinned, Mantis groaned in annoyance.

" fine your on!" he said holding up his thingies, Monkey grinned and used his thumb and index finger to shake it. Viper rolled her eyes.

" must you always bet?" she snapped, the two warriors shrugged.

" it's a habit." Monkey grinned.

" yup besides it get's you free almond cookies." Mantis grinned. The snake rolled her eyes and sighed at their childish acts, she turned her attention to the sparring match that was happening between the feline and the bird.

Tigress threw a punch at Crane, which he easily dodged it and used his long legs to block her kick, Crane stood perfectly balanced as Tigress tried to scissor kick him, while he used his wings of justice to make her fly off in the air, Tigress recovered in the air and landed gracefully on her four legs and ran to tackle him, Crane blocked his face with his wings as he observed her ferocity punches and kicks, he tried to swing his long legs to make her collapse on the floor, but Tigress jumped in the air doing a back flip before his legs could even touch her. She landed behind his and used her tail to grab his legs and swung him into the air, Crane landed with a loud thud.

" Point Tigress." shifu announced. Mantis began to shake in fear, while Monkey grinned in confidence.

" Come on Crane! Knock her out!" Mantis shouted not wanting to loose his cookies. Crane recovered from the fall and flew with a tight speed to strike at the feline only for her to shield herself using her strength to maintain balance in her legs. Once Crane was on the floor he quickly tried to throw a kick at her, but Tigress took hold of his leg and swung him across in field.

" another point for Tigress." shifu announced.

" I take it back!" Mantis shrieked, Monkey shook his head.

" no way! You shook on it, so suck it up!" he grinned Mantis groaned and slumped his shoulders.

Soon Master Shifu snapped his fingers together, the match had ended and Tigress had won. Crane dusted himself and adjusted his hat, Tigress gave him a small grin.

" you were tougher this time Crane" she commented, Crane shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

" not tough enough yet though, but I will be." he grinned Tigress gave him a punch on the shoulder.

" sure you will." she smirked. Just then the other's walked over to them.

" that was a cool spar you guys!" Viper commented.

" aw man! Come on Crane you coulda had her!" Mantis complained, Crane shrugged.

" she's fast." he mumbled in his defense. Monkey grinned and held up his hand in front of Tigress, which she gladly smacked it giving him a high five.

" Can it Monkey!" Mantis said annoyed, Tigress rolled her eyes and looked at Viper.

" betting again?" the snake shrugged.

" as always." she smirked.

**Down at Dragon warrior Noodles and Tofu. **

" Po take these dumplings to tables 5 and 7." Mr. Ping ordered, as he tossed the 3 huge Dragon warrior sized dumplings. Po caught them and tried to keep his balance.

" alright Dad!" called from his shoulder. Po struggled with the Three large dumplings, Trying to walk around in the little space between the tables, trying not to cause that small accident he had with the family of bunnies, avoiding his tail to hit another customer's soup.

" excuse me, pardon me." he commented trying to shove his way through the running children, making kung fu noises while holding up small action figures of him and the furious five. Finally he reached table 5

" here ya go, two dragon warrior size dumplings." Po grinned and patted a little pigs head.

" Thank you Dragon warrior!" the pig shrieked.

" no problem buddy." the panda smirked and bumped fists with him. Then he walked away back to the kitchen to help his dad make some more soup.

" hey dad, need any help?" Mr. Ping was stirring the soup.

" Po, you can start chopping the vegetables I'll make the noodles." Mr. Ping grinned and woddled over to the counter of flower and began to make some noodles. Po stepped up to the blade and used some of his kung fu moves to chop the carrots and radishes a little faster. While he was doing this, he was unaware of his customers admiring his moves with wide eyes.

" Whoa! Momma look at the Dragon warrior!" a little bunny gasped. Po heard this and immediately turned his attention to the audience, they were all staring at him with awe, the panda blushed a little in embarrassment but grinned.

" uh hehe, sorry." he muttered, and returned to work on his chopping. After he was finished he quickly grabbed the vegetables and poured them into the boiling pot of hot water. Then Mr. Ping came in with his arms full of new made noodles. He too poured them in and stirred the soup, then he and Po took a sip out of the noodle soup and wiped their mouths.

" needs more garlic." commented Po as he used a noodle strand and grabbed the garlic can and handed it to his dad.

" excellent son." they tasted it again and Po gave it a thumbs up.

" it's perfect dad." he commented with a grin, Mr. Ping smiled happily and poured some soup into some bowls and handed them to some customers. Suddenly the gong rang, it was now noon, Po turned to his with an apologetic gaze.

" hey dad, sorry but I gotta go. Master Shifu will eat me alive if I'm late." Po muttered, shivering a little as he though about the awful punishments he could receive from his master. The goose smiled and nodded.

" of course son, but please do be careful when your training. I hope you don't burn yourself like you did the first time" the goose commented, Po winced at the memory of his first day of training…..well more like torment, since it wasn't exactly training.

" dad! I don't need to be reminded of that! My butt still burns from time to time!" Po whined rubbing his behind shivering a little, he can almost feel the sting.

" of course, well of you go! But be careful!"

" sure thing dad." Po called over his shoulder as he ran out of the restaurant and jogged up the stairs, unfortunately he still had trouble with these.

" I (pant) hate (pant) these!" he muttered to himself as he stopped and grasped on his knees trying to catch his breath.

" almost there!" he panted as he began to run up the palace stairs again.

10 minutes passed and Po finally managed to drag himself to the top of the stairs in front of the palace gates.

" yeah! I (pant) made it!" he panted, he slowly stood up and walked into the palace, he ran into the training area and found his friend sparring, Monkey and Viper were battling both leaping up into the air, Viper was ready to strike at the primate when Po's sudden shriek distracted her.

" hey guy's I'm back!" he called out, Viper looked down to gaze at the panda completely letting her guard down, Monkey grinned and took advantage of this and grabbed the tip of her tail and threw her down with all his strength, Viper shrieked, Monkey gasped as he she was heading towards Po.

" Po watch out!" Monkey called, but it was too late, Viper landed on the panda's belly causing him to collapse on the floor, but what neither of them were prepared for was that the sudden landing made Po and Viper smash their lips together!

Monkey ran over to see if they were okay along with the rest of the five, but only to find the two warriors lips together. Monkey gasped and covered his mouth, Master's shifu's right eye was twitching at the sight, Mantis jaw dropped, and Both Crane and Tigress had their eyes wide open, only Tigress looked…..furious. At this Point both Po and Viper immediately separated their lips and began to spit in disgust.

" blah! Oh man!" Po whined, Viper used the tip of her tail to wipe out her tongue.

" jeez, sorry Viper!" Po panicked rubbing his tongue.

" no it's alright but, GAH!. Excuse me I need to go wash my mouth!" she shrieked and immediately slithered over to the bathroom.

" I do too!" Po snapped, spitting in disgust again. He raced off behind her. Leaving a very furious Tiger, along with a Jealous Bird, a shocked Mantis, and giggling Monkey.

" Oh man! I can't believe I made them ki-" he was soon cut off by a small growl, and a death glare by Crane. Mantis composed himself and hopped on Monkey's shoulder.

" dude, I don't think it's a good idea to talk about that right now…. Unless you wanna die." he snickered gazing over at the angered Tigress and Crane. Master Shifu composed himself and cleared his throat.

" uh, well students you may take a few minutes of rest, Tigress, Crane would you mind checking up on-" as soon as he turned he saw that both Tigress and Crane were no where in sight.

" where did they go?" he blinked in confusion, both insect and the Primate shrugged.

" they left before you turned Master." Muttered the Primate.


	2. Plans and Feelings

Tigress and Crane were stomping angrily towards the bathroom, both shocked and completely enraged of what they just witnessed, Po and Viper Kissed! Though they know it was an accident, they still couldn't help but wonder why they didn't exactly pull apart right away, Both the feline and Crane winced a little as a horrible thought came to their mind '_what if they liked it!' ' what if they only pulled apart because they were embarrassed?' _both warriors shook their heads and composed themselves before they gave their feelings away. Crane cleared his throat and tried to break the awkward silence between them.

" *ahem* so um, how do you think they're taking this?" he asked, Tigress composed herself and pulled on her emotionless act. She shrugged her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

" by the look of their sudden actions, I don't think they're taking this so easy." she mumbled trying to hold in a growl. As if to add to her theory, both the feline and bird heard twin gargles, and after the sound of spit, two brushes scrubbing teeth at the speed of lightning. Crane and Tigress arched an eyebrow and quickly stepped forward and opened the bathroom door.

There they found both the panda and the snake, brushing there teeth at a mad speed, then spitting out the tooth paste only to replace it with more water and began to gargle it up again. They were about to walk in when they head another spit and a certain snake began to start a conversation.

" I'm sorry Po, I should've been more careful." they heard the snake ask.

" na, it's cool I should've been more careful and watch where I was running." the panda mumbled as he began to brush his teeth again.

" I know but still, its just that I feel upset because I was hoping I would share my first kiss with someone I love….. Don't get me wrong Po, but its just that I see you more as a brother? You know what I mean?" she asked hoping not to hurt his feelings. Po spit out the toothpaste and gave her a grin.

" na, don't worry about it. I totally understand! I can't believe my first kiss was an accident too." Both the panda and Snake sighed. They were really upset about loosing their first kiss to a mistake, but it happened already what is their to do.

Outside the door Both Crane and Tigress snarled furiously at what they just heard, they both lost their FIRST kiss. Crane felt the heat run up to his face glaring at the panda that was now gargling up more water.

" when I get my hands on that panda-" he was cut at mid sentence when he heard a growl from Tigress. She glared at the bird clearly telling him to shut up.

" yea and you better keep and eye on your girlfriend before she hears from me." she snapped, Crane gave her a dirty look while Tigress returned the glare. After a few more minutes of glaring at each other Crane sighed.

" so your saying you like Po?" he chuckled, Tigress felt the heat run up to her cheeks. She glared at the bird.

" what? are you saying you like Viper?" she shot back. Crane blushed a deep scarlet. He didn't say anything just brought his hat down to his face in embarrassment, Tigress rolled her eyes.

" I take it that you do." she mumbled, then sighed. " and yes I do like Po…say anything and I swear to every gods that you wont be using you legs for the next 5 weeks." she snapped unleashing her claws, Crane gulped and immediately nodded, Tigress let her claws sink back in and gave out a smirk

" good." she replied and slammed the door open, making the panda and the snake jump at the sudden THUD. They both accidently swallowed the water they were gurgling on and began to cough as they choked on it.

" *cough* Jeez *cough* *cough* Tigress!" Po coughed patting himself on his chest trying to breath. The feline said nothing and just shoved passed the panda and snatched a towel from behind the door, Crane was silent as well and silently walked over to the third sink and silently removed his hat to wash his beak, both Po and Viper glanced at each other and shrugged.

" what's up with them?" Po asked, if Viper had arms she would shrug.

" I don't know, but what ever it is it's between them." she mumbled taking a glance at the bird that was now washing and rinsing his beak. Po and Viper cleaned up after themselves and slowly walked out of the bathroom. However they weren't aware of a certain Monkey and a Mantis spying on them.

" think they liked it?" Mantis asked, the primate shrugged.

" I don't know, but they didn't pull away fast, so who knows." he chuckled.

Up at the bath house With Tigress...

Tigress was silently lying on the warm water, slowly scrubbing her fur growling in annoyance.

" ugh so what if they kissed! It was just an accident! Everyone saw that. I shouldn't be so furious." she mumbled to herself, then sighed. However it still hurt when she remembered that image, Viper on top of Po her lips against his, both with eyes closed… she growled and shook her head again trying to erase those images from her head. She gave up on her bath and stood up wrapping a towel around her body and stepped out to the changing room, she dried her fur and slowly began to change, once she was finished she walked over to the kitchen where she knew her comrades would be at this time. Once she walked in the kitchen, she couldn't help but snarl a little when she caught sight of the snake sitting casually on her seat ready for her meal, from the corner of her eye she can see Crane glaring at the panda, Tigress shook her head and took her seat without a word. They ate in silence that evening, everyone still seemed to be a bit….. Shock due to what happened earlier in training, how ever no one dared to bring up the subject, especially not in front of Po and Viper. Once Viper was finished she excused her self to take a bath, then after a few minutes Po excused himself and claimed he needed to go help his dad do some unfinished business. Leaving only Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Tigress. However the Primate and the Insect took hold of their "plan" and began to talk to each other on how they should set up Po and Viper on a date.

" so what do you think we should do?" Mantis asked Monkey hopping on his shoulder. The primate shrugged.

" I don't know, do you really think they liked it?"

" well they didn't break off so fast." murmured the insect, causing the feline to clench her paws into fists trying to hold in a growl, while the Bird held down his hat trying to hide his fury.

" OH! I got it!" Monkey snapped his fingers, causing all three of the warriors to look at him arching an eyebrow.

" let's make them run some 'errands'" Monkey snickered winking at the insect, Mantis grinned as he caught on the primates game. Tigress rolled her eyes.

" Monkey no one is aloud to make them run errands except for Shifu." she stated, feeling confident that this plan wont work.

" yea but they wont know that." Monkey hinted, nudging the insects small shoulders.

" I like your thinking bro." Mantis cheered on, Tigress growled, and Crane gave both of them his own death glare.

" must you always butt in to other people's situations?" Tigress snarled, Crane nodded in agreement.

" its their problem you guys, you shouldn't barge in to other's situations when you don't know if this is what they want." Crane added. Both the insect and Primate glanced at each other and let out a wicked grin.

" why do you guys all of sudden act so….jealous?" Mantis pointed out with a grin. Tigress and Crane's eyes widened and felt the heat run up their cheeks.

" jealous? That is no where near to what we feel! It's just simply annoying of you two sticking your noses where they don't belong." Tigress commented trying to keep her hardcore act. Crane immediately agreed with her.

" exactly, you two should cut them some slack, it was just an accident."

" riggggghhhhhtttt." Monkey replied in sarcasm. Tigress hissed at him.

" were not!" she objected.

" really? So Po and Viper kissing for a whole 3 seconds didn't bother you two at all huh?" Mantis challenged with a smirk, Crane and Tigress looked at each other and glared at both of them.

" No it didn't! now please just drop the subject, it's getting annoying." Crane muttered, Tigress rolled her eyes, and stood up from her seat.

" I agree, now if you'll excuse me, I think I better go meditate." she snapped and stormed out of the kitchen.

In the bunkhouse with Viper...

Viper was drying herself from her bath, placing her flowers back on her head, she sighed as she thought about the events that happened today, she used the tip of her tail to touch her lips and sighed again.

" strange, I can't seem to take my mind off of that." she muttered to herself, she shook her head and snapped back to reality.

Down with Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

Po was helping his father clean up the tables, and putting up stairs, getting ready to close the restaurant, however Po was unusually quiet, which caused Mr. Ping to become extremely worried.

" Po is something wrong?" he asked, Po turned to face his father and grinned a little.

" Na, I'm good… don't worry about it dad." he murmured. Mr. Ping arched an eyebrow but let it go, knowing that it was rather better to respect his son's privacy. Then when the goose turned around Po reached over and slightly touched his lips. _' weird, I can't stop thinking about that.' _he thought to himself. Then shook his head focusing on his job.

At the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom.

Tigress sat at the edge next to the tree gazing up at the stars, she couldn't concentrate on anything else rather then the stupid accident between the snake and the panda. She sighed and she looked down at her feet.

" ugh!" she growled and sprung over to feet, Crane caught sight of her as he was going over to the barracks, and noticed her reaction.

" hey uh Tigress?" he slowly called out to her. The feline turned around with an annoyed look.

" what do you need Crane?" she asked a little coolly, Crane rolled his eyes already use to her glares.

" nothing, just wanted to know why you seem so upset, though I kinda already have an idea of what it is." he whispered, feeling upset himself. Tigress sighed in defeat.

" like it doesn't bother YOU." she muttered, Crane sighed.

" I'm not saying it doesn't, in fact I'm almost as mad as you are." he admitted, Tigress arched an eyebrow.

" I hardly doubt that." she mumbled. Feeling a little pain in her heart.

" well why don't we uh… you know… team up?" Crane asked. Tigress looked at him with confusion.

" team up on what?" she asked not sure where this was going.

" Team up on getting the one's we want." Crane stated with a grin. Tigress eyes widened, then let out a small grin.

" I accept." Tigress grinned, holding out her paw, Crane grinned and shook it with his leg. The two warriors smiled and walked over the barracks. Tomorrow they take action.


	3. The Begining of a VERY Long Day

Later that night, everyone returned to their rooms for a good night rest after the tiring events that happened today….WELL…. All except for a certain Monkey and a Mantis, those two had a little mission to attend to. Both Monkey and Mantis tip toed to the kitchen to begin their mission, they rushed inside and peeked into the hallway.

" coast is clear, come on!" Mantis urged and hopped onto the top shelf.

" Mantis are you sure this is a good idea? If Shifu catches us we're both goners!" Monkey whispered. Mantis grabbed all the bread they had and quickly dumped in the trash bin.

" it's the only way Shifu will let Po and Viper get some more groceries!" he snapped as he tossed monkey's almond jar, but before it could hit the ground Monkey caught it throwing his whole body to the ground, he sighed in relief and glared at the insect.

" dump anything you want, but hands off my cookies." Monkey snapped, Mantis rolled his eyes and reached into the cabinets, as he dumped out some more bread, eggs, potatoes and anything else he could find. Monkey simply sat on the corner keeping a look out incase someone walked in on them. Finally Mantis jumped down and nodded in satisfaction.

" well that's settled, come on Banana peeler take your cookies and let's go to bed, I'm beat." he muttered hopping on the primates shoulders.

" think Shifu would let them?" he asked, Mantis chuckled.

" knowing Po's appetite he wont have a choice." he smirked.

" good point."

A few hours passed, and sun began to rise, Master Shifu looked up at the sky and figured he still had a couple of hours before the gong rang, he slowly stood up from his meditation form and made his way to the kitchen for some hot tea. Once he stepped into his destination he reached over to the first cabinet only to find it empty.

" strange I was sure I had a new pack of tea…." he murmured and quickly checked the other, nothing was there. Shifu's eye began to twitch and began searching everywhere only to find that each and every cabinet was empty.

" what happened here!" he groaned, he couldn't exactly accuse the panda, even though he had a harsh appetite he was sure that the panda couldn't gargle down ALL the food. He couldn't assume bandits attacked the palace at night, he would have heard them and immediately alert his students. He sighed, looks like some one needed to go shopping for groceries today. He looked up at the sun and saw it was almost to its destination, he quietly walked over the barracks where his students lay sleeping. As soon as he reached the middle of the hall way the gong rang and the furious Five (including Po for once.) step out of there bedrooms for roll call.

" Good morning Master." they greeted, Master Shifu's eyes widened as he saw Po standing wide awake in front of his room.

" Good morning Students…. And Po glad to see you woke up in time…. For once." he chuckled, Po rolled his eyes.

" jeez, cut me some slack man, it hasn't been that long." he muttered in his defense. Shifu chuckled and cleared his throat.

" now before we begin training, I must ask." he turned to Po and smirked at him.

" Dragon Warrior, would you be so kind to do some morning grocery shopping?" he asked with a grin, Po shrugged and nodded.

" sure why not. Gives me a chance to say hi to my dad.'' he smiled, Shifu nodded then turned to Viper.

" Viper would you mind going with him? It seems that my Favorite tea has disappeared and I trust you know where to find it?" he asked, Tigress saw from the corner of her eye, Monkey giving Mantis a high five, she bit her lip holding in a growl, also with her great hearing, she head Crane mutter offensive things under her breath, she rolled her eyes, Then turned her attention back to The snake and the panda who were Blushing a bit as they remembered what happened yesterday. Mantis noticed their gaze and began to snicker, Po and Viper growled

" Shut it Mantis!" Monkey burst out in laughter.

" I smell a new couple here." he snickered, Po and Viper's blush became insanely red.

" were not a couple!" they said in unison. Then looked at each other.

" stop copying me!" they said again, then groaned.

" me! YOU!" they said in unison, they both sighed and remained quiet for a while…. Then

" Noodles are delicious!" they said to see if they were to repeat again, unfortunately they did.

" ugh stop that!"

" NO YOU!"

" GAH!" they muttered in unison, causing Monkey and Mantis to burst out in laughter.

" MONKEY SHUT U-" Both warriors were silenced when a certain Tiger and Crane covered their mouths.

" shut up already." Tigress muttered trying to sound calm, Crane nodded still having his wing on the snake's mouth.

" yea it's getting annoying." he muttered, Both Po and Viper were beginning to get suffocated, not being able to breath, they both muttered something under their Paw/wing. Tigress eyed Po in confusion, as did Crane.

" huh?" Po pointed to Tigress Paw telling her to release him, while Viper nodded in agreement. Tigress and Crane arched an eyebrow not sure what they wanted, they looked at each other still in confusion, suddenly they both felt Po and Viper beginning to fall, fainting not being able to breath, Tigress's eyes widened and quickly caught the large panda before he collapsed on the floor, but due to his weight he brought her down to the floor falling on her lap. Crane reached out catching the snake with his wings holding her up, he felt the heat run up to his cheeks as he saw in the position he had her in, he gently began tapping on her cheeks trying to wake her up, Monkey and Mantis snickered at the scene. While both Crane and Tigress blushed a deep red as they held onto their crushes… Mantis of course, was the one to break the silence.

" nice going you two, now we gotta wait another few minutes before we could eat." he grumbled holding on to his stomach hearing it growl. Before Crane and Tigress can retort, they heard both the panda and the snake gasping out for air.

" air! Sweet delicious air!" Po gasped inhaling as much oxygen as his lungs can take. Viper coughed out loud trying to breath herself, Crane and Tigress blushed a deep scarlet as they helped them up to their feet.

" sorry Po, I couldn't understand." Tigress apologized.

" Forgive me as well Viper, it wont happen again." Crane muttered turning away from the snake so she wont see that slight Pink on his cheeks. Master Shifu cleared his throat catching everyone's attention.

" *ahem* as I was saying, Po, Viper You are dismissed to the valley. The rest of you, off to training, Dismissed." the warriors bowed in respect.

" yes Master." Shifu walked away over to the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom to do his usual meditation. Po and the furious began walking down the hallway in silence until Mantis's stomach growled again.

" man I'm starving, how long will it take for you to be back big guy?" Mantis asked, rubbing his tummy, Po grinned.

" we'll be back In a flash buddy, then I could whoop you guys up some noodles." he smirked, Mantis began to drool.

" oh man, don't mention them to me right now, those sweet, tasty, delicious, hot noodles." he drooled already picturing himself eating a nice hot of bowl of Po's delicious soup.

" Mantis your's drooling all over my shoulder!" Monkey whined, wiping away the saliva. The insect shook his head snapping back to reality.

" huh- oh my bad man. I'm just sooooo hungry!" he groaned, hearing his stomach growl, Po chuckled and turned to look at Viper.

" well I guess we should get going Viper, Before Mantis eats his own head." he chuckled, Viper smiled and nodded in agreement.

" alright, and maybe we can both eat while were down there." Viper added, with a friendly smile, Tigress and Crane snapped their eyes wide open, and tried to hold in a growl, while Mantis nudged Monkey on the shoulder and winked.

" psst, I think she just asked him out." he whispered in the primate's ear, Monkey put a hand on his mouth trying to hold in laugh, Tigress glared at the two, then turned to look at Crane, the bird gave a sharp nod and turned his attention back to the snake and the panda who were now on their way to the palace gates. Tigress cleared her throat and stepped forward.

" well I will be training in the clearing if anyone needs me." she announced, then looked at Crane tilting her head a little telling him to follow her.

" yea, you wanna spar? I want rematch from yesterday's match." Crane grinned, Tigress gave a sharp nod as they both walked out of the bunkhouse and went straight to the clearing. Mantis turned to look at Monkey.

" yup, those two are definitely jealous." he snickered.

" well that's going to be a problem" Monkey added with a grin. Mantis shrugged.

" oh well, this will be interesting." he snickered.

" agreed."

**At the clearing with Tigress and Crane.**

Tigress and Crane slowly walked over to the clearing where they had to perform their stunts when the Dragon warrior was to be chosen, there they saw the panda and the snake slowly walking over to the gate to make their way to the valley. They both sighed and made their way back to the kitchen, determined to figure out what exactly made all their food suddenly disappear. Once at near the hallway to the kitchen, they heard some laughter and a certain conversation led by a so call primate and a Mantis.

" oh man, I can't believe it actually worked!" They heard Mantis snicker. Both Crane and Tigress glanced at each other and listened closer.

" yea good thinking on dumping the tea Mantis." Monkey agreed.

" I'm just to slick like that, hey pass me a cookie." Mantis chuckled.

" I'm only sharing cause your stomach is driving me crazy!" Monkey groaned.

Outside the kitchen, Crane and Tigress watched as Monkey and Mantis stuff their faces with almond cookies. The feline growled in annoyance, as Crane tried so hard not to beat the living crap out of them.

" so they were behind all of this?" Crane asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

" it would seem so." Tigress snarled through her teeth.

" so what are we gonna do?" Crane asked fighting the urge to jump on the insect and primate.

" race down to the valley and keep an eye on Po and Viper." she answered already making her way back to the palace gates.

" what about Master Shifu? If he knows were missing who knows what kind of punishment he'll give us." Crane muttered, shivering a little as he thought about a furious red panda, snapping at them. Tigress rolled her eyes.

" stop being a wimp. Besides when Shifu is meditating he doesn't like to be disturbed." she stated.

" hmmm… you got a point there."

" then let us go." Tigress replied crouching down to all four legs as she raced down the palace stairs. Crane flew beside her both urgently trying to catch up to the snake and panda.

**At the grocery store.**

Po and Viper were both grabbing everything they needed, eggs, bread, milk, fruit, vegetables, and everything else they thought was needed back at the palace, neither of them spoke so much, apparently morning's event made things a little awkward for them. But Po of course, could never stand silence and began to start a conversation.

" so uh… how do you think the food went missing last night?" the snake thought for a minute but nothing came to her mind.

" I'm not sure, I mean it couldn't have been bandits. Master Shifu would've woken us up… and I'm pretty sure it couldn't have been you in your sleep, we would have heard you." she giggled a little, Po blushed In embarrassment.

" hey!" he whined.

" just kidding. But no I seriously don't know how it could've gone missing." she replied. Po chuckled and simply nodded. He still felt kinda of awkward about the whole "accident" yesterday. But he didn't want his friendship with Viper to become a total disaster.

" hey uh listen Viper." he began, the snake looked up at him with wondered eyes.

" yes?"

" look um… about yesterday… well um, why don't we just ya'know, set it aside and pretend like that never happened? Cause I mean… I don't want this to come between our friendship ya'know… so uh." he cut himself off, feeling a little embarrassed on bringing up the subject, but to his surprise Viper smiled.

" you know, I like that Idea. So this never happened between us, alright brother?" she smiled sweetly.

" sure thing." Po smiled, then took hold of his bags.

" alright! Let's head on Back to the palace" Po cheered, the snake chuckled and slithered next to him making their way out the store.

**Somewhere along the valley.**

Tigress and Crane were both calmly walking down the Valley looking for Po and Viper, they passed every store in the valley but couldn't seem to catch a sight of the panda or the snake.

" How can we not find the ONLY large panda in the valley?" muttered Crane. Tigress rolled her eyes.

" there somewhere in the valley, besides we haven't checked every-"

" The Dragon Warrior!" she heard someone call out from distance. Crane chuckled.

" guess that answers that question." he chuckled, Tigress nodded in agreement.

" so are we going to stand here or go and help them out of the crazy fan club?" Crane chuckled a bit, Tigress rolled her eyes, but hey, she did want to have Po by her side didn't she.

" I suppose we could go give them a hand." she muttered, walking towards the crowd that surrounded Po and Viper. They reached the crowd in a few seconds, and can see Po and Viper trying to kindly shove away from them.

" aha, hey guys, we need to get going, Master Shifu is probably waiting for us." Po mumbled trying to get his crazy fans to understand.

" You guys are so awesome!" yelled a little pig, completely ignoring his statements.

" yea you guys always kick butt with those cool moves!" yelled another. Po chuckled a long with Viper.

" that's very sweet of you boys, but we do have to get going." Viper commented. Po nodded in agreement, but when they tried to pass their crazy fans again, the bag of potatoes that Po was carrying got caught on an elder pig's belt causing to rip, making them all fall on the ground.

" oh crap." muttered Po. Viper didn't notice that the potatoes fell on the ground and when she tried to shove past the crowd she trip on one of them, but Po reacted fast and caught her before she can hit the ground. At that moment Tigress and Crane shoved past the crowd, and their eyes widened as they saw the scene of Viper in Po's arms, a small growl escaped Tigress lips causing Crane to shiver a little in fear, but he too, was extremely furious at this.

" *Ahem* Dragon warrior, Viper?" Tigress called them out, trying to keep her snarls in her mouth. Po immediately released Viper who was now standing Straight, kind of nervous of what just happened. The crowd seemed to notice Tigress and Crane's irritated expressions, and bowed to them, leaving them alone.

" uh hey, guys…" Po mumbled, twirling his fingers around a little shaky, Viper blushed a deep red as she stared at Crane, feeling a little embarrassed.

" Po, Viper. What were you guys doing?" Crane asked a little angry, but tried to calm his temper down.

" well we were getting groceries, but Po's bag ripped when we were trying to escape our crazy fans, and umm…. I tripped on one of them, Po was helping me up and-." Viper mumbled fast trying to explain.

" Viper! Calm yourself, we get it." Tigress interrupted, holding out her paw to silence her.

" right, sorry." she apologized slightly blushing again. Po arched an eyebrow as a thought came to his mind.

" Hey, wait just a minute, Aren't you two suppose to be Training? Master Shifu only sent Viper, and me to come and retrieve some groceries… what are you two doing here?" he asked in confusion, Viper thought about that for a minute and showed the same expression. Tigress and Crane looked at each other, as if telling one another _'say something!'_ Crane was the one to try to make up a story.

" uh well… you see we-" Tigress grabbed his beak making him shut up.

" we were ordered to come and give you guys a hand, Master Shifu thought you two would need some help because the kitchen was empty. He figured you two would have to hold a lot." Tigress responded, Crane sighed in relief and nodded in agreement trying to yank his beak away, Tigress smirked and gave it a small squeeze before letting go.

" and he also said, that we've been working pretty hard lately, so he said it was fine if we take a looooong breakfast. Right Tigress?" the feline knew where he was getting at and grinned widely, not only will they be hanging out with the ones they like, But Monkey and Mantis are going to learn their lesson. Viper and Po glanced at each other and shrugged.

" alright, thank for the help, well Po and I were heading for the noodle shop since we haven't eaten anything." Viper smiled, and slithered next to Crane. Tigress smiled and stood beside the panda as they began to pick up the potatoes together.

" yea besides, we also need another bag for these." Po mumbled, holding an armful of them. Then stop at dead tracks.

" Wait! What about Monkey and Mantis? I need to make them something to eat, you know how the little guy gets when he's hungry." he shivered at the thought of an impatient bug. Tigress looked over at Crane and thought for a minute, then a light bulb hit her.

" Oh they went out to eat, Mantis was complaining to much and Monkey got fed up so they went for food. Don't worry about them I'm sure those two are perfectly 'FULl'" she grinned. Po looked a little confused, and Viper arched an eyebrow, it wasn't like Monkey or Mantis to go their own way when it came to food, but oh well there's a first time for everything.

" er, okay? So let's go then?" Viper smiled, and led the way slithering next to Crane, who blushed beginning to get a little shy around her.

**Up at the Jade Palace.**

" Man where are they! I'm starving!" Mantis complained, pacing back and forth. Monkey rolled his eyes.

" relax Mantis they'll be here soon."

" you said that about an Hour ago!" Mantis complained. Monkey chuckled.

" dude it's only been 15 minutes."

" not on my watch!"

" then fix it." Mantis growled.

" Don't tell me what to fix Primate!"

" watch it little guy." Monkey threatened.

" little? Who are you calling Little!" Mantis snapped snapping his…. Thingies together.

" didn't you Master patience? little guy?" Monkey teased, Mantis growled, but slumped his shoulders.

" I'm just sooooo hungry! What's taking them so long!"

" well you did dump the whole kitchen out." Monkey pointed out. Mantis sighed.

" whatever, I just hope they come soon. I'm going weak! I need some noodles!" he complained rubbing his belly. Monkey rolled his eyes.

**Down at Mr. Ping's noodle shop.**

" hey dad." Po called out, the goose peeked out from the kitchen and smiled as he saw his son a long with the five.

" PO!" he smiled happily and woddled over to him embracing him in a fatherly hug.

" hehe, hey dad."

" its so good to see you my boy, Oh and you came here with your friends. Good evening warriors." the goose bowed, the three smiled before Tigress spoke up.

" no need for formalities Mr. Ping, we just came for a visit." Tigress smiled, and heard Po's tummy growl. She giggled a little before adding. " and for some breakfast." she smiled, the goose took notice at her actions towards her son, and how Po kept looking at her with those dreamy eyes.

" Oh so are you four on a double date?" he asked, causing all four warriors to blush.

" wha- Dad No! it's not like that."

" but then why are you staring at-"

" Whoookay, Dad… were just gonna go put these up at the back so they wont get messed up while we eat okay." the panda mumbled desperate to get his comrades away from his father before he jumped into anymore conclusions. They placed the groceries by the potato stack in the back and walked over to the farthest table. Po and Viper sat across from each other and Tigress and Crane took their seats next to them. Tigress scooted closer to Po, causing him to blush, while Crane did the same with Viper, only his wings were close enough to touch her scaly skin, the snake blushed a deep red and looked down at her tail to hide her bashfulness. Suddenly Mr. Ping came over to them with four bowls of noodles.

" ah here we are, four bowls of noodles, for the happy couples!" he announced, everyone in the restaurant turned back to face the warriors, with wide eyes and jaws hanging down almost at their feet. The warriors, let out an insane blush and sunk in their seats completely embarrassed.

_' this is going to be a looooooong breakfast.'_ they all thought in unison.

**A/N: special thanks to Crystal Persian ^.^ for helping me with this chapter c: your awesome! ^. anyways, i hope you guys like this chappie, we know it took a while to finish it but here it is! :D hope you guys like it! ((:**


	4. Karma Will Always Hunt You

**A/N: here chapter four! c: hope you guys like it (: thanks Crystal! for your help! :DDD**

Up at the jade palace, were the two kung fu warriors that were extremely desperate for food, Mantis was going crazy whining on how weak he felt, while Monkey was beginning to get annoyed and frustrated at the same time.

" Mantis just shut up already! I'm hungry too you know!" he muttered, irritated with the insects complaints.

" so…. Weak…. Need NOODLES!" Mantis snapped, collapsing on the floor. Exaggerating a bit. Monkey rolled his eyes.

" UGH! Your such a pain!" Monkey complained. He had about enough of waiting. He stood up and stalked out the kitchen.

" where are you going?" Mantis asked, standing up from his pathetic stance.

" I'm going to look for them, I'm gonna go crazy if I sit here listening to your complaints." Monkey snapped. Mantis immediately felt some energy and hopped on his shoulder.

" I'm going with ya, I need to eat something!" he shrieked, Monkey chuckled and began to walk over to the front gate of the palace, and making his way down the palace steps.

In Dragon warrior Noodles and Tofu.

" oh man, I'm starving!" Po mumbled as he began to slurp on his noodles. Tigress giggled quietly, she thought it was rather adorable the way he slurped like a little kid. Crane was too busy starring at Viper's beauty, he thought she was amazing, and the way she ate her noodles was just simply adorable for him. Viper felt a pair of eyes on her, and turned to look at Crane, the bird blushed and quickly turned away, embarrassed that he had just been caught. Po on the other hand….. Well he's always a little late when it came to stuff like this, he didn't seem to notice Tigress starring at him, he took his bowl and began to swallow the juice that was left, when he finished he put the plate down but didn't notice he had a little stain of the soup on his cheek, Tigress smiled a little, and looked at Po.

" Po you got a little…" she murmured tapping her own cheek, for him to get the memo.

" I got a wha-?" he didn't seem to get it.

" here, I got it." Tigress licked her finger and gently rubbed off the stain on his cheek, causing the panda to blush a deep red, she smiled when she saw the slight pink on his cheeks. She removed her paw and began to eat the rest of her noodles, Viper giggled a little of what she just witnessed. She thought it was kinda cute. Before Viper could finish her soup, she thought she needed a little more soy sauce, she reached over to grab the sauce, but didn't notice Po was reaching for it too. Tigress and Crane growled, but with out thinking they Both took hold of their crush's paw/tail and snatched it away. Both Viper and Po looked at them, shock ran across their faces, and both arched an eyebrow of why the sudden reaction. Tigress and Crane's eyes widened, and looked at each other, they blushed in embarrassment and were about to retreat their hands when Mr. Ping woddled over.

" Oh Po, I just wanted to tell you and your friends tha-" he cut himself off as he gazed down at warriors paws/wing/tail and smiled widely at the lovely scene.

" ah young love! oh how rude of me, I shouldn't have interrupted your lovely moment. Please do carry on." the goose encouraged, waddling away from the soon to be couples. The crowd over heard Mr. Ping's words and turned around to see Tigress and Po, Crane and Viper holding Paws/tail/wing they began to whisper things to each other causing them so blush madly, Crane and Tigress immediately released them and cleared their throats.

" um excuse me Po, I don't know what came over me." Tigress mumbled feeling the heat in her cheeks.

" forgive me for my actions Viper." Crane apologized pulling down his hat, trying to hide his red face, Viper and Po looked at each other in confusion. They both had a bright pink color on their cheeks. Tigress then stood up and cleared her throat.

" yes well, I believe we should be heading back to the palace, Master Shifu will be wondering why were taking so long." she announced, they all nodded in agreement and stood up, heading towards the back to retrieve their groceries. Once they finished, they all dismissed themselves, before their crazy fans will start hovering over them and start asking a lot of questions. They made their way up the palace stairs and got to the front gate.

Down at the Valley with Monkey and Mantis.

" see them anywhere?" Monkey asked.

" nope! Just look for a large Panda, then we'll find Viper with him." Mantis snapped, gazing everywhere for any sight of the cuddly bear. But nothing.

" I'm going to kill them for making me wait so long!" Monkey rolled his eyes and continued down his current path.

Up at the Jade Palace Kitchen.

Po, Tigress, Viper, and Crane were all quietly stacking the food in their places, Tigress jumped at to the top shelf, and Po Threw the bread, she easily caught it and stood perfectly balance on her perfect splits catching more bread to place it on top, Crane had Viper on his back, while he gently flew to the top of the cabinets, Viper smiled and placed the potatoes in a stack, once she was finished she nodded to the bird letting him she was finished. At that Moment Master Shifu Came in, and smiled at the scene of his pupils working together.

" I see that you two have returned." he commented, making them all break away from their work. Po and Viper smiled and gave a sharp nod.

" Very well, once you are finished you are free to do whatever you please for the rest of the evening." he commented, then looked around the kitchen not catching any sign of Mantis and Monkey.

" may I ask where, Monkey and Mantis are?"

" Oh they went down to the valley to get something to eat." Po announced, with a grin, Shifu's eyes widened, how dare those two just leave the palace with out his permission.

" they what!" Shifu growled, Po arched an eyebrow in confusion.

" what?" he asked not sure why he was mad all of a sudden. Master Shifu didn't respond and just stomped out of the kitchen. Tigress jumped from her place and landed gracefully on her feet, and stood by Po.

" I don't think it's a good idea to question Master Shifu right now Po." she whispered.

" Yup he looks really upset, let him deal with them." Crane added agreeing with Tigress. Po nodded, and tossed the last potato up on the shelf.

" well that's settled, Sooooo….. What do you guys wanna do?" they all thought for a minute, then Crane spoke up.

" well I'm going to go work on some paintings I have, Viper would you like to come?" he asked sweetly, Viper giggled and slithered next to him.

" we'll see you guys at dinner." Viper stated smiling at Crane, who blushed a bit. Tigress gave him a small wink and gave him a thumbs up that only he could see. That made Crane blush an INSANE red. Po then turned to Tigress.

" well I'ma go cloud gazing, wanna come with?" Po asked her with the same goofy grin he always had, Tigress chuckled a little nodded.

" sure thing Dragon warrior." she smiled, but this time, it was more sincere, it was full of emotion, filled with happiness, Po blushed a little as he witnessed that gorgeous smile. _' Man she's beautiful!'_ he though to himself, he shook his head snapping back to reality and led the way out the palace kitchen out into the clearing.

Down in the valley.

" okay we checked everywhere and there is no sign of them!" Mantis complained, Monkey growled in annoyance.

" why did I have to get stuck with you, especially when your hungry!" he whined.

" ugh! Come on let's get back to the palace, I'm sure they're finally back there, besides I can hear the noodles calling out my name!" Mantis sighed drooling again. Monkey face palmed, but sighed and began walking to the palace steps. Once he reached the top of the mountain, he opened the palace gate only to see a very furious red panda. Monkey and Mantis gulped.

" uh hehe, hey uh Master Shifu how's it going?" Mantis greeted a little nervous.

" just where in the gods name, have you two been?" Shifu growled. Monkey gulped.

" er, we went looking for Po and Viper and-"

" ah yes, and then you decided to help yourself with a fresh cook meal! you two left the palace when I ordered for you to begin your training." Shifu snarled, then got a good idea.

" and for your punishment, you two will not be having any dinner tonight, you will remain training until it is time for bed, do I make myself clear?" Shifu snapped pointing at them with Oogway's staff, Mantis and Monkey gulped but nodded fast, shaking in fear.

" good, now off to training." then disappeared back into the sacred hall of warriors for more meditation. Mantis and Monkey slumped their shoulders but Mantis was furious.

" NO NOODLES! FOR A WHOLE DAY!" he shrieked, hopping off Monkey's shoulder.

" oh man I'm starving, this is your fault Mantis!" Monkey snapped.

" My fault! You're the one that suggested to go looking for them!" he shot back.

" because you wouldn't shut up!" Monkey snapped.

At the clearing with Po and Tigress.

Both Tigress and Po came along to the palace clearing, and sat down near the biggest tree. They both looked up at sky feeling comfortable with each other's company. Until….

" **because you wouldn't shut up!**" they heard someone shout. Po arched an eyebrow.

" what was that?" he asked, Tigress shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't know, it sounded like Monkey." she muttered, Po chuckled, and they both shrugged it off, getting comfy while laying on their backs, and staring up at the blue sky with beautiful clouds.

" nice day today huh?" Po commented, Tigress smiled, and breathed in the beautiful atmosphere.

" yes it is quite a peaceful day." she agreed. Po then looked at a cloud and thought It looked like two lions ready for battle.

" OHH look, those clouds look like lions ready to fight each other!" Po shrieked, Pointing in the right direction so Tigress can see. The feline followed his finger, and giggled. It did look they were ready for battle. She then gazed over and saw a cloud that looked like Mantis gargling up some cookies, she arched an eyebrow and tapped Po's shoulder.

" Po is it me, or does that cloud look like Mantis eating cookies?" she asked pointing at the cloud, Po squinted his eyes trying to get a better look but then burst out in laughter as he saw it.

" Oh man that's just classic! Even in clouds Mantis never escapes those cookies!" he shrieked wiggling his feet high in the air laughing out loud like a little child, Tigress put a paw over her mouth trying to hold in her laughter at Po's childish acts. The two layed down gazing up at the sky seeing a bunch of different shapes, both laughing a little, clearly having a really good time together.

" Oh man! that's epic." Po shrieked as he saw a cloud shaped as Monkey getting a wedgie, Tigress giggled and nodded, then to her disappointed, she came across a cloud that she did NOT want to see at all. She saw a cloud that was shaped of a bear, but it was holding a snake in his arms, not like a friendly hug… but more of a -never-want-to-let-you-go kind of hug, The feline growled in rage, while Po was gazing up a cloud, and sighed dreamily. The cloud looked like he and Tigress, both holding each other in their arms, as the clouds leaned in and pressed their lips together, he let out a smile, wishing someday this cloud would become real… he was interrupted by a roar, and quickly sat up to see Tigress growling at her feet.

" whoa hey, you alright?" Po asked, Tigress let out a deep breath and composed herself she turned over to look at the panda and gave him a small smile.

" yes I'm fine Po, don't worry about it." she grinned, Po arched an eyebrow but figured it wasn't the best time to interfere with her thoughts.

" you sure?" the feline sighed and nodded.

" yes Po. I'm fine" she smiled, trying to sound convincing. Po knew she was lying but didn't want to push it, though he and Tigress created a strong friendship, she still had a temper no one would want to deal with.

" alright, if you say so." Po smiled back, and layed back down on his back. Tigress wasn't comfortable talking about this subject, but she wanted to be sure the panda was being honest with his feelings, she wanted to know if he like Viper in a romantic way or not.

" Po?" she found herself asking, not being able to stop herself.

" yea?" the panda turned to look at her, the feline sighed.

" can I ask you something?"

" sure, what's up?" Tigress took a deep breath and got it over with.

" what happened yesterday between you and Viper… well how did you feel about that?" she asked, blushing a little praying to the gods he wouldn't notice and just answer with out any questions. Po felt a little awkward at the moment, but figured he should get it off his chest, and to be honest he trusted Tigress more then anyone in the palace.

" well, of course I felt weird, I mean…. I only see her like a sister, know what I mean? and well yea, it was an accident and all, it doesn't really matter, and besides she and I agreed that THAT event never happened, we put it behind us cause we wanted to keep that awesome brother and sister relationship alive. Hehe." Po chuckled, Tigress smiled and nodded, she was extremely happy to know that the panda didn't have any feelings for her snake friend.

" I see, so you two are okay now?" she asked.

" Ice cold." Po chuckled. The feline let out a small giggle and got back on her back laying next to the cuddly plush panda she loved, gazing back at the sky.

Over at Crane's room.

Crane opened his door to his bedroom, holding it open like a gentlemen for Viper to step in, Viper gazed around and was completely amazed at Crane's art work.

" wow Crane this is amazing!" she shrieked looking around, Crane blushed at her admiring but let out a smile.

" hehe, na it's nothing really."

" Nothing? You have an amazing talent!" she smiled. Then looked over at painting that was covered up in a white sheet, she arched an eyebrow and slithered to it.

" what's this?" she asked, and was about to peek under, but Crane stopped her.

" oh, oh that uh- that's just uh….. I didn't like it so um, yea I put it aside." he mumbled Viper giggled a little.

" with your talent I don't its possible for it to be bad." she smiled. She tried again but Crane didn't let her look.

" alright! I'll er…. Let you see it some other time." Viper arched an eyebrow in confusion, why didn't he want to let her look? But she gave a sharp nod and slithered next to him. Crane took down another sheet and revealed a painting of he and the rest of the furious five, along with Master Shifu and Po, in their fighting stances. Viper's eyes widened, and smiled at the painting.

" oh my gosh this is so beautiful!" she squealed getting closer to get a better look.

" I've been working on it for quite some time now, but I finally finished it last night." he chuckled.

" it looks so real, this is so amazing." Viper muttered still staring at it. Then Viper got a great idea.

" do you think I can paint something?" she asked with a smile, Crane blushed as he witnessed her beauty.

" sure why not, what would you like to paint?" he asked, Viper thought for a minute, then blushed but smiled.

" can I Paint YOU?" she asked sweetly, Crane felt that is face couldn't possibly get any redder.

" um why me?" he asked in embarrassment.

" oh umm. I don't know, I just think your graceful and kind, I think you would look great in a painting." Viper stated with a slight pink on her cheeks. Crane smiled at her words and nodded.

" well I guess its alright, how would you like me to stand?" he asked. Viper smiled.

" Oh you can just choose whatever pose you want, I don't mind." she giggled. Crane nodded and grabbed a few paint colors and a plate for her to splash the colors she needed, Viper blushed, she didn't have a clue on how to hold it, she never painted before so she didn't know how to use a brush. Crane seemed to notice her troubles and smiled.

" here you hold it like this." he stated grabbing the end of her tail and rolled it around the tip of the brush. The snake blushed as he held her tail, but she didn't mind one bit.

" and you can set the plate down here on the stool if you like, that way you can just pick any color you want." Crane instructed, Viper nodded with a smile. After that Crane stood in one of his fighting stances, trying to make it simple for Viper's first painting, The snake took the brush and began to draw him out, she looked fully concentrated, letting her tongue dangle out and squinting her eyes trying to get every curve and angle right, Crane chuckled a little at her effort, but thought it was adorable, then he saw Viper pucker her lips in frustration, he let out a sigh and thought he had to get the question off his chest.

" Viper?"

" hmm?" she asked while working on her drawing.

" can I ask you something?" the snake separated the brush from the paper and stared at him with wondered eyes.

" um sure, what is it?" Crane blushed as he thought about what he was going to say but knew he had to know.

" that little accident yesterday…. You know with Po?…. How did you feel about that?" Viper froze at the question, it caught her off guard but shook it off, and smiled at him.

" um well, of course it was awkward, but I knew I shouldn't let it get to me because he's like a brother to me. And besides, he and I made in agreement that we would put that behind us and pretend like it never happened." she stated smiling widely at him. Crane felt his heart skip a beat when he heard those words, he was so relieved at the fact that he still might have a chance to win her heart. _'thanks the gods for her only thinking of him as a brother.'_ he thought to himself.

" so that does that mean you two cleared things up?" Crane asked with a grin.

" crystal clear." Viper commented. As she returned to work on her painting, once she was finished she sighed a little, not really pleased with her work. Crane took notice of her disappointment and came over to her.

" what's wrong?" Viper sighed.

" My painting, It didn't come out so good." she mumbled in disappointment. Crane looked over at her painting, sure it wasn't the best in the world, but she put an effort to it, and that proved she was determined in doing anything. And that's one of the things he loved about her.

" oh it's alright Viper, the first painting isn't always the best, but this looks great for a beginner!" he encouraged, the snake let out a small smile.

" that's sweet Crane, thank you." she smiled, Crane chuckled.

" no problem, but if you want I can give you lessons." he offered, Viper giggled and nodded.

" I'd like that." Crane blushed but grinned at the thought of spending more time together with her.

With Monkey and Mantis.

" Man I can't believe were not getting any noodles tonight." Monkey mumbled, Mantis growled.

" will you shut up already! It's bad enough I can't eat my favorite meal, and you complaining about it isn't helping me!" Mantis snapped, punching and dodging the wooden crocs. Monkey frowned in annoyance but kept on trying to keep his balance on the tortoise.

" jeez, Mantis no wonder Po always tries to make his noodles fast, your such a pain when your hungry."

" Can it Primate!" Mantis snapped.

" bring it Bug!" Monkey shot back, getting on his fighting stance.

" I'll show you who's boss!" Mantis groaned. They both lunched at each other kicking and punching.

" is that all you got little guy?" Monkey taunted with a grin.

" oh its on banana peeler!" Mantis growled and tapped Monkey on his arms using his pressure points.

" ah HA! You wont be using that arm in few hours" he taunted, Monkey felt his arm numb and weak.

" hey that's cheating!"

" never said I would fight fair." the bug snorted.

" oh when I get hands on you!" Monkey roared.

" you gotta have both arms to catch this!" Mantis snickered pointing at himself. Then Monkey sighed.

" ugh this is going to be a long day." he muttered to himself.

" tell me about it, I swear I can smell the noodles already." Mantis began drooling again.

" Man you need help, I'm hungry too… but at least I don't go nuts like you."

" and your point is?" Mantis challenged, Monkey shrugged.

" whatever, let's just finish training and go to bed." he mumbled.

" and first thing in the morning we hunt down those noodles!" Mantis rubbed his thingies together evilly. Monkey rolled his eyes.

" that's If you leave any for me." he mumbled.

The hours passed, the sun was beginning to set, which meant it was almost time for dinner. Po looked over at Tigress and stood up.

" it's almost time for dinner, and I gotta cook some noodles, you know how Mantis gets when he's hungry." the panda chuckled, Tigress rolled her eyes with a smirk but nodded.

" for a little bug his appetite is almost as bad as yours." she commented while giggling a little.

" ouch, that hurt. But its so true!" Po laughed along. Tigress giggled and stood up, walking besides the lovable panda. They reached the kitchen In no longer then a few minutes, Viper and Crane were not there yet, which was okay with them, it gave them more time to be together alone. Po began to heat up the water and got all of his supplies out.

" so Tigress, would you like Tofu or noodles?" Po asked kindly. Tigress smiled.

" after I've eaten your noodles, do you really believe I will go back to that plain salty tofu?" she asked in sarcasm. " of course not." she finished with a grin on her face, Po blushed a little, this was the first time Tigress complimented him about his cooking.

" hehe, thanks Tigress." the feline nodded with a smile, _'wow I never smiled so much before, Po really knows how to make someone happy.'_ she thought to herself. Just then Viper and Crane walked.

" hey guys!" Viper smiled, as she greeted her two friends.

" Hey." Po and Tigress replied with a smile.

" what did you guys do this evening?" Crane asked.

" Oh we were cloud gazing, it was pretty awesome! Tigress caught sight of some funny shapes." Po chuckled. Tigress giggled.

" sounds like you two had a great time." Viper commented giving Tigress a devilish Grin, Tigress blushed a little but shrugged it off.

" yes we did, what did you two do?" she asked, Viper smiled.

" oh I painted a picture of Crane! It didn't come out so good, but he said he was going to give me lessons." she smiled at the bird who blushed shyly. Tigress gave him a small wink in approval.

" well that sounds great, I'm sure Crane would Love to teach you all he knows about art, won't you Crane?" Tigress teased him. Crane turned an insane red.

" uh yea of course, well if Viper would like to."

" of course I would! You have an amazing talent!" Viper shrieked. Then Po came in with four bowls of noodles.

" here you go guys, hey where's Monkey and Mantis?" he asked looking at the two empty seat. Tigress and Crane looked at each other and grinned.

" oh I'm sure they went to bed already, while you two were gone in the Valley they got carried away with their training. Before they went to eat." Tigress lied, with a smile. Crane nodded in agreement. Po and Viper looked at each other and shrugged.

" oh well, I guess they'll just wake up early in the morning to eat." Po commented. They all nodded in agreement and began to eat their noodles. Once they finished they cleaned up after themselves and together walked over to the barracks.

" well goodnight Crane, Viper,….Tigress." Po said with a smile, his eyes never leaving the feline, Tigress smiled and patted his on the shoulder.

" goodnight Dragon warrior." she grinned, and walked into her bedroom.

" Well Goodnight guys, and Viper." Crane added. Viper smiled sweetly.

" goodnight Crane, see you in the morning." she whispered and slithered into her bedroom. That night the four warriors layed in their beds with lovely grins on their faces, sighing dreamily they drifted to sleep, waiting upon the next day to spend more time with the ones they like.


	5. TRUE Feelings Revealed

**A/N: here's chapter 5 (: took a while to finish but we got it done! we tried to make it as funny as possible for you all, hope you guys like it :D**

The next morning...

**DONG!**

"Good Morning Master." they all stepped out, including Po once again, well all except for Monkey and Mantis.

"Good morning- Oh by the gods name… Where's Monkey and Mantis!" the warriors looked at each other and shrugged, they had no idea what happened to the two. They were about to speak when they heard the sound of glass breaking. Tigress rolled her eyes.

" Master, I believe Monkey and Mantis may be in the kitchen." she muttered. Master Shifu walked down the hall to make his way toward the palace kitchen. His pupils a few feet behind following him. Once inside, just as Tigress suspected, the primate and mantis were there gargling up all the food.

" Hey pass me that potato!" Mantis snapped, Monkey tossed it to him, and Mantis began to chew it down.

" oh man that's good." Monkey whispered as he ate a bowl of some of the left over noodles.

" Noodles!" Mantis gasped, tossing the potato aside and ran over to the pot. He didn't bother grabbing a pair of chopsticks and began chugging them down how Po usually does.

" Bananas!" Monkey said excitedly and hopped on the top shelf and began to peel a bunch of banana's and throwing them into his mouth. Neither of them aware that their comrades and Master where watching them. Then Shifu cleared his throat to catch their attention.

" *ahem* Master Monkey, Master Mantis." he called them out, Monkey and Mantis immediately froze in place, and stared at their Master.

"uh Good morning Master." Mantis and Monkey jumped from their places and bowed to him.

" what are you two doing?" Shifu asked, gazing around the kitchen it was a total mess. He heard Monkey and Mantis stomach growl.

" I rather not know. Just please clean up after yourselves." behind Master Shifu were their friends looking at them with weird expressions.

"Hey guys, aren't ya gonna eat? Before Mantis chugs down everything." Monkey snickered, pointing at the bug that was eating some more noodles. The warriors looked at each other, Po was getting a little sick, seeing how they were eating, and Viper had that same expression on her face.

" uh, I think I'm just gonna go train, I'm not really hungry." Viper commented.

" yea my stomach is a little upset, I'll er… eat later." Po commented, both he and Viper backing away a little. Mantis and Monkey swallowed their food, and began to burst out in laughter.

" yea right, look guys if you two wanna be alone all you had to do was ask." Mantis snickered, Po and Viper snarled at them.

" Guys we've been through this! We are not a couple!" Po complained.

" you two need to grow up." Viper agreed.

" yea, yea what ever you say. Love birds." Monkey chuckled and gave Mantis a high five. Crane and Tigress held in their growls, fighting the urge to punch those two in the face.

" WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!" Viper and Po shrieked in annoyance. Causing the two to burst out in laughter.

"Will you both shut up already? They already said they don't like each other!" Tigress snarled, getting pretty fed up with the two constantly teasing her crush and best friend. She wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, quit picking on them, and start acting like ADULTS!" Crane snapped as well. Both Po and Viper were a little shocked by what the two had said, but it soon turned back to fury when Monkey and Mantis started again.

"You two should just admit you're jealous ya know. It's not doing either of you any good to bottle up those emotions," Mantis snickered, while Monkey just nodded, causing both Tigress and Crane to go red in the face.

"That is enough!" Shifu snapped as well, seeing a fight about to break out soon.

"Uhh... guys?" Both Po and Viper called out as the shouting between the four masters and their Grandmaster began.

" You two need to learn how to mind your own business! If they say nothing is going on then so be it!." Tigress argued.

" you guys can't assume anything over a simple accident!." Crane backed her up.

" Guys?" Viper and Po tried again.

" Well you two are just mad because-" Mantis began but was cut off by an annoyed panda and snake.

" SHUT UP!" Viper and Po shouted, getting a horrible headache. The four warriors quickly turned to see a very enraged snake and panda.

" I DON'T LIKE PO-VIPER OKAY GET IT STRAIGHT! I LOVE TIGRESS-CRANE! OKAY THAT'S WHO I LOVE!." they gasped in shock of what they just admitted, and blushed a deep red, they froze in place with their mouths covered, everyone else was In complete shock, not believing what they just heard. Viper and Po rushed out of the kitchen embarrassed with bright red stain on their cheeks. leaving their comrades with out any words, Crane's beak was hanging to his chest, Tigress's eyes were wide open in shock, Master Shifu's eye was twitching, Monkey had his mouth covered, and Mantis was frozen with his antenna's twitching together. there was an awkward silence between them, until Mantis broke the ice.

" did they just-?" Mantis whispered to Monkey.

" by the looks of their faces, yea pretty much."

" oh man! Oh hey what do you say to that Crane and Ti…gress?" he whispered slowly as they he caught sight of the feline and Crane running out the door.

" Hey where are you going!" Mantis shouted, but it was too late the feline and the crane were already out of sight. Monkey and Mantis gulped as they heard someone clear their throat, turned around all their was standing before them was master Shifu, a very Furious Shifu. The red panda turned his glare into a devilish grin rubbing Oogway's staff in his hands and looking at the primate and Mantis, the two kung fu master's swallowed hard and began to shake in fear.

" *gulp* well this can't be good." Mantis whispered, Monkey nodded in agreement.

" I'll say." he muttered.

**Walking to the Peach tree with Po and Viper.**

" er…. I know this may be awkward, but did we just admit to everyone who we like? Ya'know kinda….. Outloud? Hehe…" Po rubbed his fingers a little shaky, Viper blushed and slowly nodded.

" I believe we did Po…" she slowly whispered.

" oh man! This can't be good! Not good not good!" Po panicked. Viper arched an eyebrow.

" Po what are you saying? Calm down."

" calm down! I just admitted that I like Tigress and you want me to calm down, oh man… this is soooo not good! This is sooo not-" Viper slapped him across the face with her tail causing him to calm down.

" ugh, thanks Viper I needed that." he mumbled rubbing his cheek.

" no problem, now what are you worried about? So you admitted your feelings for Tigress… what's the big deal?" she asked.

" big deal? This is Tigress were talking about! You know Hardcore, strong, pretty scary when she's mad, Hot tempered!… I'm as good as dead." he mumbled, Viper rolled her eyes.

" Po I'm sure she won't do anything like that. Nothing is going to happen."

" easy for you to say, Crane is not exactly the type of guy to get mad easily, but Tigress… *gulp*" he mumbled.

"Po it's okay, if I know Tigress she wouldn't do anything like that." she encouraged, then sighed to herself.

" what's wrong?" Po asked looking up at her.

" I know Crane is nice and everything…. But now that he knows about my feelings, what if he doesn't speak to me again!." she shrieked, Po's eyes widened.

" Viper-"

" what if he never looks at me the same way!" she panicked.

" Viper-"

" he'll never give me painting lessons!" she exclaimed.

" Vi-"

" what if he avoids me for the rest of my life!"

"V-"

" what if-!"

**SMACK!**

Po had no choice to slap her in order to get her attention, the snake shook her head and blushed in apology.

" thanks Po, I uh… deserved that."

" sorry, it's just I was trying to tell you something but you wouldn't stop I didn't have a choice." he mumbled.

" no it's alright. I should have better control of myself."

" well… anyways, Viper I don't think you should worry about that, Crane is an awesome guy, I mean I'm pretty sure if you talk to him then he'll understand." Po encouraged.

" tell you what, I'll do it if you clear things up with Tigress." Viper smiled.

" say what! Viper do you want me to die!"

" Po-."

" I mean seriously, I'm pretty sure if I go down to look for her right now she'll tear me apart!"

"Po listen-"

" I'm too young to die! I'll loose my face before I even get to say one word! And no face means no first kiss!"

" Po would you just-"

" I don't wanna go make my own Grave! What if she-"

**SMACK!**

Viper had to slap him again, but unfortunately at that moment, Tigress and Crane caught sight of them, Tigress witnessed that harsh slap and growled furiously.

" how dare she hurt him!" she roared, and was about to launch at her, but Crane grabbed her by the tail and swung her back.

" hey watch it, don't hurt her." he snapped, Tigress snatched her tail away, she turned to see her beloved panda and a mumbling snake, just then they heard another slap, but this time Po slapped her. Crane shook furiously at the sight of the panda hitting his crush.

" why that little-" he began to spread his wings ready to fly and knock Po over, but Tigress caught his legs and threw him down.

" don't even think about laying a finger on him." she growled. Just then they both heard Po gasp.

" alright, I think that did it, were both calm so we don't need another…. *Gah* slap." he murmured rubbing his reddened cheek, Viper nodded in agreement rubbing her own.

" so what do you think we should do?" Po asked, Viper sighed and looked around, Crane and Tigress in the nearby bush before she caught them.

" I think we should talk about this elsewhere, Monkey and Mantis might be around." Viper mumbled in annoyance. Po thought for a minute.

" good point, come on let's go." he agreed, both making their way to the sacred pool of tears. With out them knowing, Crane and Tigress stuck their heads out from behind the bush.

" where do you think their going?" Crane whispered.

" I'm not sure….. Come on." Tigress ordered, and both began to follow them quietly. They stood a good distance from them not wanting to get caught spying, but were a bit surprised when they followed them to Pool of sacred tears. There they found both Po and Viper speaking to each other. They quickly hid behind the enormous rock where Oogway would train.

"…I don't know Viper, I mean what chances do I have?" they heard Po say.

" well you like her don't you? Just talk to her and try to sort things out."

" *sigh* Viper, lets face it, Tigress would never love someone like me… I'm fat, clumsy, totally embarrassing most of the time, and she's you know, beautiful, elegant, graceful…*sighs dreamily*." Tigress blushed as she over heard this, causing Crane to snicker.

" awww, your blushing Tigress." he taunted, Tigress hissed at him.

" do you want to die?" she growled. Crane gulped and shook his head. Tigress smirked and turned her attention back to the two.

" Po, you're a great guy, I'm sure if you talk to her she'll understand. And pleas don't say bad stuff about yourself it's not true." she smiled sweetly at him, then patted him on the shoulders.

" you wont know until you try, so come on brother turn that frown upside down." she encouraged, Po couldn't help but smile at his snake friend.

" thanks…..Sister." he grinned. Then smiled.

" so you and Crane huh?" he chuckled, causing Viper to blush and insane red.

" umm….yea I… I guess so." they heard the snake mutter.

" hey what's the problem… like you said you need to talk to him and sort things out." Po encouraged trying to make her follow her own advice.

" but what If he doesn't feel the same way? He's so sweet, and graceful and really…..Handsome, I just think he may like me as a friend, nothing more." she sighed, Crane blushed this time, making Tigress giggle.

" so what were you saying about blushing Crane?" she teased, Crane blushed even more.

" shut up." he mumbled.

" yea, and Tigress is sooooo gorgeous, like she's awesome in everyway! Just the way she stands in her fighting stance wow!"

" and Crane Is so loyal, such a gentlemen." they both mumbled on, daydreaming about their crushes, not realizing that they were watching them with insanely red faces.

" alright, so we got this!….. Tomorrow." Po added, feeling the heat rush up his cheeks, Viper nodded in agreement.

" uh yea, tomorrow sounds like a good idea. Hehe, let's go back to training brother." Viper quickly agreed, not daring to face Crane for the rest of the day.

" alright so let's go!" Po smiled, both of them running/slithering back to the training hall. Crane and Tigress stepped out from behind the rock and let out a small smile.

" well at least, we don't have anything to worry about anymore." Crane stated, with the blush on his cheeks. Tigress grinned and nodded in agreement.

" come on, we should head back, before Shifu starts wondering where we are." Tigress added, running on her four legs back to the palace, Crane flying beside her. Once they passed the front gate, they caught sight of Monkey and Mantis running up the palace step completely out of breath.

" you….just had… to open…..your mouth!" Monkey gasped trying to catch his breath, collapsing on the floor while Mantis fell on his stomach trying to breath.

" you….went along….with it!" he argued. Then stood back up.

" I'm going….to kill…you bug!" Monkey snapped, trying to get on his feet. But once he put his weight on his legs he collapsed on the floor.

" good luck with that." Mantis taunted, and ran over to the bath house.

" Mantis! Get back here you-" Monkey shouts not noticing Crane and Tigress watching the whole scene with amusement. They saw Monkey drag himself to the bath house, looking completely exhausted.

" when I get my hands on you, your going to be wishing a girl ate your head a looooonnnng time ago!" they heard him threatened disappearing into the bath house. Crane looked at Tigress and smirked.

" those two will never learn."

" it would seem so." she agreed. Both she and Crane stepped over to the training hall gate, and quietly opened it, there they saw Po and Viper speaking with Master Shifu.

" …so is it alright if we do?" they heard Po ask.

" of course, I see no problem, just be sure to catch up on your training the next morning, understood?"

" yes Master." Viper and Po bowed in respect.

" very well, you are dismissed. Do continue your training." Shifu ordered.

" yes Master." they said in unison, once Master Shifu was out of sight, they both grinned and did a small hand shake they came up with.

" yea! Give it Viper, Twirl five!" Po announced, slapping his paw to Viper's tail. She grinned.

"high five." she added.

" low five." Po smirked. Then suddenly…

" head butt!" they both said In unison finishing up their handshake and chuckled a little. After they were finished they sighed in relief at the thought of thinking things through. They quietly walked over to their courses and begin to train, they kept that routine for a while, until Tigress and Crane opened the gate and stepped in. Po and Viper felt the heat run up to their cheeks and immediately thought of a way to get out.

" Hey! Sorry no time to talk…gotta..er…wash up! See ya!" Po announced quickly running out the training hall, Tigress had a confused expression on her face.

" I uh, have to go too…. I just forgot I need to umm… practice my dances, uh yea! See you at dinner bye!…Po wait up!" she called out and caught up to him. Both of them racing out the palace gate, not realizing their grandmaster watching their every move. The red panda chuckled to himself.

" I had a feeling those two were not going to last until tomorrow." he chuckled and made his way to the pool of sacred tears to continue his meditation. In the training hall Crane and Tigress stood frozen in place, a little shock of how embarrassed Po and Viper looked as soon as they saw them.

" well that didn't go how we expected." Crane muttered.

" they're probably still a bit embarrassed of this mornings event" Tigress commented. Crane nodded in agreement.

" why do you think they asked Master Shifu to give them the day off?" crane asked, a little confused over that, Tigress thought for a minute.

" it would seem those two are having a bit of difficulties on facing us. I wouldn't exactly blame them… if I do say so myself." she concluded, Crane knew she had a point there.

" well that's a shame, I'm letting Po know that I feel the same way." she stated, and crouched down on four legs and began to jog out of the training hall in search of her master. Crane arched an eyebrow, but then it clicked.

" wha- HEY TIGRESS WAIT UP!" he called out and flew out the hall behind her. He caught up to the feline and both raced over to Master Shifu who was meditating by the sacred pool of tears.

" Master?" Tigress voice made Shifu turn around and stand to his feet.

" something wrong Master Tigress, Master Crane?" he asked, although he had a pretty good idea what they wanted.

" Master if we may with your permission, may we take the day tomorrow?" Tigress asked, sounded completely confident.

" what might be your reason?" Shifu asked, Tigress spoke with out hesitation.

" I need to run a few errands on my own, Master." she concluded. Shifu then looked at Crane.

" and why might you need the day off Master Crane." Shifu asked. Crane breathed in and thought fast.

" I need to buy some more Paint Master, I ran out of some colors." he lied, Shifu only chuckled.

" why don't you both just tell me the real reason? Instead of making up excuses." he stated, chuckling a little. Tigress eyes widened.

" we wouldn't-"

" Tigress do you think I'm a fool? I know that you are only trying to get the day off to tell Po what you feel for him." he stated, Tigress blushed a deep red.

" Master I-" Shifu raised a hand to silence her.

" you have permission to take the day off. And Crane you may also take tomorrow's time wisely to tell Viper what you feel." he chuckled.

" how did you-"

" know? Well its quite simple, since you stated you needed to buy new paint when you just purchased some fresh new ones last week." he chuckled, Crane blushed in embarrassment, that's right he just bought a new pack of paint a week ago to finish his portrait of him and his friends. Shifu grinned.

" but if you two must know, Po and Viper had just ran down the palace stairs, you may follow them if you like." Tigress and Crane let out a small smile, thanking the gods their Master understood.

" thank you Master." they both said in unison and bowed, before running down the palace steps in search for their loved ones.


	6. One Word: FINALLY!

**A/N: here's chapter 6 (: we took a while, cause I got sick . but we finished it today! x: hope you guys enjoy it we tried to make it humerous :DD anyways a thanks to crystal for her big ideas! (: **

**Down at the Valley of Peace with Po and Viper.**

" oh man, I can't believe we just did that, I seriously think I couldn't sound any more stupider." Po whined embarrassed of his actions. Viper hated to admit it, but he was right why did they just run away like that, they can defeat the biggest threat in all of china but run away like cowards just because they were embarrassed? Wow.

" I know! I must've looked like an idiot to Crane's eyes." Viper mumbled ashamed of herself for such a reaction.

" *sigh* we gotta face them sooner or later Vi." Po commented.

" I know, but for now let's just eat something, we haven't eaten all day." she stated, hearing her stomach growl but it wasn't as loud compared to Po's. The panda chuckled and rubbed his belly.

" right, come on let's go to my dad's noodle shop." he added with a small grin, the snake nodded in agreement and walked besides the large panda entering the restaurant.

" Dad!" Po called out to the old goose, Mr. Ping peeked out from the kitchen and spotted his son along with Viper.

" Po, Master Viper! Such an honor. What can I do for you?" he asked a little cheery. Po and Viper chuckled.

" oh Dad we just came for something to eat."

" ah yes of course, come I got a table just for you." said the goose, and woddled over to the first table near his kitchen. Once he placed the menus on their table he smirked.

" so are you two waiting for Master Tigress and Master Crane?" he asked, assuming they were on another date. Po blushed a deep red as did Viper.

" wha- no! dad were not like that, were just-"

" OH ITS MASTER TIGRESS AND MASTER CRANE!" they heard someone announce. Po and Viper felt the heat run up to their cheeks and immediately hid their faces behind the menus.

" Oh man! What do we do! What do we do!" Po panicked, Viper groaned.

" shhh! I'm trying to think!" Viper hissed, hiding behind the menu, Crane and Tigress greeted their crazy fans and looked over to the table that held the two warriors, hiding… well at least trying to hide behind the menus. The feline and Crane looked at each other and let out a smirk, it was actually quite amusing how those two were acting. With out any hesitation the two walked over to the bashful warriors that were whispering something but interrupted.

" Hello Dragon Warrior, Viper." Tigress greeted them, causing Po to fall of his chair catching him by surprise and Viper to jump a little. Crane chuckled in amusement and Tigress couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the sight of Po on the floor. The panda rubbed his head a little and sat back down trying not to make a fool of himself.

" uh er…. Hey Tigress, um Crane…. What are you uh doing here, on my dad's shop on this… errr fine day? Hehe." Po asked a little nervous, rubbing his fingers together trying to calm himself. Crane and Tigress loved how red they were turning and decided to mess with them a little.

" well we came by to get something to eat, but we didn't think we would find you here since you had to 'wash up' and 'practice dancing'" Tigress smirked using her finger to quote. Po and Viper blushed a deep red.

" so how's the dances coming a long Viper?" Crane jumped in teasing her a little. Viper gulped and tried her best to sound normal.

" huh? Oh dances? Yea it's coming along fine hehe." she failed at such an act, it didn't go unnoticed by the two.

" well since we're here already, would you mind if we join you two?" Tigress asked smiling directly at the panda that was still twirling his fingers together.

" huh? Oh yea umm. Of course you can." Po muttered, shaking a little as he saw Tigress take her seat beside him again, like yesterday. Crane took his place besides Viper sitting entirely close to her letting his feathers touch her scaly skin. The snake blushed a deep red and looked at her tail. Just then Mr. Ping showed up with four bowls of noodle soup surprising Crane and Tigress since they haven't exactly ordered yet.

" Ah here we are! Four delicious noodles for the happy couples." he smirked, making Po and Viper burn an insane red, Tigress and Crane just smiled at their reddened faces, of course they didn't mind the taunting anymore since, it wont be long before they wont be in a relationship with them. The goose gave Tigress and Crane theirs, and then woddled over to Viper, and gave her, the soup. Once he reached Po the panda reached for it, but when he grabbed it, some of the soups juice touched his thumb burning his paw.

"YEEOOUCH!" the panda shrieked then jumped and dropped the bowl on the table, when it hit with a loud thud, some of the juice splashed on Viper burning her tail

"Ahhh! Ouch!" the snake jumped with a shriek and began blowing on her tail with a couple of tears on her eyes, Tigress and Crane's eyes widened at the scene and quickly stood up and went to their side at once. Viper was still blowing her tail, while Po rubbed it with a couple of tears. Tigress knelt down on one knee at his side, and looked at him in the eyes, embered meeting jade, both of them blushed a little as they made eye contact, but Tigress was the one to break the gaze.

" Po, let me see your paw." Tigress ordered, the panda blushed, but let her take hold of his paw. Tigress gently examined it, turning it from side to side, then rubbed it lovingly with a grin on her face.

" it's nothing serious, but some ice water would help numb down the pain. Just try to be a little more careful okay." she said sweetly. Po simply nodded, feeling his heart race in the speed of light at his paw connected to hers. Tigress let her thumb rub his wounded paw and smiled at him.

Viper continued to blow on her tail, trying to calm the burning pain down, it wasn't exactly working really well. Crane felt bad at seeing his beloved in pain, he crouched down at her level where she was sitting and looked at her.

" Viper may I see your tail?" Crane asked, holding out his wing, the snake nodded, and placed on his soft feathers.

" hmm… well it is pretty red, maybe some water and healing lotion will do the job, are you alright?" he asked wiping away the little tears she had remaining, Viper blushed as she felt his wing on her cheeks. The warriors didn't take notice of the their crazy fans giggling and whispering things of what they're hearing, but of course with her good hearing Tigress ears twitched a bit and sat silently hearing a group of Pigs teenage girls gossiping about them.

" I think its cute!.." she heard one mutter.

" I knew they had feelings for each other." whispered another.

" they make such a cute a couple! I just love how they all come on a date together." Tigress had to giggle at that one. Of course they weren't exactly on a date, at least not yet. But if it was, she wouldn't exactly want to be on a "double" date. She chuckled as she kept rubbing Po's wounded hand, making her comrades look at her with confused gestures, she smirked and tilted her head towards the crowd, the three turned only to find every person in the restaurant whispering and snickering at the scene. Po and Viper blushed and quickly looked down at their feet/tail. Mr. Ping had placed a bowl of ice water and handed an some paper towels to Crane and Tigress so they can treat Po and Viper's paw/tail. Once they finished they wrapped it up with small bandages and gently placed their paw/tail down on the table.

" just be careful okay, you shouldn't move your paw so much." Tigress commented. Po nodded in agreement and ate with his left paw instead.

" do you think you'll be able to handle the spoon with your tail Viper?" Crane asked a little worried she might need some help. Viper smiled sweetly and nodded, gently picking up her spoon and began to eat her noodles. Seeing that they didn't seem to need any help Crane and Tigress returned to eating their noodles. A couple of minutes later, they all finished their meal and payed Mr. Ping for his kindness and began to walk out the restaurant leaving a HUGE crowd of gossipers. The four walked quietly down the valley, feeling a little awkward due to the dead silence that hung around them, however it was Crane the one that decided to break the ice.

" so what were you two planning to do for the rest of the evening?" he asked looking at Po and Viper. The snake and the panda looked at each other and shrugged.

" well we weren't exactly planning on coming down here, but umm… Oh Po wanted to get something to eat so I figured I needed to get something in my stomach since we didn't eat breakfast." Viper lied, nudging Po to go along with it.

" huh?… oh yea! I got umm… kinda hungry so yea…" he chuckled nervously. Tigress chuckled a little.

" why am I not surprised." she chuckled. Po blushed in embarrassment.

" but errr…. You two probably want to get back to the palace to train so umm… yea we should go." Po added quickly, trying to change the subject. Tigress and Crane looked at each other rolled their eyes.

" actually Po, would you mind taking a walk with me? I need to speak with you." Tigress asked, putting her paws on her hips, Po gulped and blushed an insane red, not sure he was ready for death yet.

" uhh…. I err… I guess not, um okay. I'll see you later Viper and Crane." he mumbled, a little nervous, Tigress began to lead the way to the bamboo forest, where she knew no one would interrupt them there. Watching them disappear Crane turned to Viper and gave a warm smile.

" Viper I have to speak with you in private." he stated, this time Viper's heart began to race, she took a deep breath and nodded, she had to do this sooner or later, and though later sounds like a good idea, she didn't have an excuse to refuse.

" um of course." she mumbled.

**At the bamboo forest with Po and Tigress.**

Po followed behind Tigress twirling his finger nervously praying in his head to every gods that she wont go to hard on him, or to at least give him so strength to survive her scary, big, sharp, feisty claws. He gulped as he pictured them on his fur. _' oh man please let this be fast!, I don't wanna feel any pain! Oh no she stopped…. This can't be good.'_ he thought to himself as he saw Tigress stop at dead tracks and turn to face him, their eyes locking once again. Po took a deep breath and decided to break the silence since she wouldn't talk.

" so uh… what did you needa talk about?" Tigress took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

" I just needed to ask you something…" she whispered, feeling her heart race in her chest.

" uh. Okay go on…." Po encouraged.

" Po… what you said in the kitchen…. Is it true?" she asked.

" wha- what are you …er… talking about, I don't know what your talking about hehe." Po was completely awful at lying anyone could see that.

" Po." Tigress stated seriously, the panda stopped his mumbling and sighed in defeat.

" yea I did. Please don't Claw me!" he muttered, holding his paws up in defense.

" Po-"

" I mean I know your probably mad right now and all but just go easy on me!"

" Po just listen-"

" its okay if you don't feel the same way, I totally understand! Just please let me live!"

" Panda-" Tigress tried again walking towards him.

" oh who am I kidding, you probably want to tear me to pieces right now, and oh man just please tell you didn't sharpen your claws! I mean come on I- Mmph!" he was silenced by a pair of soft lips against his, making him shut up, only to make his eyes go wide in shock, he stood immobilized not sure how to react, Master Tigress of the furious five was kissing HIM! Of all people HIM. Once he was about to settle into the kiss Tigress pulled away, her face was bright red, but smirked as she saw his expression. His lips were still puckered, and his eyes were insanely wide.

" THAT Dragon Warrior is your FIRST kiss." she stated with a loving smile, Po had a goofy grin on his face not sure whether he was dreaming or imagining things. Idiotically he pinched himself, jumping up in pain.

" ow! Okay bad idea…. WHOA I'm not dreaming!" he grinned, Tigress giggled at his idiotic reaction.

" of course not you idiot." she giggled. Po smiled and took a step forward to the feline about to wrap her up in hug, but unfortunately his clumsiness got the best of him, once he took a step forward he tripped on his foot, he tried to keep to his balance but failed, he grabbed Tigress's arm hoping that would steady him but he only brought her down with him, falling on his back. He made sure Tigress landed on his belly so she wouldn't get hurt, the feline blushed as she saw the position they were in. Her cheeks were insanely red it went through her orange fur, Po noticed her expression and let out a small smile, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her head down towards him, the feline understood what he wanted and leaned in with out hesitation, closing her eyes letting her lips brush against his. They both kissed with deep passion, one that no other thought could ever exist, Tigress felt her stomach tickle a little, she never felt anything like this before. Her heart raced at a high speed that eventually she began to panic, at any moment she felt like her heart was about to escape her chest, she moved her lips in a romantic rhythm a long with Po's, both letting their lower lips bite along their upper lips. After what seemed like an eternity they gave each other one last peck on the lips before they broke off. Tigress smiled and wrapped her arms around the panda.

" You know something Dragon warrior?" she smirked. Po chuckled.

" Nope, what?" the feline leaned in and brought her lips to his ear and slowly whispered.

" Viper will never kiss you again." she said lovingly and gave him a peck on the cheek standing up and pulling him along with her.

" after the kiss we just shared, wouldn't dream of it." Po smirked hugging her tightly. " besides I doubt Crane would let me go near her after that accident." he chuckled. Tigress let out a small smile.

" I'll take care of him if it comes to something like that, after all… no one can hurt you Panda, only I can." she smiled. Po chuckled and pressed his lips to hers again.

**Over with Crane and Viper.**

Crane and Viper walked silently side by side, the bird led the way to the bamboo forest, taking the opposite direction from where the feline and the panda walked off to. From the corner of his eye he can see Viper twitching a little, he knew she was nervous suddenly out of nowhere she sneezed three time in a row.

" *Achoo!*" Viper sniffed and rubbed her nose with the tip of her tail. Crane glanced at her with a worried expression fearing she may be coming down with something.

" Viper are you alright?" the snake sniffed and nodded.

" yea I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Crane kept an eye on her not entirely convince but handed her a tissue. She gladly took It and rubbed her nose again.

" thanks, soooo…. What is it that you wanted to ummmm talk about?" she asked a little shaky not sure she wanted to bring up the subject. Crane blushed a deep scarlet but figured he needed to get it off his chest.

" Listen Viper…about what you said… you know in the kitchen, well did you mean that?" he asked looking at her in the eyes. Viper blushed as they locked gazes and quickly looked down at her tail trying to figure out what to say with out sounding dumb. Oh to hell with it, she already shouted it to everyone in the palace what's the point in hiding it now.

" umm… Yes I did Crane." she whispered, Crane stood silent for a while, Viper thought he was feeling awkward so she started babbling on again.

" b-but it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me… I completely understand." she mumbled. Crane shook his head.

" wha- Viper-"

" I just don't want you to take this offhand, just please promise me you wont feel awkward around me." she begged.

" Viper-"

" I don't want our friendship to be ruined just because you know how I feel about you now, please Crane I want us to remain friends… I don't expect anything else from you."

" Viper listen to what I have to-"

" promise me Crane? Promise me we-"

" I LOVE YOU TOO VIPER!" Crane choked out silencing her. Viper's eyes widened, she froze in place not sure how to react, she was taken completely off guard. The bird slowly walked over to her and wrapped his wings around her in a tight embrace. Viper felt her cheeks heat up but let out a small smile happy that Crane felt the same way.

" I love you too Viper, I always have." Crane whispered in her ear, Viper blushed a little but coiled herself around the bird returning the embrace.

" but there is something I would like to take care of right now if you don't mind." Crane added with a small grin. Viper arched an eyebrow.

" and that would be…?" Crane smirked and leaned in close to her lips.

" this.." he whispered as he pressed his beak into her lips. Viper's eyes widened, but slowly let her eyelids drop melting into the kiss. Just then Crane released her and had a smile spread across his face.

" that was your first REAL kiss Viper." he stated with a grin, Viper giggled and then got a bright idea, she gave him a devilish smirk and slithered close to him.

" you know what would make it better?" she asked with a grin, Crane blushed and shook his head. Viper immediately grabbed his hat and covered both of their face kissing him passionately, Crane's eyes widened, but closed his eyes and led on to the romantic rhythm Viper was moving her lips. After a while Viper placed his hat back in place and gave out a smirk. Crane had a dumbstruck expression his beak covered with Viper's lipstick.

" my second real kiss." Viper giggled finishing up her sentence. Crane composed himself and wrapped his wings around her.

" and another thing Viper." he began. " Po is NEVER kissing you again." he said firmly, Viper let out a giggle and recoiled herself around him.

" do you possibly think Tigress would let me NEAR him after what happened?" she teased, Crane chuckled.

" you knew about her and her feelings this whole time?" he asked a little embarrassed.

" well she thinks I haven't noticed, but judging by the way she glared at me, and snarled every time I was with him… yea sort of." she giggled. Crane shook his head.

" you really are observant, but that's okay I love it." he grinned.

" only when I need to be." she giggled and kissed his cheek. And wrapped herself around the bird.

" come on we should head back, my day off doesn't start until tomorrow." Viper stated.

" you mean OUR day off, I got permission from Shifu." Crane added blushing a little, Viper eyed him confused.

" I didn't want you and Po alone together." he mumbled. Viper giggled and kissed him on the cheek, both walking towards the valley.

**Back with Po and Tigress.**

" we should head back, our day off wasn't exactly suppose to start today. Master Shifu is probably going to kill me." Po mumbled, breaking away from the feline, Tigress sighed but nodded in agreement.

" right, let's go. Oh and by the way, Shifu gave Crane and I the day off as well." she stated with a grin. Po arched and eyebrow and Tigress blushed.

" I didn't exactly want you alone with Viper…." she confessed blushing a deep scarlet. Po chuckled and took hold of her paw.

" well that's not gonna happen now will it?" he chuckled.

" I hope so, unless you want broken bones." Tigress threatened giving him a devilish smile, Po shook his head while smirking.

" don't worry Tigress, I only got eyes for you." he whispered. Tigress smiled at that, and held his paw, both warriors walking to the valley with smiles on their faces. As soon as they reached the valley they caught sight of Crane and Viper walking out of the bamboo forest in the opposite direction, they looked rather happy.

" I take it were not the only ones?" Po stated observing the two, Tigress giggled and nodded in agreement.

" judging by the lipstick on Crane's beak, we are most definitely not the only ones." Po burst out in laughter as he saw the red lip mark on Crane's beak. The bird and the snake walked over to them and noticed they were giggling.

" what's so funny?" Crane asked, Tigress just pointed at her own lips for him to get the memo. Crane arched an eyebrow and rubbed his beak with his wing. Then blushed in embarrassment when he saw the red stains. He quickly rubbed harder but only made it worse, smudging it all over his beak. Po couldn't help but laugh hard.

" Crane you got a little… yup right there." he chuckled and pointed at his beak, Viper rolled her eyes and help her new lover wipe it off. As soon as she was finished she smiled, Crane blushed but gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Tigress and Po couldn't help but smile as they watched the lovely scene between the two.

" yea! Told you had it Viper!" Po shrieked in excitement. Viper chuckled and nodded.

" told you it would work out fine between you two as well." she stated and pointed at Tigress. The feline blushed but let out a small smile. Just then Po shrieked in excitement and help up his paw in the air.

" give it here Viper! Twirl five!" he said happily Viper slapped his hand.

" High Five!" just when they were about to smack each other's hands again Crane and Tigress snatched them away.

" *ahem*!" Tigress and Crane said in unison and glared at both of them, Viper and Po chuckled a little and immediately wrapped their arms around their loved ones.

" oh come on Tigress it's just a handshake, don't be mad ." Po chuckled, while rubbing Tigress back, while she still had her arms crossed over her chest, while being held in the panda's arms.

" hmmm….. Alright I guess it's nothing to be worried about." Tigress mumbled finally wrapping her arms around the panda.

" come on Crane, no need to be mad, Po is a brother to me nothing else." Viper giggled kissing him on the cheek.

" I guess it's okay." Crane chuckled wrapping his wings around her. After that the two new bond couple made their way up the palace stairs. Po of course was having some difficulties getting all the way to the top.

" I (pant) seriously (pant) hate (pant) these!" he whined, Tigress chuckled, and gave him a peck on the lips, Po's blood raced up to his cheeks and immediately stood up straight.

" Stairs! Your going down! Your no match for the legendary Dragon Warrior! Whooooo!" he shrieked and began jogging up the stairs, Crane and Viper looked at Tigress with wide eyes.

" how did you know a kiss would work?" Crane asked, Tigress shrugged.

" I'm not sure, I just gave it a shot, but it looks like I'll have to do that more often if it gives him that type of energy." she snickered. Viper chuckled and nudged her shoulder.

" like you wouldn't enjoy every minute of it." she taunted, making the feline blush.

" shut up." she mumbled making the snake giggle in amusement. After a couple of minutes, the warriors reached the top and glanced at Po that was not on the floor out of breath.

" phew, man those stairs are a killer, thanks for helping Ti." Po chuckled getting up to his feet, Tigress smirked and took his paw.

" don't mention Dragon Warrior." she said sweetly. Crane and Viper giggled at the two love birds, but Tigress and Po ignored them and made their way to the training hall. Crane and Viper followed behind and all of them smirked as they saw Monkey and Mantis wearing aprons and had some paint stains on their faces, apparently their punishment was to paint the WHOLE training hall.

" Mantis were suppose to be using chocolate Brown not Honey Brown!" Monkey complained, Mantis rolled his eyes.

" what's the difference it's still brown." he mumbled.

" UGH! I hope this is the last time I get stuck with you, you get us into a lot of trouble."

" hey you didn't say that when you were going a long with everything!." Mantis defended.

" ugh, can you just paint it chocolate brown?"

" I'm not going to repaint this whole wall all over again! It's hard when you're the size of a mouse!" Mantis complained. Monkey rolled his eyes.

" ugh fine! Finish painting my side, I'll fix this." Monkey snapped dipping the brush back in the chocolate brown paint and shook it a little trying to get the extra paint off, but he accidentally splashed mantis.

" HEY!" Mantis groaned.

" ugh, Mantis get out of the way!"

" why you little!-" Mantis growled, and grabbed his paintbrush and rubbed it all over Monkey's tail.

" What the heck man! It'll take hours for me to take this off!" Monkey snapped, growling at the insect.

" I gotta say bro, brown is definitely NOT your color." Mantis snickered. The couples walked in and cleared their throats getting their attention, but they forgot they were still holding paws/tail/wing. Monkey and Mantis's jaws dropped as they gazed up at them.

" no way." Mantis choked out. Monkey nodded in agreement and closed his jaw.

" so um. You guys are together?" Monkey asked, the couples looked at each other and nodded, Mantis burst out in laughter and wiggled his four legs in the air.

" oh man! This is epic I can't believe it. I mean Po and Tigress! Crane and Viper! Oh man wait till-" suddenly he was cut off by an angered primate who squashed him with his paint brush.

" better keep that tiny mouth of yours shut, all it does is get's us into trouble!" Monkey snapped, Mantis mumbled something from under the brush. Monkey lifted the brush to understand.

" what?"

" oh man! I just seriously can't believe this happened! I mean after this whole time we were trying to hook up the wrong-OOF" Monkey shut him up again, and growled.

" Mantis shut up!" he snarled. The coupled eyes suspiciously.

" you were trying to do what?" Tigress asked, glaring at the two.

" NOTHING! NOTHING, Mantis hasn't eaten since breakfast, hehe….. He always mumbles stupid stuff ya'know." Monkey laughed nervously, while Mantis frowned at him. He mumbled something under the brush again. But this time Monkey pushed down the brush harder.

" shut it bug, or else your going to meet something much worse then girl mantises." the primate threatened, Mantis gulped and nodded in agreement. Then monkey released him and Mantis gasped for air. Just then Tigress stepped forward.

" what were you going to say Mantis." she snarled, unleashing her claws, Mantis gulped and held up his thingies in defense.

" nothing! I mean it's not like we were trying to hook up Po and Viper by dumping out all the food in the kitchen! Heheh." then he realized what he said and covered his mouth, Monkey face palmed and rubbed his face. Po and Viper let out a small blush in embarrassment, while Tigress and Crane snarled furiously at what they just heard.

" you two were trying to Hook up MY Viper with someone whom she considers a brother after they told you they didn't like each other that way!" Crane snapped.

" and you were Trying to force MY Po into a relationship he clearly stated he didn't want! Why you two little!-"

" hey it was all Mantis's idea!" Monkey accused the insect, the bug groaned.

" gee thanks for having my back Pal." he snapped.

" sorry buddy, I'm to young to die!." Monkey defended, Crane and Tigress snarled and were about to charge at the two, only to get caught by their loved ones.

" Tigress calm down, it's over now were together it doesn't matter, besides we got a date tomorrow remember?" Po whispered, this calmed her down, she turned over to her panda and let out a small smile.

" your right, forgive me for my outburst." she mumbled then turned to the insect and primate.

" I'll deal with you two later." she growled. Monkey and Mantis gulped.

" Crane its okay, we got important things to do tomorrow." Viper said sweetly, Crane smiled and nodded in agreement.

" right, I'll make sure tomorrow turns out as a special day for us." he said calmly. Then glanced at the bug and monkey.

" we'll settle this later." he mumbled. Then the two couple left over to the kitchen. Leaving Monkey and Mantis alone in the training hall still shaking in fear.

" you've done it now bug!" Monkey shrieked. Mantis groaned.

" I panicked okay! You saw the look on Tigress's Face! If looks could kill I'd be dead!"

" I'm so glad she didn't kill you though." Monkey grinned evilly.

" really? Oh thanks buddy for a second I thought-" then gulped as he saw the devilish grin the primate gave him.

" cause then I wouldn't have the pleasure to kill you myself!" Monkey snapped and launched at him but Mantis moved out of the way just in time. He began to run away.

" get back here you little bug!" Monkey growled, and chased after him.

" is there not a day when someone isn't trying to kill me!" Mantis shrieked running away.

" if you would keep your mouth shut MAYBE!" Monkey shouted and chased him out the training hall. Master Shifu caught sight of the two and rolled his eyes.

" even with the biggest punishment those two will never learn." he smirked.


	7. Romance Blooms and Karma Hits HARD

**A/N: here's chapter 7 you guys c: done and done ^.^ sorry we took a while, but were hoping you guys like it (: read and review and tell us what you think!**

A few hours passed, and Monkey and Mantis felt like they've just been blasted by one of Shen's cannons, they were so exhausted from running around, Monkey had to give credit to the little guy, he sure hopped fast.

" Mantis! (pant) get (pant) back here!" Monkey shouted slowing his pace into a jog which eventually became into a walk, and then a crawl.

" I'm soooo going to kill you!" Monkey called out, the bug collapsed on the floor totally out of breath.

" one (pant) day (pant)! Can I just have (pant) one day where someone (pant) isn't trying to (pant) MURDER ME!" Mantis stated trying to catch his, only to hear sudden footsteps, he turned and saw an enraged Monkey suddenly launching at him. The bug let out a girly shriek and suddenly got a handful of energy and began busting it out like lighting. Monkey grabbed the insect with his tail and held him close to his face.

" your so dead!." Mantis gulped and shivered in fear.

" can I just do one last thing buddy?" he asked, Monkey sighed.

" what now Mantis?"

" this!" Mantis said and pinched his nose with his thingies, making Monkey release him while rubbing his nose.

" OW! Oh you've done it now!" Monkey growled and began to chase after him, the insect ran back inside the training with the primate right on his antennas. Mantis ran in and hid behind a paint can, Monkey slammed the gate open and ran over in the direction where he believed the insect went, but suddenly tripped on the paint the insect was hiding behind and spilled It on the floor.

" oh crap!" he gasped, Mantis took advantage of his worried gaze and made a run for it, Monkey caught sight of him and stepped on the paint.

" get back here!" he shouted leaving a trace of brown footprints behind him as he ran after him.

**In the Kitchen with the two new bound couples.**

" hey Tigress need any help with those?" Po asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, watching her make some sandwiches, the feline turned to look at him and kissed him on the cheek.

" of course." she stated, Po chuckled and stood beside her and helped her make some more. Once they finished they placed it in the picnic basket where they packed more food.

" I'll get started and make us some noodles so we can take them." Po stated, Tigress let out a smile and stood beside him.

" do you mind if I watch?" she asked, Po grinned and shook his head.

" 'course not, you want to help me?" he asked, Tigress blushed, if it's one thing she couldn't do was cook.

" no that's alright, I'll just watch you."

" what's wrong? You can't cook?" he asked, seeing her uneasy gesture, Tigress blushed in embarrassment but nodded her head.

" I can't, last time I tried, I nearly destroyed the kitchen." she mumbled, Po hugged her and put her in front of him.

" it's okay I'll help you." he whispered and gave her the cooking spoon, Tigress was a little nervous she never tried to cook again after that accident a few years ago. Po had already put all the ingridients in, all he had to do was put in some noodles, he handed them to Tigress.

" here you go, just put them in the pot and I'll help you through the rest." he instructed Tigress nodded and gently placed the noodles inside. After, Po needed to chop off some radishes, he motioned Tigress to walk over and handed her the blade, then he placed his paw on hers and helped her chop them into pieces. Tigress felt the heat run over to her cheeks as she the position they were in. although they were already dating she still felt a little nervous sometimes, her heart raced at a marathon speed. As soon as they were finished they placed them in the pot and Po helped Tigress stir the soup, once he thought it was ready, he took a spoon and held it up to Tigress mouth letting her taste it, the feline blushed but gladly opened her mouth and let the panda feed her.

" good?" he asked, Tigress chuckled.

" as always. Dragon Warrior." she giggled, Po thought her laugh was the most beautiful thing he ever heard, he kissed her cheek and placed the soup in a couple of bowls and placed it on the basket.

At the other side of the palace kitchen, Crane was having a little trouble getting their lemonade to taste right, either he would add to much sugar, or it would taste insanely sour, with a sigh of defeat he called over his beloved.

" Viper, I seriously can't seem to get the lemonade right, what am I doing wrong?" he mumbled, Viper placed the wooden spoon on the counter and slithered over to his side, she took the spoon and tasted it making a little face, it was a little to sour. Crane blushed in embarrassment, but she giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

" it's okay Crane, you just need to add a little sugar to it." she smiled sweetly and took a dash of sugar and placed it in the jar, once she stirred it she held up for the bird to take a sip. Crane tasted it and smiled.

" it's delicious Viper." he commented, Viper blushed a little but let out a grin.

" you made it Crane, I just simply helped." she stated, Crane kissed her cheek.

" your just amazing at everything." he whispered, the snake giggled but led her way to the dumplings she was cooking earlier. Crane stepped forward and stood next to her observing how she flipped them with her tail, but he felt a little concern since her tail was still injured due to the burning accident that occurred in the Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

" Viper do you need any help? I don't you want your tail to get burned again." he mumbled the snake took the time to observe her tail, sure it still kinda burned, but she was able to move it around.

" my tail is okay. Don't worry Crane" the bird shook his head.

" I don't want you getting hurt again, so just tell me what to do and I'll do it." he stated, Viper smiled at her beloved, it was nice to know he cared deeply for her. She nodded in agreement and stood aside.

" when I tell you too, just flip them over okay?" she instructed the bird nodded and stood in front of the dumplings waiting for her instructions.

" okay, now gently take the spoon and flip them over.." Viper instructed, Crane nodded and did as told.

"like this?" he asked, Viper giggled.

" perfect." A few minutes later, the dumplings were finished, Crane and Viper placed them in a bowl and walked over to the basket, Viper had made some extra and set them aside. Po being hungry like always got the delicious scent and sniffed.

" Viper did you make dumplings?" he asked. The snake giggled and nodded.

" yes I did, Tigress, Po do you want some?" she kindly asked, the feline and the panda nodded and walked over to bowl that held the dumplings. Po grinned and got a great idea, he quickly got a dumpling and held it up to Tigress, the feline rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

" come on Ti. Open your mouth you know you want to.'' Po teased, Tigress chuckled.

" Po I can feed myself you know." she giggled.

" where's the fun in that?" he grinned, the feline shook her head in amusement but opened her mouth letting the panda shove the dumpling in.

" is it good?" Po asked looking at Tigress chew, he thought it was adorable, once she finished and swallowed she smirked and grabbed a dumpling.

" I don't know, why don't you find out yourself." she taunted and held up the dumpling. Po grinned and immediately opened his mouth, the feline placed it in place and kissed him on the cheek.

" Oh man! These are great Viper! Where did you learn how to make them so delicious!" the snake smiled, pleased that they liked her meal.

" I use to cook all the time with my sister, dumplings were our favorite treats. We made them all the time for my father and mother." she stated.

" well you and your sister are some awesome cooks!" Po shrieked, feeding Tigress another one with out her expecting it. The feline finished chewing and swallowed.

" your really sneaky sometime's…..I love it." Tigress taunted, wrapping her arms around him, while he pulled her closer.

" let's just say, I learned from the best." he replied kissing her on top of the head.

Viper and Crane smiled at the scene, completely happy for their friends, just then Viper eyed the dumplings and got a sneaky idea. She picked up a dumpling and hid it behind her, looking up at her beloved.

" say -ah- Crane." Crane gazed up at her a little confused.

" Wha- *gulp*" Viper shoved in a small dumpling into his beak catching him by surprise but not enough to choke him, she giggled at his expression. As soon as he was finished chewing he smiled at her.

" you're a fantastic cook." he grinned, Viper blushed at his compliment and giggled.

" thank you." she smiled, then Crane picked up a dumpling and held it up.

" your turn." the snake giggled and opened her mouth. Crane gently placed it in letting her chew it down. He smiled at the sight of his beloved chewing it with a smile. Tigress and Po watched them in awe, they looked cute together. Just then they heard footsteps, along with glass breaking, only to see a Mantis barging in as fast as he could. He quickly jumped on the table, shaking it little. The basket nearly fell off but Tigress quickly snatched it away before it hit the floor. The insect was breathing hard and quickly hopped on the top shelf, his comrades looked at him in confusion not sure what's gotten into him. As if to answer their question a really angered primate stepped in snarling through his teeth.

" .He?" he growled, The others arched an eyebrow but Tigress rolled her eyes and pointed to the top shelf, the primate snarled and quickly jumped to the top snatching some potato bags out of the way and gazed up at the insect that was shaking in fear.

" Got you now bug!" he growled.

" MOMMA!" Mantis shrieked and tried to hop off only to be grabbed by his antenna's.

" come on Monkey, I'm your brother from another mother, you wouldn't hurt an insect now would ya?" Mantis gulped. Monkey frowned.

" of course I wouldn't BUDDY" he said in sarcasm and tighten his grip on him. Mantis began to pray holding his thingies together. Monkey jumped down from the shelf holding his grip on the bug.

" sorry for interrupting, Mantis and I have some serious business to take care of." Monkey snapped eyeing the bug with a glare.

" NO! NO we Don't! Guys help me out here! If you love me!" Mantis begged the two couples, that were seriously trying to hold in a laugh. Just then Po looked at the primates tail.

" I know this if off, but ya'know Monkey, Brown looks pretty good on you." he complimented, the primate gazed up at his tail and swooshed it around.

" oh really? I thought it looked kinda off limits, but thanks Bud- YEOW!" Monkey shrieked as Mantis bit his hand getting free from his grip.

" why you little! Come here!" Monkey growled and glared at the bug that was now hiding behind the panda. Only to be grabbed by Tigress this time. She snarled at the bug and grasped his tiny body hard making him cough for air.

" .." she growled. And threw him aside, Mantis recovered at mid air and landed on his feet.

" Jeez Tigress, I would NEVER see Po like that. Ow." he rubbed his legs that were sore from running so much and for being thrown. Tigress glared at him and unleashed her claws taunting him a little. He held up his thingies together in defense.

" just saying! Damn and to think you two wouldn't even be together with them if it weren't for Monkey making them kiss." he snapped dusting himself, Po and Viper felt a little sick as they remembered that incident, both warrior grasped a paw/tail onto their mouth trying to hold in a gag. Tigress and Crane however snarled at him, clearly not wanting to remember that horrible sight. Monkey thought about that for a minute and nodded in agreement.

" I'm with Mantis on this one, you guys should be thanking me rather then trying to kill me or…..us." he muttered.

" thank you? THANK YOU? This whole time you two were trying to force them into a relationship they didn't want!" Tigress snapped, Crane nodded in agreement.

" she's right, you two are always trying to stick your noses where they don't belong." Mantis burst out in laughter.

" yea and you two wouldn't admit that you were Jealous"

" yea not to mention their faces, when Po and Viper talked at the same time. Making them faint." Monkey added chuckling a little.

" Oh I bet they-" Mantis began but was cut off as soon as Tigress threw some star blades at him pinning him to the wall, without a warning, the insect was in shock, shivering in fear against the wall, not finding the nerve to move. Monkey burst out in laughter at the frightened bug only to be interrupted by Crane that threw some at him pinning him beside the insect. The primate gulped a little.

" What else Mantis hmm?" Tigress stated, holding up another star blade in her paw as a warning. Mantis shivered and gulped.

" uhh- that umm….. Were very VERY happy for you two, and hope that you will get married and live happily ever after! Hehe, right Monkey ol'pal?" he laughed nervously.

" very true, hehe. Sooooo happy for you hehe." he added quickly really nervous, Tigress and Crane smirked at them and chuckled.

" that's what we thought you said." Tigress stated, walking over to her beloved and placed a kiss on his lips seeing he was a slight green still thinking about that accident.

" you okay Dragon warrior?" she asked sweetly hugging him tightly, Po blushed but let out a huge grin.

" never better. At least now anyway." he smirked. Crane walked over to the snake and placed a wing around her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

" feeling better?" he asked charmingly. Viper giggled and coiled herself around him.

" A LOT better now." she giggled. Mantis spit out in disgust not enjoying the cheesy moment between the two couples.

" Man! Don't do that in front of us it burns!" he complained. Crane and Tigress looked at each other and smirked, then gazed up at their beloved and wrapped their arm/wings around them bringing them into a passionate kiss. Letting their lips move in a romantic rhythm kissing them with everything they had. Mantis and Monkey groaned in annoyance.

" get a room!" Monkey snapped, Tigress and Crane broke away from them and held out a star blade as a warning. Making the insect and the primate gulp in fear.

" uh- I - I mean you guys are er….. Cute together." he muttered praying that they wont throw them, the bird and the feline smirked and turned to their beloved that were still dazed over the awesome kiss they just received.

" shall we get going Dragon warrior?" Tigress said sweetly wrapping an arm around his holding the basket with her free paw.

" huh? Oh uh- yea hehe let's go." Po said dazed up and walked out the kitchen with Tigress.

" Ladies first." Crane said kindly and let Viper pass in front of him like the gentlemen he was, leaving the insect and the primate pinned against the wall. The couple began to walk away behind the other two completely forgetting Mantis and Monkey.

" uh guys? Little help?" Mantis muttered, the couple didn't seem to here, and walked out the kitchen.

" GUYS!" Monkey shouted, too late they were already gone.

" great. How the hell are we gonna get down from here?" Mantis groaned shaking his tiny body, but it was no use he wont budge.

" Nice going Mantis, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you this time?" Monkey snapped. Mantis growled.

" well for one: we're stuck against the wall. Two: I'm faster then you. And Three: YOU started it this time!" Mantis snapped. Monkey rolled his eyes.

" I didn't start it!"

" you started the worst! Did you have to remind them about talking at the same time, and everything?" Mantis snapped, the primate groaned and said nothing.

" yea I thought so. So this time it wasn't just me Banana peeler."

" fine! Whatever, just…Ugh! Try to get down!" Monkey growled and began to squirm around, oh they were stuck tight alright.

**Over at the barracks with the two lovely couples**.

" anyone get a feeling that we forgot something in the kitchen?" Po asked glancing at his friends and putting an arm over his lover's shoulder. Tigress and Crane gazed up at each other and grinned.

" nope, the basket is set for tomorrow, we cleaned up and put everything in place, I don't think we missed anything." Tigress smirked, Crane grinned and nodded in agreement. And placed a wing around Viper.

" I believe everything is in order. Nothings missing big guys." Crane stated with a smile, well it looked more like a devilish grin. Viper and Po looked at each other a little confused on how they acted but shrugged it off. Soon the couples reached Tigress's and Viper's room.

Po and Tigress stood in front of the feline's room, Po smiled and brought his beloved in a strong bear hug making her giggle. Once they separated, Po placed his thumb and index finger on her chin and tilted her head up, Tigress knew what was coming and stood up on her tiptoes, both closing their eyes and leaned in pressing their lips together, they felt like they were in the clouds, floating in the air, nothing mattered at the moment, it was just he and her, the feline wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer while he wrapped them around her waist, holding her tightly. They gave each other one last peck before they completely released each other. Tigress blushed a deep red, sure she kissed him many times already, but for some reason with this kiss she felt a strong feeling within her heart, Love was powerful, the strongest feeling above all. And she thanked every gods on being with the most amazing panda ever. Po on the other hand, couldn't put what he felt in words, this feline made him feel like no other. He loved her dearly and that was enough for him.

" goodnight Ti." he murmured kissing her forehead.

" goodnight Po." she replied releasing him, the panda took her paw and kissed it charmingly making her turn a shade of red, it was even noticeable through her fur.

" I love you." he murmured and stepped back letting her step into her bedroom.

" I love you too." she whispered with a smile, Once done the feline smiled and slowly closed her door behind her, sighing dreamily as she placed her back on her door. Smiling widely as she slumped on her bed. She chuckled to herself.

" I'm acting like a foolish teenager." she muttered to herself, not that she cared. Po walked over to his room and made the same dreamy sigh, he grinned and jumped on his bed.

" yes! This is so awesome!" he whispered.

**Over with Crane and Viper.**

Crane gazed down at the snakes beautiful eyes, they sparkled like the twilight stars, he thought she was the most beautiful creature he ever came across with. Despite that she didn't have arms or legs, he was complete when she was by his side, this day was an absolute miracle to him, he was finally with the one he loved, he didn't care about anything else as long as he was with her. He gently stroked her cheek with his wings and chuckled.

" goodnight Viper." he murmured, the snake smiled and coiled herself around him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

" goodnight Crane." she whispered. Just as she was about to release him, he grabbed her face with his feathers and kissed her on the lips, the snake was taken off guard but closed her eyelids and let it happen. She kissed him with as much passion as she could, she didn't care about anything else in the world, in this world it was just her and Crane, they could create their own, all she wants is to be happy with him by her side. In a few minutes Crane released her lips and smiled down at her. The snake blushed and smiled,

" Love you Crane." she whispered.

" Love you too Vi." then slowly the snake closed her door behind her. Sighing dreamily. Crane walked into his bedroom and placed a wing on his lips with a huge grin on his face. He sighed dreamily and made himself comfortable on his bedroll. The two couple slept in peace that night, happy they're finally together with the once they care about.

**Down at the Kitchen.**

Mantis and Monkey layed against the wall completely exhausted, they gave up on their squirming hours ago, nothing seemed to work. Mantis groaned and looked at Monkey.

" think they'll ever notice we're still here?" he muttered.

" by the looks Tigress and Crane gave us, I don't think they have the intentions of bringing us down." Monkey muttered.

" jeez, those two seriously have some issues! I can't believe they have the heart to date! I mean look at us!" he hissed, wiggling his thingies, that were trapped between the blades. Monkey rolled his eyes.

" you know what they say, you get blinded by love."

" don't remind me." Mantis groaned spitting in disgust.

" well, try to make yourself comfy, looks like were spending the night here." Monkey muttered. Mantis growled in annoyance.

" oh yea, like I have a choice." he groaned. Monkey sighed.

" this is going to be a looooong night." he muttered to himself.


	8. The Date Begins

**A/N: Hello readers here's chapter 8 (: hope you guys like, my most sincere apologies for not being able to update sooner, i've got a lot of stuff on my hands and its taking up my time, sorry! i just hope you guys enjoy this chapter c: thanks again to crystal for her big ideas ^.^ again i apologize for taking forever . **

**but anyways! ENJOY! :DDD**

The next morning. Master Shifu found himself awaking from his meditation, he gazed at the night sky, and could see sparks of the sunlight rising towards the valley, the gong should ring in exactly one hour, he gathered Oogway's staff and made his way into the kitchen, surely Viper had retreated his favorite Tea the day they were sent to gather up some food. The red panda walked into the kitchen and opened the lowest cabinet, fresh new pack of his favorite green tea were stacked neatly, he grabbed a pack and pulled out a pot to boil some water, once he finished his tea his ears twitched as he heard the sound of soft snores. He arched an eyebrow and turned his head only to find Monkey and Mantis sleeping hopelessly pinned against the wall.

" what in the gods name-?" he mumbled to himself, but then shook his head.

" I rather not interfere." he mumbled to himself and walked out of the kitchen leaving the sleeping primate and Mantis on the wall.

Quietly the grandmaster made his way into the training hall to see how everything was in order, he took a sip of his tea only to spit it out as he gasped in shock of the mess that was presented in front of him. The walls were splashed with uneven patterns, the paint cans were tilted over creating a humongous puddle of brown paint all over the smoothed floor. Shifu's right eye began to twitch and felt furious at the horrible mess.

" WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEAVENLY GODS HAPPENED IN HERE!" his outraged voice echoed in the entire palace, that up at the bunkhouse the five and Po suddenly awoke from their slumber.

" Master Shifu!" Tigress urged running out of the barracks, Crane, Viper, and Po immediately ran behind her and made their way to the training hall, they busted in and quickly took their fighting stances.

" Master is everything al-" Po began but quickly dropped his jaw as he gazed at the horrible mess in the training hall.

" whoa… what happened here?" the panda asked, glancing at his master only see a furious glare on his face.

" Not to worry Dragon warrior, I have the slightest idea of what happened." he growled. Po shook a little yea they've seen Shifu pissed off most of the time, but this time words couldn't describe how scary he looked, even Tigress's eyes widened as she gazed down at his furious expression, the red panda composed himself and looked at the couple with a hint of anger still in his voice.

" you four are dismissed whenever your ready, I will handle this." he snapped and stomped out of the training hall leaving a feared group of kung fu warriors.

" uhh do you think it's a good idea to follow him?" Po asked with fear still in his voice. Tigress connected their paws together and gave it a small squeeze

" I don't think so… unless you want to have a slow and painful death." she muttered, a little nervous herself.

" uh I think we should start getting ready to leave… don't you agree Viper?" Crane chuckled a little nervously.

" yes I believe we do, before we end up in a mess." she whispered. The four quickly agreed on that and began to run back to the barracks to change and retrieve their supplies for their special time together. Once they were finished they all stepped out of their bedrooms dressed and ready to go.

" everyone ready?" Po asked, They all nodded and Tigress took a step forward and kissed the panda on the cheek.

" ready as I'll ever be Dragon Warrior." she smirked, Po blushed a deep red but took her paw and pulled her forward, they gathered the picnic basket and marched their way over to inform…or try to inform Shifu that they would be on their way without being kicked out. The couples made their way to training hall, but froze in place as they heard another growl from their grandmaster.

" YOU TWO NEED TO TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY OVER YOUR PUNISHMENTS! HAVE I NOT TRAINED YOU WELL WITH DISCIPLINE TO MAKE YOU TWO MATURE. AND NOT CAUSE ANY MORE OF THIS NONSENSE!" they heard Master Shifu yell, the couples looked at each other and shivered a little.

" uhhh- maybe we should just go…hehe" Po suggested, twirling his fingers together.

" I couldn't agree more…let's go." Tigress commented and held the panda's paw. They began to walk towards the training hall gate when they heard a door shut with a loud BANG!

" I got a better idea…. Run!" Po shrieked running out the door, with Tigress on his heels, followed by Crane and Viper. They raced down the palace stairs and made their way to the Valley, once they reached the bottom the couples slowed their pace and began to walk through the valley, Tigress and Po held paws again, not caring the attention it caused, Viper wrapped herself around Crane and walked behind the other two. With her Tiger hearing, Tigress heard a couple of teenagers giggling and making dreamy gazes. She chuckled and shook her head. They came across Mr. Ping's noodle shop, and saw the goose sweeping the floor at the entrance of his restaurant. The goose gazed up and saw his son along with other 3 warriors.

" Po! Good morning son!" the goose said wrapping his wings around the large panda. Crane and Viper smiled but began to walk ahead, leaving the two to take a small chat with Po's dad.

" hey dad." the panda smiled and returned the embrace. The goose took notice of Tigress standing beside his son and smirked.

" ah your on another date with Master Tigress I assume?" he chuckled. Even though they were an official couple, it still embarrassed Po at his father announcing things like this.

" Dad… not now!" he groaned in annoyance, Tigress Chuckled and put a paw on the panda's shoulder, looking down at the goose.

" as a matter of fact, yes Mr. Ping were going on a picnic." she said without hesitance. The goose smiled wider as he heard these news.

" oh splendid news! I must say you are entirely perfect for my son, such a beautiful face." the goose cheered. Tigress let out a small blush at that.

" I- well thank you Mr.-"

" oh do call me dad! It's an honor to finally have a daughter-in-law." the goose beamed excitedly Tigress and Po's eyes widened at that last comment and turned a deep shade of red.

" dad! We just started our relationship yesterday!"

" Mr. P- errr… Dad…. Umm I don't think were quite ready to start planning out a wedding." Tigress murmured feeling a little awkward calling the goose that, while blushing a deep red.

" yea dad I mean…. were barely getting use to being in a relationship, it's waaaaay to early for that." Po mumbled In embarrassment.

" ah but when it's time, I assume you will share a wedding with Master Crane and Viper?" the goose asked, Viper and Crane stared at them from distance, they too had a blush on their faces, Mr. Ping wasn't exactly the quietest person in the valley, and they actually over heard the statement.

" Dad! Can we not talk about this right now! Besides how do we know Crane and Viper don't want to have their own wedding?" Po asked a little confused why his father would assume they would do everything together, if anything he doubted Tigress and Viper would want to become pregnant at the same time! The panda quickly shook his head at that last thought.

" oh well I just assumed, since you've already had two dates together. That's all son"

" it wasn't a date!" Po grumbled. Tigress giggled a little at his embarrassment.

" but you were staring at Master Tigress with those dreamy eyes you would always show that giant Poster of-"

" Oh gee look at the time, sorry dad we gotta go. Hehe come on Tigress!" he urged taking her paw in his and began pulling her away.

" have a nice time son! You two master Tigress!" he waved happily, Po and Tigress caught up to Crane and Viper and immediately noticed their embarrassed expressions.

" I'm guessing you guys heard that?" Po asked.

" just a bit." Viper blushed.

"Your dad sure is perky no matter what time of the day it is, ey Po?" Crane managed to squeak out, still embarrassed at the thought of having a wedding so soon... even though he's dreamed about it many times.

"Ha-ha... Yeah, that's my dad for ya... Always in a good mood no matter what's happening with the world," Po managed to choke out, while trying to compose himself with a cough in his fist. Taking a quick look around, the four warriors than noticed how everyone seem to have heard that conversation between Po, Tigress, and Mr. Ping, and were now getting the idea that a wedding would soon take place!

"You think they'd have something better to do than wonder what's going on with our lives," Tigress mumbled to her boyfriend, and two best friends, who all nodded in agreement. Yes, one of the downsides to being famous and GREAT at kung fu was that EVERYONE seem to have to know what was going on with them... Whether it was changing there style, to who they were DATING. Just simply annoying sometimes. Although it seemed ridiculous to be thinking about Marriage, Tigress and Viper began to space out and thought about how their wedding would be. Tigress imagined herself walking down the aisle, Of course she didn't picture herself in a dress, heaven forbid such horrible clothing for her style. She however pictured herself wearing everything white, she allowed herself to have some eyeliner on her eyes but that's as far as it was gonna get. Then she pictured Po wearing a suit, looking rather handsome then usual, she began to blush as she pictured the rice being thrown all over the place when she and Po managed to take their first Husband and Wife kiss. She felt her heart racing and suddenly shook her head to gain back her composer, Viper however imagined her wedding to be utterly romantic, she how Crane was wearing a tie, she pictured herself gracefully slithering to his side coiling her tail on his wing, watching him slide the ring on the tip of her tail with a smile on his face, blushing as she pictured them sharing their loveable kiss. Too bad those beautiful images were interrupted by a sudden cry that seem to be coming from the palace.

"YOU WERE IRRESPONSIBLE WITH YOUR PUNISHMENT, MADE THIS PALACE LOOK LIKE A TOTAL MESS, SPILLED PAINT ALL OVER THE FINEST FLOORS! AND YET YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CLAIM THIS WAS ALL AN ACCIDENT!" they heard a shriek of fury. The warriors looked at each other and agreed on doing one thing: RUN. They all began to run down the valley and raced out the village, not exactly paying attention to where they were going, they ran off through the bamboo forest getting away from the valley as much as possible. Suddenly they came to a stop, the couples panted trying to catch their breath.

" did you ever think Shifu could be THAT scary when he's mad?" Po asked, grasping his knees to catch air.

" for the last 20 years of living under the palace roofs, never have I seen him or better yet HEARD him so upset." Tigress panted.

" Monkey and Mantis have really done it this time." Crane shook his head in disapproval. Viper nodded in agreement.

" but I didn't think he would get that mad, I mean yea the training hall was a little messy." Po began receiving expressions saying -a little?- the panda sighed.

" okay so it was a Huge! Mess, but seriously I mean they can always clean it up.."

" Po Master Shifu has been very overprotective over the Training hall because Grandmaster Oogway made it himself. Shifu always treasures everything that was once in his hands." Tigress explained. Po made an 'O' with his mouth and nodded understanding everything now.

" so like, that's why he nearly shredded me to pieces when he saw me accidentally falling in the sacred pool of tears?" he mumbled, remembering Shifu's raged face. He shivered at the memory and shook his head.

" exactly." Tigress replied, trying to hold in her laughter when she remembered Po's frightened face that day.  
>" well that explains a lot." he mumbled groaning a little. Viper slithered over to him and gently patted his shoulder.<p>

" it's alright Brother, we all had to pass through rough punishments to figure that out." she giggled. Po let out a small smile and held up his paw.

" thanks sister, High five." she smacked it.

" Low five" she added, just when they were about to smack their paws again, they were shoved away from their jealous girlfriend/boyfriend. Tigress hissed.

" not to ruin a nice moment, but we must get going if we want to have lunch." Tigress muttered feeling completely annoyed. Crane nodded in agreement, making Po and Viper chuckle.

" come on Ti. I told you it's just a handshake." Po chuckled kissing her on the lips making her softened up. '_stupid panda, he always knows how to kill my pissed off mode.'_ thought the feline, deepening their lovely kiss. Suddenly Po broke off and took hold of her paw.

" Crane, I told you Po is just a brother, no need to be upset. Besides I got something better in mind for you." she hinted with a giggle.

" uh-huh and that would be…..?"

" this." she giggled and kissed him on the beak. Crane's jealousy immediately melted as he began to kiss her back. When they broke off he rolled his eyes.

" your really sneaky on some things aren't you?" he chuckled, Viper nodded.

" Yup." she giggled. And kissed again, Tigress smiled holding onto Po in a tight embrace but then cleared her throat.

" *ahem* if you two love birds are finished I believe we should be on our way to Lover's valley right now if we want to eat." Tigress chuckled, the snake and Crane broke off from their kiss and rolled their eyes. Just then Po nudged Tigress a little.

" uh Ti, I think were here already." mumbled the panda looking up at the beautiful valley filled with happy citizens and giggling children. They all opened their eyes wide.

" were here already?" Crane asked in disbelief.

" it would seem so." Tigress muttered a little surprise herself to see how fast they got there.

" well let's not waste anytime! Come on!" Viper said excitedly. Crane chuckled and followed his beloved. Po and Tigress followed behind holding paws. The couples made their way past the citizens and walked over to the nearest blossom forest. It was extremely beautiful, the trees would blossom in the sunlight, the flower petals fell from the trees making a beautiful pink road, they thought it was really gorgeous, a long North a beautiful river that was surrounded by cherry trees.

" this place is awesome! Just perfect for a picnic." Po commented wrapping his arm around Tigress' shoulder.

" it's really fascinating indeed." Crane commented. Suddenly he felt his hat being snatched away.

" what the-" then he looked over at a giggling Viper and flew off to chase here.

" hey come back here!" he chuckled and chased her around. Tigress and Po chuckled at the scene. Then Po took hold of her paw again tugging her along.

" come on Tigress let's go look at the river" he said with a grin, Tigress smiled and nodded letting the panda pull her away. They reached the river in a short amount of time gasping at how beautiful it was, on the left further west was a small waterfall. It was extremely gorgeous. Po got a great idea and looked at his beloved.

" wanna go for a swim?" he asked. Tigress arched an eyebrow.

" um no thanks, water isn't really my thing." she mumbled. Po wasn't going to give up, he let out a devilish grin.

" oh right, I forgot kitties are afraid of water." he taunted, Tigress snarled a little.

" what did you just call me?" she growled.

" a cat. Hehe you know Tigress it's okay if your afraid of water, after all that's normal for your type of species."

" I'm not afraid of anything!" she snapped.

" yea. Water! Come on kitten admit it." Po continued his taunts making her face turn a full red of rage.

" don't call me that!" she growled.

" kitty." Po sang his lungs out making her more mad.

" I mean it Po!"

" kitty, Kitty, Kit- Whoa!" Tigress had picked him off the ground holding him firmly and threw him into the lake growling madly.

" just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I wont chop you to pieces!" she called over the water, but then began to get a little worried when the panda didn't resurface.

" alright you can come out now Po."

No Response.

" I mean it Panda, enough of your games and come back out."

Nothing. Tigress began to panic and quickly rushed over to the lake to see if there are any signs of the panda. She couldn't see anything only small bubbles coming from where the panda must've landed.

" PO! PO!" Tigress shouted, freaking out. _'oh no what if he can't swim! What if I hurt him! What if- what the?'_ suddenly a pair of long black furry arms jumped out and took hold of the feline and pulled her in the water. Tigress resurfaced and quickly inhaled letting as much oxygen enter her lungs. Po was beside her snickering at her expression.

" you are so dead when I get my claws on you!" Tigress threatened, with an evil smirk.

" alright you gotta catch me first!" he laughed and began to swim away from the angered Tiger.

" get back here Dragon Warrior!" Tigress chuckled and quickly swam after him.

**Back** **with Viper and Crane.**

" Can't catch me!" Viper squealed holding on tight to Crane's hat.

" we'll see about that!" he smirked and flew right towards, only for her to feel the wind on her scaly skin and quickly dodge him, making him fly forward. She giggled.

" nice try Crane, I've seen snails faster then you!" she taunted slithering away again.

" oh really? Well can a snail do this?" he taunted taking hold of her tail and yanked her back, making her collapse on the floor on her back.

" gottcha!" he smirked, Viper chuckled, and used his hat to cover their faces again to pull him into a passionate kiss.

Crane's eyes widened for a moment, before they slid shut, returning the kiss with full passion, forgetting how she taunted him before hand. After a few minutes, Viper broke the kiss to replace Crane's hat on his head while giggling at how he once again not only looked love drunk, but also had his beak covered by her red lipstick!

"So... what were you saying before?" She asked slyly at his love struck face. Crane shook his trying to gain back his composure.

"that uh- I um…." Viper giggled and pressed her lips to his again, making him even more dumbfounded. Crane felt the heat run up to his white feathered cheeks but closed his eyes and kissed her back. He Didn't love anything more then just to have her lips moving in a romantic rhythm against his. He wrapped his wings around her held her close, afraid that if he didn't have her close the wind would blow her away. Once they released each other they locked gazes seeing nothing but Love, and Happiness washing within their eyes.

" you're so beautiful… did you know that?" Crane teased her, Viper blushed a deep red but smiled at her beloved.

" and your really handsome." she chuckled. Crane grinned and gave her a peck on the forehead.

" well then shall we proceed?" he snickered, the snake smiled and brought her lips to his again.

**At the River with Po and Tigress**

" Po get back here!" Tigress shouted, while the panda picked up the pace and increased his swimming speed.

" No way! You gotta catch me." he snickered. Tigress growled playfully, and grinned.

" alright if you want it like that." she whispered to herself and dived in underwater, swimming insanely fast, she saw the panda's figure and grinned, she quickly took hold of his legs and pulled him down.

" what the- WHOA!" Po shrieked as he was pulled down under water Meeting gazes with the feline. Tigress gave a sly smirk at the panda's worried expression before pressing her lips to his as her arms wrapped around his neck. Po's eyes widened a little, never once thinking that they would kiss under the water, but than slid them shut as he returned the sweet, yet passionate kiss with full force, immediately wrapping his arms around her waist. Unfortunately they both had to break off in a couple of seconds due to the fact that neither of them couldn't breath, not only because they were under water but also because there lips were connected taking up the little air they managed to hold in. they broke their lips apart and both immediately swam up to resurface. Once their heads popped out the water they took a lungful of air and chuckled. Tigress swam to the panda and wrapped her arms around him, looking at him with a devilish smirk.

" got you now panda." she smirked. Po gulped a little, the feline kissed him on the cheek but then slammed his head under water again. Taking him completely by surprise.

" that's for pulling me into the water." she smirked. Just when she was about to swim away Po pulled her by her tail, and yanked her down. They both quickly swam up gasping for air.

" payback!" shrieked Po, Tigress glared at him and soon began to wrestle with the large panda on the river, both pulling and pushing each other down, having a really good time actually. But of course Po being Po, got tired after a few minutes and held up his paws in surrender.

" alright! You win!" he panted, Tigress smirked and gave him a kiss on the lips, she knew it would some what give him a huge amount of energy, she parted her lips and whispered in his ears.

" care to race to shore Dragon Warrior?" she taunted. Po felt a sudden power build up his muscles.

" BRING IT ON!" he smirked and began to swim at a speed that not even Tigress could believe her own eyes, she dropped her jaw at the sight, but recomposed herself and swam after the panda. Oh yea he won alright. Once she reached shore, she saw the panda looking down at her with a grin on his face, he held out a paw which she gratefully accepted and let him pull her out of the water.

" impressive, I didn't know you could swim so fast Po." she smiled at him lovingly.

" hehe, well you kinda helped." he chuckled.

" yes I did, I should do it more often." she taunted giving him a quick peck on the lips, and took hold of his paw.

" come on, we should go set up the picnic, Viper and Crane might be wondering where we are." she added, tugging him along.

" oh please, with those two being alone who knows what they're doing." Po chuckled.

" I suppose your right, I hate to interrupt but I'm sure your hungry already." as soon as she referred to his tummy, the panda's large stomach let out a growl. She giggled at that while he blushed in embarrassment.

" err… sorry, I haven't eaten since last night." he mumbled completely embarrassed.

" that's alright, I haven't either." she commented, they both walked together paw in paw to their current picnic spot only to find Crane and Viper sweetly kissing each other. Po and Tigress let out a small smile, but interrupted their moment, by both clearing their throats.

" *Ahem*"

Viper and Crane quickly broke off and blushed a huge red.

" umm…. Sorry we were uh-" Viper began only to be interrupted by Tigress.

" it's quite alright Viper, we hate to interrupt but we were kind of hungry and we did pack the food all together." she smiled teasing them a bit. Crane quickly stood up and dusted himself, pulling away from Viper and headed towards the basket.

" *ahem* err…right we should eat something." he mumbled blushing a red scarlet. The only answer he got were loud snickers from his comrades, Tigress grasping her mouth, her shoulders shaking due to laughing so hard. Po was bursting it out, while Viper simply smiled at her beloved. Crane arched an eyebrow and eyed them suspiciously.

" what's so funny?" the other's said nothing, only Po touched his lips to hint the red stains on his beak. Crane looked confused and rubbed his beak with his wings only to find out it was covered with red lipstick again. He blushed and began to rub it harder.

" ugh." he grumbled when he couldn't take it off. The Tigress and Po snickered some more, Viper rolled her eyes at them and went over to the basket taking out a napkin.

" here I got it Crane." she giggled and began to wipe his beak causing him to blush more. Once she was finished he kissed her cheek and grinned at her.

" thank you." he murmured. The snake gave out her loving sweet smile and wrapped her whole body around him.

" your welcome." she giggled. Just then Po and Tigress gathered around the blanket they set up and sat down on it besides each other.

" well now that, that has been taken care of. Let's see what we got!" Po chuckled and opened the basket only to find it extremely full. His eyes widened and looked at Tigress.

" Tigress how many sandwiches were we planning on bringing?" he asked.

" four. Why?" she asked.

" because we brought twelve!" Po gasped. Tigress eye's widened. All four warriors gathered around the basket with wide eyes. Apparently them having a lovely moment in the kitchen while cooking made them realize they packed a LOT more then they should have.

"I guess what my mom once told me was right: when you're in love, you totally forget what your doing." then let out a small giggle looking inside the basket. "and sometimes make more stuff for a picnic than you intended" Viper stated in an astonished voice, while the others just nodded mutely. After a moment of shock, the four warriors took their places on the blanket and took out half of their picnic food.

" You know ….I just thought of something." Po began. The other's looked at him with confused gazes.

" what's Shifu gonna do to Monkey and Mantis for Totally trashing out the Training hall?" he suddenly asked, the others thought about the for a moment, then shrugged their shoulders.

" my guess is that we don't want to know." Crane commented shivering a little as he remembered Shifu's reaction.

" I agree." Tigress added. They all shared an awkward silence then simply shrugged it off.

"hmm." they shrugged it off and began to eat their meal.

**Back At the Jade Palace.**

"*Gulp* oh man what do you think Shifu is gonna do to us?" Mantis shivered.

" I don't know, but let me say that I'm to young to die!" Monkey shrieked.

" I never got to meet a nice girl! This is torture!" Mantis snapped.

" if we die right now, buddy just wanted to say that despite all the hell you put me through, you were the best bud ever." Monkey shrieked and the gave the bug a tight squeeze. Mantis gasped desperate for air.

" Monkey…buddy…can't breath!" the primate released him. The bug gasped for air but patted the primates shoulder.

" I love you too man! Just need to confess one more thing to you."

" what's that buddy?"

" Po never broke your favorite sword…I did!"

" YOU WHAT!" Monkey growled.

" I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

" you little…!"

" hey come on bro, what happened to the happy moment, lets not get feisty now right? Hehe.." Mantis chuckled nervously.

" Oh I'll show you feisty alright!" Monkey snapped and launched at him, but Mantis dodged it just in time, the two were about to go at it when suddenly Shifu came in. He growled at the two and stomped Oogway's staff on the floor, catching their attention.

" that is quite enough!" he growled. " you two have done nothing but cause a lot of trouble with this nonsense! I wont have it any longer! Do I make myself clear?" Shifu snarled causing the primate and the bug to gulp and nod.

"y-yes Master." they both said in unison.

" good. Now for your punishment, you two will be serving Master Tigress and Master Crane for 2 weeks." Shifu stated.

" WHAT!" they both said in unison.

" Master! They're going to kill us!" Monkey snapped.

" Not to mention Tigress! Master she's almost as scary as you!" he shrieked then grasped his mouth at what he just said, Monkey covered his mouth.

" that was not suppose to be said out loud." Mantis whispered to himself, Shifu grew furious.

" Very well, Master Mantis YOU will be serving Tigress. And Master Monkey, YOU will be doing Crane's services." he stated. Monkey sighed in relief.

" phew, at least I get Crane." he whispered to himself.

" TIGRESS! Come on master! She'll totally rip my head off!" he shrieked.

" I'm sure it is much better then getting you head EATEN." Shifu commented with out emotions. Then pointed at a pile of dirty clothing that belonged to Tigress and Crane.

" for you first assignment You will be washing their clothing with out any objections! Understood."

" but-" Monkey slapped Mantis in the back of the head, glaring at him telling him to shut up. The bug said nothing.

" good now, off to work." Shifu added and left the kitchen leaving the two warriors with feared gazes.

" I can't wash Tigress clothes! She hated people touching her things!" Mantis complained. Monkey simply went to get Crane's pile.

" it was nice knowing you buddy." he added and walked out the kitchen. Mantis looked at the pile and gulped.

" just let her be generous enough to give me a fast painless death." he muttered to himself and grabbed the pile walking over to the washing room.


	9. The Perfect Date

**A/N: Hello readers here's chapter 9 (: hope you guys like it, Again i'm very sorry for keeping you all waiting . its been a handful these past few days for me, but thanks to crystal we finally managed to get this chapter done c: sorry for the looooong wait, but please i hope you guys enjoy! **

Over at Lover's Valley, the four warriors were peacefully eating their last bites of their meals. Of course Po is the always the first one to finish, he put his plate to the side and simply glanced at Tigress, grinning idiotically as he watched her slurping on her noodles, he thought it was just simply adorable, Tigress felt a pair of eyes starring at her and turned to look at the panda.

"What?" she arched an eyebrow, but found it flattering knowing he couldn't take his eyes off her. The panda blushed but smiled and answered with complete honesty.

"Nothing, I just think it's cute the way you slurp your noodles." he chuckled, Tigress let out a huge red, and slowly put another chunk of noodles in her lips and slurped them up again, making the panda chuckle.

"Oh shut it Dragon warrior." she blushed. Po laughed a little and wrapped his right arm around her waist pulling her closer.

" it's still adorable." and with that he kissed her cheek and let her finish her noodles. Crane and Viper eyed the happy couple with smiles on their faces, they felt completely happy for their friends and thought they couldn't get anymore adorable.

" I never thought I'd see Tigress in love…" Crane whispered to his beloved.

"Everyone deserves a special someone in their lives. Including Tigress, I'm just glad she's finally giving someone a chance to make her happy." she smiled and eyed how the feline smiled widely as she gazed at her beloved panda.

"Your right, but I'm just glad my special someone is you." Crane murmured kissing her on the cheek.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Viper giggled.

"I find it amazing how a simple accident bound us together." Crane whispered, wrapping a wing around her scaly skin.

"I'm not entirely happy of the accident, but I'm glad it brought you to me Crane." Viper smiled sweetly and gave her beloved a peck on the beak. Crane blushed a deep red but smiled in return.

"None of us were happy about that accident Viper, but I believe we all agree that were quite happy with the outcome of it." Tigress stated, overhearing the last part of their conversation, Po nodded in agreement. The four let out a small chuckle at that, and placed their empty bowls back into the basket, then stood up to their feet and stretched their muscles.

"Well! Now that we ate lunch, what should we do now?" Po asked smiling at his comrades.

"Well Crane was going to give me painting lessons today." Viper smiled coiling her whole body around the avian. Po took hold of Tigress paw.

"Alright, you guys go on ahead, Ti wanna go cloud gazing again?" he asked his beloved, Tigress chuckled and nodded.

"Of course Dragon warrior." she grinned and let Po tug her along with him out deeper into the clearing. Once they banished, Crane turned to look at Viper and took out his paint and paper.

"Okay, so this is how you hold the brush." he instructed taking hold of her tail and gently wrapped it around the brush.

"Okay now, you can mix the combinations of colors, to create a new one, that's how I made the sunset on our portrait." he grinned, letting her dip the brush on yellow and then white, creating a creamy color.

"Like this?" she asked, as she mixed it around.

"Perfect, that's excellent." Viper smiled, and slowly let the brush touch the paper and rubbed it on the top creating a sunset. Then she took the colors green and light green and mixed them together creating a creamy green color and brushed it at the bottom of the paper creating the grass.

"Beautiful Viper, you're a quick learner." Crane approved kissing her cheek.

"I have an excellent teacher to thank for that." she giggled.

"So anything else you want to paint?" he asked grinning at his beloved snake, Viper tapped her chin and smiled.

"Yes. I want to paint YOU again." and with that she smudged the creamy brush all over his beak.

"HEY!" Crane chuckled, dipping another brush in the red paint and rubbed it on her nose.

"Hey!" Viper giggled, dipping the brush on blue, she smudged it on his wings and giggled at the blue spots.

"Blue suits you Crane." she giggled, Crane eyed her evilly and took hold of the brush and dipped it in yellow.

"Oh yea?" he grinned, Viper shrieked and slithered away as she knew what he was about to do.

"Oh no you don't come back here Viper!" Crane chuckled chasing after her.

**Over with Tigress and Po**.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Tigress whispered, laying besides Po gazing up at the beautiful sky.

"Sure is, but looking at it with you make it more awesome-er. Hehe." Po chuckled, taking hold of her paw, Tigress blushed but let herself take a compliment for once with out any objections.

"Thanks Po." she smiled, and tighten the grip on his paw.

"Anything for you Tigress." then looked at the sky. "Hey look at that cloud!" he pointed towards north, Tigress followed his gaze and felt her heart race at a fast speed as she saw the figure. It looked like a huge Heart, and in the middle it shaped both of their names together. Tigress gasped and thought she was imagining things.

"Po is that-?" she gasped.

"Sure looks like it, it's awesome! Just proves were meant to be! Hehe." Tigress blushed at the last sentence, but she too couldn't help but feel delighted at the sight of that cloud, she wasn't the type for that kinda cheesy stuff, but for some reason that cloud made her smile to no end.

"I suppose your right Po. And I'm glad for that." she smile and turned her head so they can meet gazes, Po chuckled and leaned in closing the gap between their lips and kissed her lovingly, Tigress didn't hesitate to kiss back, but of course just like their other kisses, she felt like her heart was about to jump of her chest, she felt him pulling onto her lower lip while she bit his upper lip, both moving in the same romantic rhythm until she felt Po breaking off. Her lips curved into a loving smile, that it took Po's breath away. Then Po sat up pulling her up with him.

"Can I ask you something?" he spoke looking at her dead in the eye.

"Of course."

"I'm not exactly sure why I'm asking… but… Tigress what made you fall in love with me? I mean your way out of my league, you can have any guy that you want, but why did you choose me? A clumsy, embarrassing, wimpy panda?" The question caught Tigress off guard, but she knew the answer to it.

"To be honest, I was expecting to fall in love Po. I didn't even know what to expect, but then that night at Gongmen City…" she trailed off clutching her paws into fist. She hated that horrible memory, just the pain she felt when she thought she lost him, it completely destroyed her.

"That night, that Shen blasted you with his cannon, and I thought you were dead…" she took a deep breath, not daring to tear up at this moment. "I lost my ability to fight, I felt the most horrible pain I could ever think of. I didn't have the desire to live any longer, I didn't fight them when they were tying me up, I didn't care anymore…I wasn't sure why I felt this way, I've seen other warriors die in great battles, but when I thought YOU were dead, I felt as if half of my life was taken from me…" she closed her eyes. "But when you appeared on the roof, I felt alive again, I felt strength." she sighed, then looked at him in the eyes.

"That's when I realized that I did not care for you just a comrade, but that I actually had fallen in love with you." she finished and looked down at her feet, Po was in complete shock, he wasn't expecting Tigress to feel so much pain when they all thought he was dead, but the look on her face, showing pain, and sadness it completely made him regret asking such a question. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his large arms around her holding her tight.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." he murmured stroking her back, Tigress gave out a small smile and chuckled.

"Don't be, I'm glad I got to tell you…I've been holding that in for quite some time now." she mumbled burying her face in his chest. She pulled away for a moment and asked him the same thing.

"Now that I've answered your question, care to answer mine?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Lay it on me." the panda chuckled.

"Well why did YOU fall in love with ME Dragon warrior." she chuckled, Po blushed in embarrassment, Great how embarrassing can it be when you have to admit you've been having a crush on someone since you were five.

"Er…. Well that's kind of a long story…" he chuckled nervously.

"I've got all the time I need Dragon Warrior." Tigress smirked, making it clear she wasn't going to let him back down on this one. Po blushed but gave in.

"Okay so this all started with the huge crush I've had on you since I was like five." he muttered, Tigress giggled a little.

"That long huh?" she chuckled.

"Yea pretty much, but then when I got to train with you, hang out and stuff…well my feelings grew stronger and stronger, until it got to the point where I would give my life if it meant saving yours." he confessed, Tigress stopped chuckling and felt her heart race when he confessed his last sentence.

"I'd give my life for you Ti…when Shen shot me again, and you pushed me out of the way…I felt like my heart stopped! Just seeing you take that hit, it made me want to kill myself for not moving out of the way!" he clutched his paws into fists.

"When I saw you floating in the water, just seeing how weak you looked…I pushed myself to do something, I found strength within my inner peace and thought of you, I thought about us, our family…I would give my life if it meant YOU were to keep all of that, because I know you suffered for years longing for a family that cares for you…I wasn't going to let anyone take that away. I would give my life just to see you smile, and keep the family you've always longed for." he added, giving out a small smile. Tigress felt tears in her eyes, not one person in this world would be willing to make such a sacrifice just to see her happy, but Po was declaring he would allow his life to be taken just so she can keep what she has now. He made it clear how much he loved her and that was enough to win her heart all over again.

"Po… I… I thank you for everything." she choked out, her heart beating fast, she didn't realize a tear escaped her eye, until the loveable panda put a paw on her cheek and gently used his thumb to remove the tear, she let her lips curve into a small smile and felt his index finger on her chin tilting her head up making them both make eye contact, they both started to lean in, closing both of their eyes, their lips only a few inches away, both feeling their breaths on their mouths until…..

"CAN'T CATCH ME!" Viper squealed running in sight slithering away from the avian that was now on her tail. Po and Tigress bowed their heads down, a little upset that their moment was interrupted.

"Aw man!" Po grumbled softly. Tigress sighed in annoyance but gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We'll have more time later." she chuckled. Then gasped as she gazed at Viper's skin and Crane's feathers.

"What happened to both of you? Did Viper's painting lesson get completely offhand?" she asked eyeing the mess they were.

"Very funny Tigress." Viper groaned. "But no, we were just having a little fun." she giggled brushing the paint on Crane's legs.

"HEY! I wasn't looking!" he complained.

"That's the point." she giggled.

"Oh come here you…" he chuckled and tried to launch at her only for her reflexes to take notice and quickly moved out the way.

"you can't catch me!" she giggled. Just then she felt a pair of wings take hold of her tail and yank her back.

"Gotcha!" he grinned and pulled her into an embrace, gently kissing her cheek. The snake chuckled and coiled her whole body around him. Po chuckled and embraced his feline love.

"Gotta admit, they look extremely happy." he snickered, Tigress couldn't agree more, despite the fact that their lovely moment was interrupted, she couldn't help but gaze at the huge smiles on their faces.

"They do look rather excited to finally be together." she agreed.

"I don't blame them, I'm really happy myself to finally be with you." Po commented making her blush slightly.

"Is that so Dragon warrior?" she grinned a little, Po nodded and planted a kiss on her lips taking her by surprise, her eyes widened a bit since she wasn't exactly prepared for it, but before she can melt into it, he pulled away taking her paw.

"Come on, let's see if they want to take a swim…They could use it." he chuckled, Tigress rolled her eyes but let him tug her along.

"Hey guys! Let's go for a swim!" Po chuckled.

"Great idea! Last one in is a rotten dumpling!" Viper giggled and slithered towards the river.

"Viper no head starts!" Crane called over chasing after her. Po started to pull Tigress but she used her heels to stay in place.

"Po I'm not getting back in the water." she snapped.

"Aw come on! Have a little fun!"

"Fun isn't really my thing." she muttered, Po wouldn't have it. He quickly swooped her off her feet in bride style and held her closely.

"I'm not letting you miss out." he snickered and began to jog to the river, once he reached it Tigress snarled at him.

"Po don't you Daaaarre!"

SPLASH!

Po jumped inside the water with Tigress in his arms. Crane and Viper snickered at the scene and jumped in after them. Tigress was the first to resurface and spit out the water that she had caught with the sudden splash. Po came out after and chuckled at her expression.

"Po give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." she growled. Po thought for a minute.

"Um because I'm your boyfriend and you love me just like I do." he answered in a flash. Tigress rolled her eyes okay so he had a point there.

"Your so lucky my heart is bigger then my brain. Or else gods know what I would do to you." she smirked evilly.

"Thank the gods for that." Po rolled his eyes with a grin and swam to her, hugging her in the water. Tigress rolled her eyes at the gesture but melted into the hug as she gently wrapped her arms around her beloved Panda.

"Hey guys! The waters great today!" Viper squealed excitedly snapping Po and Tigress back into reality.

"Sure is!" Po agreed still holding Tigress in his arms. Viper giggled and looked over at Crane that was swimming towards her, she giggled and splashed him making his hat fall out of his head and into the water.

"Hey what is this? Pick on the boyfriend day?" he muttered, retreating his hat before it sank. Viper felt a little bad.

"I'm sorry Crane, I didn't mean to get carried away." Crane nodded, but then his serious face became a playful grin and splashed her back.

"Hey!" she giggled.

"Well someone's gotta start pick on Girlfriend day, since Po is to much of a chicken to start with Tigress." Tigress growled a little.

"What's that suppose to mean? you think I don't know how to have fun?" she snarled. Crane gulped a little.

"Well yea…." he admitted with complete honesty.

"You want fun?" Tigress said seriously and then gave an evil smirk.

"Then you'll get fun." she stated and splashed a big wave of water straight into Crane's face. Po burst out in laughter as he saw how soaked his face looked.

"Oh man! That's totally hilarious! See Crane you shouldn't pick on my girl." he snickered, Crane frowned in annoyance and splashed Po in the face making him choke on water since his mouth was wide open for laughing so hard. Po recovered from his coughing and glared at the avian.

"OH IT IS SO ON!" he snickered and threw a humongous wave at Crane making him loose his hat again.

"Jeez! I think I'll need to glue this thing onto my head." Crane muttered to himself as he began to search for his hat only to be hit by another wave of water sent by Tigress.

"That was for making Po choke on water." she growled, when suddenly a wave of water hit her face. She glared only to see Viper giggling.

"That's for making Crane loose his favorite hat." she snickered. Tigress growled and threw a big wave of water at her.

"WATER FIGHT!" Po shouted and began to splash everyone. The four began to splash themselves and pushing each other down under water, having a great time for the first time in years, since its always been training and taking care over china, but just for once they're actually taking the time to mess around and have some fun. Even Tigress was accepting the idea of releasing her inner self. After a few minutes, the four warriors were completely exhausted for splashing a lot.

"alright guys, I think we had enough, I'm tired." Po muttered, laying on his back floating on the water.

"I agree. Let's go." Tigress added, and began to swim towards shore.

"Alright! Let's go." Viper agreed, swimming after Tigress but stopped and glanced at the avian and panda that hadn't moved yet.

"You go on ahead, I want to talk to Po for a bit." Crane added with a grin. Po nodded in agreement, he too wanted to clear things out with his buddy.

"Suit yourselves." Viper replied, swimming towards shore, this could be the opportunity she needs to clear things up with her feline friend.

"Hey Tigress wait up!" she called out as she swam as fast as she could. Once she was out of sight, Crane turned to Po.

"Wanna talk about this at shore? I don't think its comfy having a conversation with this breeze, its getting pretty cold.

"Good point, come on let's go." suddenly Po caught sight of a brown figure in the water, curiously he picked it and grinned.

"found your hat Crane!" he grinned and tossed it to him.

"Thanks big guy! Phew that was a close one I thought I lost it."

"Got that right, okay so anyways let's go it's freezing in here." Po added, Crane nodded in agreement and they both swam to shore, trying to dry themselves off.

"Listen Buddy." Po began as he squeezed his shorts to take off the remaining water.

"Yea?" crane asked as he shook his hat trying to dry it off before he placed it back on his head.

"Look about what happened between Viper and me… no hard feelings right? It was an accident, and it caught both of us off guard." Po said in apology.

"I know. Viper told me, but thanks for your concern Po, it was very kind of you." he said and gave Po and brotherly hug.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Actually I was going to bring up this conversation, but now that we cleared things up there's no need for more." he said with a grin and then eyed him with a warning glare.

"BUT, remember that I let this one slide because I witnessed the accident myself, if I find another one of these little 'actions' again, I'll skin you alive." he threatened, Po smirked and thought it was fun to see Crane upset, since he never looses his temper.

"Don't worry buddy, but you know, she is kind of a nice kisser right?" he snickered, Crane's eyes widened with anger.

"What?"

"Viper, she's a good kisser…don't you think?" Po teased a little, though he kinda felt weird on the inside saying this kind of thing.

"Why you little-!" Crane shouted and began to charge at Po glaring fire at him.

"I'M KIDDING-I'M KIDDING!" Po shouted, putting his paws up on defense. Crane let out a deep breath and glared at him.

"You know Po, I've never actually used my beak in a battle before, but it is sharper then Tigress' claws, if you continue to joke around with these type of jokes, you'll be the first to experience it….. Are we clear?" he snapped.

"Oh yea we're clear, we are soooo clear!" Po shivered.

"Good. Now I'm going to go find something special for Viper, Care to join me?" he asked calmly. Po was relieved to see he was no longer angry.

"Totally." Crane nodded and walked ahead, Po wiped his forehead.

"Man, that's the last I ever joke around with that accident!" he muttered to himself and followed behind the avian.

**Over with Viper and Tigress.**

Tigress was just finishing up drying her fur, using her claws to brush down the frizz, she sighed and gave up on it knowing that this would be the best she could do and stepped over to see what Viper was up too, she saw the snake eyeing a tree.

"What are you doing Viper?" she asked, Viper turned around to gaze at her friend, holding up a sharp stone.

"It's a surprise for Crane, to show him how much he means to me." she said happily and continued on her carving. Once she was finished she nodded in approval and stepped aside to let Tigress see. The feline walked forward and gazed at the carved Heart with the writing that said.

"Crane and Viper forever?" Tigress read a loud.

"That's very sweet of you Viper, but I don't think Crane needs to see this to know how much he means to you, we can all see that." she stated, Viper rolled her eyes.

"You should do one for Po, I'm sure he'll love it!" she squealed. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not into this whole Valentine thing." she muttered, Viper huffed in annoyance.

"You don't have a romantic bone in your body, how did you fall in love?" she grumbled, Tigress chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not into childish things." she snickered.

"Fine I'll make one for both of you, since you wont." Viper grumbled. She walked over to the tree beside the one she carved and began to create the heart. She sighed and spoke softly.

"Hey…Tigress?"

"Yes?"

"About Po and I… You know that was an accident right?" Tigress smiled a little.

"I'm well aware of that, Po explained everything to me, you don't have to worry. I appreciate your concern Viper, thank you." she said calmly. Viper sighed in relief.

"Oh good, I just thought we needed to clear that out, since you're my best friend and I wouldn't want something like this to separate us." she said softly.

"Not to worry, besides its not like you liked it." she grinned. Viper turned to face the tree and grinned to herself. She cleared her throat and told a little lie.

"How can you know that?" she asked, Tigress stopped grinning and arched an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"How can you know I didn't like it?" Viper repeated, she can only Imagine the feline's face even though she wasn't looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" Tigress nearly growled.

"What if…What if I did like it?" she said softly. Tigress eye's widened, filled with anger, she felt the heat go up to her face.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU, PO IS MY BOYFRIEND! HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU ENJOYED KISSING HIM? WHY YOU-" Viper gulped as she heard Tigress' angered stomps, she quickly turned around only to find the feline a few inches from her face.

"I'M JOKING TIGRESS! PO IS JUST A BROTHER TO ME I SWEAR! I'M ONLY KIDDING!" she squealed in fear, holding her tail to her face. Tigress let out a deep breath and composed herself, she leaned back letting her back rest against a tree. She glared at the snake.

"Viper if you want to keep that beautiful face of yours, I suggest you don't make those type of jokes with me, especially when it involves MY Po." she snapped. Viper held up her tail.

"I swear never again!" she didn't have to be asked twice, after that near death she would never mention her accident with Po EVER again.

"Good." Tigress sighed. Viper recomposed herself and stepped aside revealing the heart.

"What do you think?" she asked. Tigress looked at the tree with the heart, with an arrow shot across from it.

"Po and Tigress for all eternity?" she said arching an eyebrow.

"It's cute isn't it!" the snake squealed completely satisfied with her work.

"Well-"

"Hey ladies!" the guys called out. Viper and Tigress quickly turned around to see their beloveds with a paw/wing behind their backs.

"Hey guys." Viper greeted. Slithering over to Crane.

"Crane I have something to show you! Come!" she giggled and took hold of his free wing guiding him towards the tree.

"What is it Viper?"

"Look!" Viper said excitedly and showed him the heart she made. Crane blushed as he saw the beautiful peace of art she made with her heart.

"I love it Viper, thank you so much, and to show how much I love it…Here." he said smiling giving a bouquet of blossoms. Viper felt her heart race.

"Thank you Crane they're beautiful! I love them." she replied kissing him on the beak. Po chuckled and looked at Tigress.

"Hey princess, I got a surprise for ya too." he snickered, and held up a pile of Tiger lillies for her. Tigress blushed a deep red but accepted his gift.

"Why thank you Dragon warrior." she smiled, and gave him a passionate kiss. Viper giggled at the sight and interrupted their moment.

"Hey Po! Tigress has a surprise for you too!" she giggled. The feline and the panda broke off from their kiss and eyed her confused.

"She does?"

"I do?" Viper rolled her eyes, and pointed at the tree that held the heart with their names on it, Po glanced at it and grinned his goofy grin.

"Aww you made it for me Ti? I love it."

"Actually Po I didn't- Mmph." she was interrupted by another passionate kiss, it caught her off guard, but she immediately closed her eyes, letting him kiss her. Once they broke off Po hugged her around the waist.

"I love it." he snickered. Tigress blushed, and looked over at Viper that gave her a I-told-you-so look. She rolled her eyes but didn't bother to give an explanation.

"Man all that swimming got me hungry, want something to eat you guys?" Po asked, rubbing his belly. Tigress giggled at that.

"I'm hungry too, let's eat." Crane agreed, and picked Viper onto his back, leading the way back to their picnic area.

"Come on Tigress. Let's go." Po grinned taking hold of her paw. Tigress nodded with a smile. It was beginning to get dark, Luckily they were surrounded by trees, and gathered some wood to make a fire, they unpacked their extra food and began to have their dinner.

"wow, after these past few hours, the noodles are still warm." Po commented, slurping on his soup.

"Your right, hmm oh well. They must've kept warm inside the basket." Viper commented.

"But they're still delicious." Crane added, taking a sip of his own bowl, Tigress simply nodded in agreement and ate in silence, she wasn't the type to have a conversation while eating, that's the way Master Shifu raised her. Once they were finished they all sat down on the green grass, gazing up at the stars.

"The night sky looks beautiful today." Tigress commented. Po wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yup, especially since I'm with you." he commented kissing her cheek, the feline couldn't help but feel the heat rise up to her cheeks.

"Stop it, you know how I feel when you say those kind of things." she mumbled in embarrassment.

"Truth be told." Po replied with a smirk, suddenly there was a breeze and Tigress shivered a little, she hugged herself, rubbing her arms together trying to keep warm, Po noticed her shivering and quickly pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. His fur was so warm, Tigress felt comfortable being like this in his arms.

"Feel better?" Po asked rubbing her arms.

"Yes, Thank you Po." she said calmly and pecked him on the lips. Po chuckled.

"Man I love you." he commented, Tigress felt her heart race at those words.

"As do I Dragon Warrior." she snuggled in his arms and turned to look up at the night sky. Po tighten his grip on her not wanting to let go, not now, not ever. Tigress let out a small yawn and snuggled her head on his chest, closing her eyes falling into a deep sleep. Po grinned at the beautiful sight and kissed her forehead, causing her to smile in her sleep. At a small distance Crane and Viper smiled at the scene.

"They look really happy together." Viper commented snuggling up on Cranes lap, his wings wrapped around her.

"Of course they're happy, those two have been holding it in for a while now." he grinned.

"Not longer us." Viper added, kissing his cheek.

"Your right, but at least we have each other now, nothing can be better then being with you." Crane smiled charmingly.

"I think the same, I just didn't think you would have the same feelings for me." Viper sighed.

"I thought you would never see me as a girlfriend, since your so loyal to everyone at the palace, I thought you were just kind to me as you were to everyone else." she added. Crane put a wing on her cheek, and forced her to make eye contact with him.

"I see you more then that Viper, I see a beautiful young woman, that is brave, strong, and loyal to her country. Your more then just a girlfriend to me. Your everything to me." he commented kissing her on the lips. Once they released themselves Viper closed her eyes and nuzzled his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Crane responded holding her tight.

Without realizing it, the four warriors fell asleep in each other's arms under the bright night sky, not caring about anything else, for this day was just them and only them.


	10. Painful Punishments

**A/N: Hello readers here's chapter 10 (: hope you guys like it, i apologize for the delay again . but we hope you all enjoy this new chapter c: **

The next morning, Tigress was the first to awaken due to the fact that she wasn't a heavy slipper, when the bright sunlight flashed on her face, she wrinkled her eyes a bit and slowly raised a paw to cover her face as she tried to open her tired eyes, she rubbed them carefully trying to clear out her vision and gasped as she realized they had spend the night out in this valley. She quickly sat up and gently shook the panda trying to wake him from his slumber.

"Po wake up!" she snapped shaking him a little harder.

"Mmm…Dad the bean buns aren't ready….." he mumbled, as he rolled over giving his back to the feline, Tigress growled in annoyance and got a great idea, she cleared her throat and sucked in a deep breath, suddenly she roared as loud as she could. Po's and the other's eyes snapped wide open in fear as they heard the ferocious roar.

"There's food in the basket just don't eat us!-" Po began, but then sighed in relief when he realized Tigress was smirking softly.

"Glad your all awake now." she muttered. Viper put her tail to her chest trying to calm her heart rate down.

"Tigress don't do that again, it scared me to death!" she snapped. Crane wrapped a wing around her and kissed her head, he looked at Tigress shook his head.

"Jeez Tigress was it necessary to nearly give us a heart attack?" the feline shrugged.

"I suppose not, but anyways, we have to get back to the valley of peace, do you realize the trouble were in right now? We spend the night here! Master Shifu is probably worried sick right now." she snapped, the other's froze, okay so that was a problem.

"Holy mother of kung fu! We're dead we're soooo dead!" Po panicked.

"Po calm down!" Tigress urged putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Tigress Your dad is totally going to skin us alive! Or worse! Use the wuxi finger hold on ME! Oh man I'm to young!" Po panicked.

"Po-" Tigress snapped.

"He'll never let me live through this!"

"Po Listen-"

"What will my dad say? He'll be so disappointed." he mumbled rubbing his head in worry. Viper looked at Tigress and slithered over.

"I got it." Tigress arched an eyebrow and Viper suddenly stood in front of the panda then…

**SLAP!**

Viper slapped him across the face making him fall over on his back.

"ugh…Thanks Viper I needed that." Tigress held in a growl, even though Po didn't seem to have a problem with getting hit, it still bothered her when Viper hit him, she shook her head of her nonsense and helped the panda back to his feet. He rubbed his reddened cheek and breathed in and out slowly trying to keep his composure.

"Uh Guys….Now that Po is better, we should really head back if we don't want to die." Crane Pointed out.

"Right! Let's go." Tigress ordered as she grabbed the picnic basket and wrapped it on her tail while she took off on four legs with other's behind her.

"Alright come on let's go!" Po grinned and surprisingly kept his pace with everyone, he wanted to get to the palace as much as they did.

**Over at the Jade Palace.**

"Man does Tigress think we'll try to steal something from her bedroom?" Mantis muttered to himself as he gazed around her room only to be surrounded by a lot of sharp weapons such as swords, star blades, and knives in place. He shivered a little.

"This girl can make her bedroom a dungeon if she wanted to." he whispered to himself, he sucked in a deep breath and slowly walked in her room, he was careful enough to make sure none of her weapons moved a muscle. He made his way towards her closet and picked up the rest of her dirty clothes and quickly sprinted out of her bedroom, he breathed heavily and wiped his forehead with his thingies.

"I NEVER WANNA GO IN THERE AGAIN!" he gasped.

"Man dude, you really are a wimp when it comes to girls." Monkey snorted walking out of Crane's room with the rest of his laundry. Mantis glared daggers at him.

"This is no ordinary girl we're talking about here! This is Tigress we're talking about!" he growled.

"She still a girl, quit your whining I'm sure its not that bad in there." Mantis gave him the -Oh-really- look. Monkey caught on what he was suggesting and put the clothes down, he reached the tiger's front door and took the door knob.

"How bad can it be?" he chuckled and took a step inside, Mantis waited and then suddenly.

**WHOOSH!**

Monkey ran out of her bedroom in no less then 3 seconds, he panted hard and held a hand to his chest. Mantis couldn't help it but burst out in laughter. He fell on his back and laughed hysterically wiggling his four legs in the air.

"You were saying Monkey?" he snickered.

"Dude Tigress is crazy! Po really loves his women feisty, let alone DANGEROUS!" he panted.

"Po's always been a weird guy, But hey it's his funeral, if he's happy with her then its no biggie." Mantis pointed out.

"You got a point, hey speaking of them, they didn't come back last night did they? " Monkey asked the insect.

"No they did not." a voice called from behind making Monkey and Mantis jump a foot and put a hand/thingy on their chests trying to restart their heart.

"Oh jeez Master, don't sneak up on us like that!" Monkey complained. Shifu chuckled a little.

"My apologies, but as to answer your question Master Monkey, neither Po or Tigress, Crane or Viper returned home last night." he added seeming completely calm over the fact.

"Well you don't seem to be bothered Master." Mantis pointed out. Master Shifu arched an eyebrow.

"Should I be bothered?" he asked. The insect shrugged.

"Well I don't know I mean…they are a couple and out alone in who knows where…who knows what they could be doing." he added. Shifu's right eye began to twitch as he caught on to what the insect was assuming.

"They wouldn't do such a thing." he nearly growled. Mantis held up his thingies in defense.

"Sorry master! I'll keep my mouth shut!" Mantis promised hopping on Monkey's shoulder, Shifu let out a deep breath and slowly began to walk out of the barracks.

"Carry on." he mumbled and disappeared from sight.

"Those two really need to learn how to grow up, I can relate to Po's and Viper's annoyance." he muttered to himself and made his way to the training to catch on his meditation.

**Out in the Valley of Peace.**

"Hurry!" Viper urged slithering as fast as she could.

"ah (Pant) are we (Pant) almost there?" Po panted slowing his pace into a jog. Tigress took hold of the panda's paw and tugged him along.

"Come on Po, we're almost there." she urged.

"Oh man, My throat burns!" he complained forcing his legs to keep running. Tigress thought for a minute, then a it hit her. She quickly grabbed the panda's face in her paws and smashed her lips to his, Po felt the heat run up to his cheeks and grinned stupidly when Tigress released him, she stared at him hoping that would help, suddenly with out a warning Po picked her up and placed her on his back.

"Hold on! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" he smirked and took off running in an insane speed. Tigress gasped and held on tightly. Viper and Crane's eyes widened, damn can a kiss really give him that much energy? They didn't know, but if they wanted to keep up they had to hurry, Crane picked up Viper and put her on his back.

"Hang on." he warned, Viper nodded and coiled her body around him, the avian took off flying fast, Viper could feel the wind on her face and closed her eyes.

"If we weren't in a matter of life and death right now, I would totally love this." she stated. Crane chuckled.

"If we leave through Shifu I'll take you flying tonight. I promise." he grinned, Viper blushed but nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile on the safe ground with Po and Tigress.**

They made it through the valley and came in front of the palace stairs, Po eyed them in annoyance but sucked in a breath and turned to look at Tigress, who was still holding on to his neck.

"Hold on Kitten." Po grinned and began running up the palace stairs. Tigress couldn't believe that a simple kiss could give him this amount of energy, still it didn't bother her, she was TOTALLY glad to help. A few minutes passed and Po suddenly reached the top of the stairs, panting a little trying to catch his breath. Tigress jumped off his back and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Thank you for the lift." she smirked. Po collapsed on the floor breathing hard.

"No (pant) Problem." he panted, Tigress chuckled and helped him up.

"Come on, we have to get to shifu." she urged.

"Right! Hey where's Crane and Vi-"

"We're here! Now let's go if we want to live!" Crane snapped all four warriors rushed into the Palace and passed the training hall, they were about to reach the Hall of warriors only to stop at dead tracks when they saw a pile of Tigress clothing and it was…..walking?

"Monkey hurry up I need to get this to her bedroom." Mantis called out. Tigress snarled, Who the hell dared to touch her clothing?

"MANTIS?" she growled the insect dropped her clothes and hopped on top gulping as he gazed at the furious tiger.

"Uh..He-Hey Tigress… I was just uhh…" Suddenly Monkey came out with a pile of Crane's wet clothes.

"Alright, I'm done jeez your so impa- Oh uh…Hey guys…" he gulped. Crane arched an eyebrow looking entirely confused why his clothes were being washed by the Primate. His thought were interrupted by a sudden snarl.

"Care to explain what your doing to my clothes?" she growled stomping towards the insect. Po and Viper looked at each other and backed away a little.

"Well uh… you see.." the insect began.

"I have ordered them to wash your dirty clothings Master Tigress and Master Crane." Shifu stepped forward making Mantis sigh in relief thanking the gods he showed up before he died.

"Master?" Tigress arched an eyebrow not sure where this was going.

"As a punishment for these two's ridiculous behavior, I have assigned that they will be serving you and Master Crane with out any objections for two weeks." he clearly stated.

"Whoa meaning like, they get to boss them around and they can't complain?" Po asked. Shifu nodded.

"Precisely."

"That's awesome!" Po snapped, Monkey and Mantis glared at him. Tigress and Crane looked at each other for a brief moment and smirked evilly at the two, the primate and the insect knew those looks perfectly well and shivered in fear. Shifu cleared his throat and gathered their attention.

"Well now I shall be off to my meditation, Tigress, Crane do what ever you please." he ordered and walked out of the hall of warriors, Monkey and Mantis looked at each other completely scared their butts off.

"This can't be good." Monkey whispered to Mantis.

"No doubt about that." Mantis squeaked nervously. Tigress walked past Mantis heading over to her bedroom and smirked.

"Alright then, Mantis I expect my clothes in 10 minutes, after I'll see you in the training hall." she grinned flashing her fangs making the insect gulp in fear. Crane however wasn't exactly the meanest guy in the world so he gently patted Monkey on the shoulders.

"When your done with my clothes, mind cleaning up my painting area?" he grinned. Monkey let a small smile and nodded.

"No prob, at least your not demanding." he whispered and then turned to Mantis.

"If you die can I have your room? Your farther away from Po's I can't any sleep with his snoring." he whined. Po frowned and glared at the primate.

"HEY! I don't snore." he complained. Monkey rolled his eyes, Mantis shivered.

"You- You don't think she's that heartless right? Hehe" he chuckled nervously. The others shrugged looking indifferent.

"Come on! Po you're her boyfriend, how do you survive?" Po chuckled and shook his head.

"Dunno, I guess it's just the fact that she cares about me." he smiled widely at that. Mantis rolled his eyes at his dreamy expression.

"Not helping big guy." he muttered.

"Well just do what she says and don't piss her off. Simple as that." Po encouraged.

"That's easy for you since she LOVES you." he groaned. Po blushed as he pointed that out.

"Well at least try not to tick her off, I learned that the hard way, even if she does care for me I wouldn't say I don't try my best not to piss her off." he admitted. Mantis gulped but nodded.

"Alright, I guess the only way to make it out alive is to suck it up and do what she says." Monkey snickered, Mantis glared daggers at him.

"Shut it Monkey." he snapped.

"MANTIS HURRY UP!" Tigress growled from outside the gate.

"Better hurry if you want to make it out in one piece buddy." Crane grinned, Mantis gulped and picked up her clothing from the floor yelling.

"COMING TIGRESS!" and began hopping out the hall of warriors. Crane, Viper, Monkey and Po looked at each other and snickered hysterically.

"Poor guy, he's a goner." Po stated, Monkey picked up Crane's clothes and headed out the gate.

"I might get a new room tonight." he grinned to himself and shut the gates behind him. Po turned to look at the couple.

"I'll go see if Tigress is going easy on the poor guy, I'll see you guys at Dinner." he grinned the couple nodded their heads and watched him leave.

**Over in the Training hall with Mantis and Tigress.**

"Alright I'm finished with your clothes, what did you need Tigress?" Mantis asked as politely as he could seeing how Tigress was beating the living crap out of the crocs, he shivered thinking that if he didn't be careful that is what most likely will happen to him. Tigress caught sight of the bug and did a back flip landing in front of him.

"Let's have a sparring Match." she grinned.

"N-Now?" Mantis gulped, Tigress grinned.

"Yes now, do you have a problem with that?" she snapped.

"Oh no! of course not! Hehe sparring…yea I love it.." Mantis said nervously. Tigress flashed her fangs again.

"Let's get started." she stated and put a fist in her palm, bowing at the insect, Mantis bowed back hoping and praying that he will survive this. Tigress stood in her fighting stance.

"Ready?" she grinned. The insect shivered a little and held up his shaky thingies.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he gulped. Tigress launched at him throwing a kick, Mantis dodged it and jumped in the air aiming for her back, Tigress sensed his attack and quickly did a back flip, she used her tail and smacked him in the back of the head. Mantis landed on his back rubbing his antennas.

"Ow." he groaned, and glared at the tiger that was now in her stance once again ready for him to strike back.

"I'm just warming up." he groaned, Tigress smirked.

"Right." she said sarcastically. Mantis used his speed and tried to throw several punches but Tigress could hear and sense his every move and dodged them with out a problem, she scissor kicked him and while he tried to block her feet she used her tail to strike him on the stomach making him fly across the training hall, Mantis hit the wall and landed on his stomach groaning in pain.

"Ugh, alright! You win!…again." he growled, Tigress removed her stance and smiled at her accomplishment. Then she wiped her forehead removing the sweat drops dripping from her fur.

"Mantis get me a glass of water." she demanded, walking over to the training dummy that held a towel, Mantis was still on his stomach groaning in pain.

"Ugh… Can you wait a little I-"

"Are you questioning me?" she snarled, Mantis quickly got to his four legs and dusted himself.

"No No! I'm going, I'm going!" he shivered and hopped out the gate only to bump into Po.

"Oh hehe… Hey buddy your alive." he grinned, Mantis growled.

"Yea for now, jeez I barely finished a sparring match with her now she wants me to get her some water… Po no offence but why the hell do you like your women EVIL?" Po chuckled and patted him gently.

"Don't worry two weeks go by fast, you'll be alright." he encouraged and began to walk into the training hall.

"Yea right, easy for him to say… he's dating the girl" he snapped and hopped his way to the kitchen.

**In the Training hall.**

Po walked into the training room and glanced over at his beloved that was sitting down in front of the obsticle courses meditating.

"Hey beautiful, How'd the little guy do?" Po chuckled, Tigress snapped her eyes open and turned around glancing up at the panda she loved.

"Hey Po." she greeted him as she jumped to her feet and walked over to him.

"Did you go easy on him?" Po asked again. Tigress smirked and giggled.

"If throwing him across the room, and making him get me some water sounds easy for you, then yes I went completely easy on him." she grinned. Po chuckled and shook his head.

"Little harsh don't you think?" he snickered. Tigress shook her head.

"After making you and Viper go and run some 'errands' do you possibly believe I wont get back at him?" she grinned evilly.

"Guess not, at least let the poor guy live until he meets a girl of his own." Tigress thought about that for a minute.

"Alright, I guess that seems fair." she grinned. Suddenly Mantis walked in with a glass of water, he walked over to Tigress and handed it to her.

"Here's your water, need anything else?" Tigress thought for a minute.

"Yes I do need my weapons to be sharpened." she stated, Mantis felt a chill on his spine. Going back into her room? And sharpen THOSE things! Tigress noticed his terrified expression and grinned.

"Is there a problem with that Mantis?" the insect gulped and slowly shook his head.

"Nope not at all, I'll errr….get started." Mantis squeaked and began to hop out of sight when suddenly Monkey came in covered in paint.

"WHOA! What happened to you buddy?" Mantis asked, Monkey groaned in annoyance and tried wiping away some of the paint from his face.

"I was cleaning Crane's painting area…" he muttered, Po and Tigress silently snickered as they gazed the Primates body, his was painted in different colors, any more and he would be the perfect example of a rainbow monkey.

"Gotta say bud, Pink is your style." Mantis snickered. Monkey glared daggers at him.

"Shut up bug." Mantis burst out in laughter falling on his back.

"Alright, alright I'm done. I'll see you later." he snickered and hopped out of the training hall. Monkey groaned and slowly walked over to Po and Tigress that had a paw on their mouths trying to hold in their laughter.

"So did you wrestle Crane's paintings?" Po chuckled. Monkey rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"Can it Po." he growled.

"I'm joking. Maybe you should head over to the bath house, you really need it." Po pointed out gesturing his fur.

"Right. By the way how's Mantis holding up?" Monkey asked, Tigress shrugged indifferently.

"He'll live." Tigress grinned evilly. Monkey shivered thanking the gods he got Crane and not her.

"I'll take it that your not going so easy on him." he whispered. Tigress chuckled, and Po only shrugged. Monkey shook his head in disbelief and started walking out the training hall.

"Well I need to go get cleaned up, I'll see you guys later." he stepped out the hall leaving Po and Tigress alone. Once he was out of sight Po turned to his beloved and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You know, I think I should head over to the kitchen and get started on dinner." Tigress smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll meet you over there." she stated, Po nodded and gave her a tight hug before he released her and ran out of the training hall.

**In the kitchen**

Po walked over to the kitchen already thinking of what would be a good dish to eat, noodles? Porridge? Hmmm he'd have to think carefully, but soon his thoughts were interrupted but a sound of a plate hitting the floor. He quickly looked up to find Viper taking out the food from their basket.

"Hey Viper." the snake looked up to see the panda entering the kitchen.

"Hey Po, I'm just putting the left over's away… you know before they go bad."

"Here let me help you." Po offered grabbing a pile of bowls filled with noodles, some left over bread and fruit they packed.

"Thanks brother." Viper smiled sweetly.

"No problem." he grinned back, then a sigh escaped his lips, Poor Monkey and Mantis, they have been going through a lot right now, first they ran up and down the palace stairs, had to paint the training hall (which they failed miserably), only to earn a horrible punishment in serving Crane and Tigress, well it was kinda entertaining to watch but still that's a little to much.

"You know, I can't help but to feel kinda sorry for Monkey and Mantis." he whispered. Viper slowly nodded, he was right on that.

"They have been going through a lot, honestly I think this punishment is a little to much." she admitted.

"No kiddin, I mean they thought they were helping us, but this is a little rough even for those two." Po agreed. Suddenly both Po and Viper beamed up.

"I GOT IT!" they said in unison, they earned a small chuckle after that. It's really weird but funny on those random moments where they would talk at the same time.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Po grinned. Viper nodded and whispered something in Po's ear making him grin and rub his paws together.

"I like your thinking. Alright I'll just fix up something to eat for Monkey and Mantis and we'll go." Po added. Viper nodded and slithered out the kitchen.

**In Tigress room.**

"Man this girl wants to kill me." Mantis shivered, as he gently picked up the smallest sword he can find, he examined it for a bit and rubbed it with his thingies, it looked extremely sharp, he gulped and was about to get started when suddenly Tigress's door snapped open making Mantis squeak in fear, he threw the sword in the air and made it land two inches behind him. Tigress snickered at the sight of the bug shaking in fear not daring to move.

"Jeez Tigress can't you knock!" Mantis gasped, putting one of his thingies to his chest, Tigress rolled her eyes.

"My bedroom." She simply answered looking around to see if he hadn't screwed anything up.

"Right." Mantis gulped. Tigress turned her attention to the sword behind him and grinned evilly.

"How's the sharpening coming along?" she taunted.

"uhh it's coming a long just fine." Mantis shivered, looking at the sword in fear as if it was ready to attack him. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Well get started. I expect them to be-"

"Hey guys!" Viper smiled sweetly slithering into the Tiger's room. Mantis sighed in relief saved by the snake.

"Hey Viper." Tigress greeted. The snake giggled looking at how frightened the poor insect was.

"I just came to ask if you can do me a favor and inform Shifu I'll be heading over to the Valley to pick up a few things." Tigress shrugged and nodded.

"I'll let him know." she stated, suddenly Monkey walked he was soaked from his recent bath. He arched an eyebrow as he saw the small group blocking his way to his bedroom.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just asking them for a favor." Viper grinned. Then Crane quickly stepped out of his bedroom and looked at Monkey.

"Oh good thing I found you, listen I need you to go down to the valley and get me some more paint, I'm running low and I need to finish a painting I recently started." Crane announced, Monkey groaned in annoyance but nodded.

"Fine, I'll go in a minute." he groaned and walked past his friend walking into his room. Just then Po arrived to the scene.

"Hey guys, Can you do me a favor? I need to go and pay my dad a visit, he might need help with some things. Could you guys please tell Shifu?" Po announced and began walking out the barracks until Viper caught up to him.

"I'll go with you, I have some stuff I need to take care of myself." she smiled sweetly. Crane and Tigress stiffened a little, both of them going down to the valley? Alone? Not gonna happen. Tigress and Crane shared a glance approached their beloved.

"A-Actually I'll go and get the paint myself, hehe.., Mantis you can Monkey he's off the hook for right now." he announced. Tigress turned to look at the bug and nodded in agreement.

"You can sharpen them later, I'm sure Mr. Ping might need all the help he can get." she muttered, as she clunged on to Po's paw. Just then Monkey stepped out.

"Alright I'm done what kinda paint did you want Crane?" he asked.

"Actually Monkey you can take a break, I'll go get them myself." he grinned, Monkey arched an eyebrow but didn't complain he needed this break so badly.

"Mantis you may take a rest for today, but tomorrow I expect to have my weapons sharpen." she snarled, Mantis quickly nodded in agreement. Then the two couple began to walk out only to have Po and Viper give them a small wink at the primate and insect.

"You two are far more then fortunate to have friends like Po and Viper." the two warriors turned around to find Master Shifu standing behind them with a grin on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Monkey grinned.

"I'll never tease them again!" Mantis gasped and fell on his back breathing hard. Shifu chuckled and began walking out the barracks.

"Use your break wisely, and don't forget to thank the Dragon warrior and Master Viper for their kindness." he announced, Mantis and Monkey nodded in agreement and sat down for a little enjoying the little freedom they received.


	11. Your Not Alone, and Lovely Memories

**A/N: I Apologize for the looooong wait, i've been really busy with my high school stuff and I just finished my final exams, i've been having some family issues and it's been taking up my time, but we finally managed to finisht the next chapter! c: we hope you all like it, Again I really Apologize for the long wait, i know you've all been anxious to see what happens next, but please read and review!**

**Down at the Valley of Peace.**

The two couples were walking down the palace steps with calm expressions, well at least Po and Viper were, Tigress and Crane couldn't help but shoot a few glares at their loved ones for nearly going down to the valley ALONE, ridiculous, but they just couldn't help it.

"Alright, I gotta go to my dad's shop he's been getting a handful of customers now a days." Po chuckled.

"I'll go with you, I'm sure Mr. Ping wouldn't mind the extra help." Tigress offered, taking hold of the panda's paw.

"Awesome, come on let's go." he grinned tugging her along. Leaving Crane and Viper alone.

"I want to go shopping for a new ribbon, care to join me Crane?" the snake asked sweetly, the avian nodded, of course he would want to spend as much time as he could with his beloved.

"Of course."

As they walked away, both Po and Viper did their best to not laugh at how their plan to give their over punished friends a break worked so well! Even though the two were growing a little tired of all this jealousy towards them, even though they assured their loved ones they were only brother and sister to each other, it was still a hoot to use it on them, and they have to admit it was kind of flattering to know that they cared deeply for them, but really they didn't exactly have to be so angry, Oh well. The two couples went their separate ways each making their way to their destiny.

At Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu.

"Hey dad." Po greeted his father, that was kinda struggling with a stack of empty bowls in hand.

"Oh hello son, what can I do for y-" suddenly he lost balance due to the extra weight in his wings and was about to hit the ground but Tigress's tough reflexes kicked in and immediately jumped forward landing behind the goose and caught him just in time before he hit the ground.

"Oh my thank you Master Tigress." he sighed in relief as he regained his balance.

"It's no trouble at all Mr. Ping. Please no formalities just Tigress will do. Are you alright?" she asked in concern, Po quickly ran to his dad and took the bowls from him.

"I got this dad." he said.

"Thank you my boy. And as for your question Tigress, it's been quite a handful these past few days." Tigress gave an understanding nod.

"I'm sure it has been, that's exactly why Po and I came today, would you like some help?" she asked kindly.

"Oh that would be an honor, but please you don't have to-"

"It's quite alright Mr. Ping, I would love to help." she assured him. The goose smiled and nodded waddling back to the kitchen, Po and Tigress followed behind trying to get past their crazy fans, and the little space that was left, Mr. Ping was right, this restaurant was extremely packed, more then how it would usually be. Once they stepped into the kitchen Mr. Ping began chopping more vegetables, while Po served more soup into the empty bowls, Tigress was outside the kitchen waiting to serve the soups to their customers, it did take some time to get everyone in time, with the help of Po and Tigress's kung fu moves, they got everyone their meals in time.

"Tigress catch!" Po shouted, Tigress jumped and did a front flip landing on her feet as Po tossed a bowl of dumplings, she caught the bowl in her paws and caught all the dumplings before they hit the ground, everyone in the restaurant was amazed on how well these two knew how to work together even if it's just making food.

"Awesome!" yelled a little boy bunny as Tigress smirked handing his family their meal.

"Thank you little one." she grinned, patting him on the head.

"Heads up Ti." Po shouted as he tossed more dumplings her way, Tigress kicked an empty bowl that was on the floor and caught it with her paws catching every dumpling the panda tossed. In no longer then a few minutes, every customer had their meal and were extremely impressed on Po and Tigress's services, some even paid extra due to the little show they witnessed. Mr. Ping was very pleased with their help and gave them a free meal as a thank you.

"Oh let me make you two some soup as a thank you for all of your hard working help!."

"Mr. Ping really you don't have to-" Tigress began, the goose quickly raise up a wing to silence her.

"Nonsense I insist! You two have been such a good help indeed, the least I can do is make you a free meal." he grinned waddling over to the kitchen to make his special soup with the new chopped radishes. When he was finished he placed the two delicious noodle soup bowls in front of the warriors which immediately began to dig in due to how tempting the smell was.

**Over With Crane and Viper.**

Viper was leading the way towards the painting store ready to accompany her beloved to by his favorite paints. Just when she was about to enter the store Crane swooped her off her tail and placed her on his back.

"Crane what are you doing?" she asked a little surprised by the sudden reaction.

"If I recall, I promised my beautiful girlfriend I'd take her out flying if we survived Master Shifu's outburst." he grinned giving her a small wink. Viper blushed a little.

"But what about your paint?" she asked innocently.

"We can get it after I take you soaring through the clouds." he grinned and flapped his wings giving Viper the hint to start holding on tight. She wrapped her body around the avian but was careful not to get in between his wings. In less then a few seconds Crane began to soar up into the sky, Viper closed her eyes for a moment trying to get use to the idea of being more then a hundred feet off the ground. Crane noticed her hesitation and chuckled.

"Open your eyes Viper." he instructed, Viper hesitated but slowly opened her eyes gasping at the beautiful sight.

"Wow!" she breathed looking in different directions amazed at such a beautiful view.

"Do you like it up here?" Crane asked.

"It's so beautiful! Look I can see the Mr. Ping's noodle shop from here!" she giggled. Crane grinned and got a better idea.

"Hold on tight." he warned, flapping his wings faster and began to fly up higher. They flew across the bamboo forest with the moonlight shining above them making Viper's blue eyes shine like twinkling stars.

"It's so gorgeous up here." she whispered to herself, the avian chuckled.

"The only gorgeous thing I see around here is you." he grinned making the snake turn to lock gazes with him blushing madly.

"Remember how we met?" Crane asked snickering a little at the memory.

"I try not to." Viper giggled.

"I thought it was rather adorable." Crane snickered.

"Only you would think that." she giggled kissing his cheek.

_Flashback._

_"Master Viper!" Master Shifu called. Viper came slithering in._

_"Yes Master?" she bowed in respect preparing for his order._

_"A new student will be arriving shortly, would you mind preparing some tea for the both of us and take it to the training hall?" he asked. Viper smiled and nodded._

_"Of course Master." she bowed and headed towards the kitchen to make some tea. She took out a pot and heated up some water taking out two packs of green tea._

_"Viper?" Tigress came into the kitchen._

_"Oh hey Tigress." she smiled._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Master Shifu told me to make some tea, did you hear we're having a new student?" she asked excitedly._

_"Ah yes, I believe he is the last one to come to train with us." Tigress said indifferently._

_"I wonder what he looks like." Viper giggled._

_"From what I heard, I believe he's a crane." Viper nearly dropped the cup of tea but held on to it tight. No one knew that Viper had a little thing for cranes. She thought they were rather fascinating and has always wanted to meet one in person._

_"A crane?" she asked in disbelief._

_"Yes, well if you excuse me, I should be getting back to my meditation." and with that Tigress disappeared leaving a nervous snake. When Viper was finished, she proceeded to make her way towards the training hall. She opened the training room gates and stepped in with a tray holding two cups of hot tea._

_"Master Shifu?" she called out. The red panda a long with the avian came out to sight._

_"Master Crane, this is Master Viper. Master Viper let me introduce you to Master Crane." the red panda introduced them. Viper blushed at how extremely handsome the avian was._

_"Umm.. H-Hi *ahem* Master Crane." she said nervously._

_"Oh no formalities please, just call me Crane okay?" he said politely bowing to her. Viper didn't know how to act around him._

_"Thank you." she bowed back accidentally spilling a cup of tea on the floor._

_"Oh my apologies Master Shifu and Master Crane really it was an accident! I-"_

_"It's alright Viper, don't worry about it people make mistakes, here let me help you." Crane offered holding the tray for her while she took out a paper towel to clean up the mess._

_"Yes it's quite alright Master Viper, just please do be careful next time. Viper blushed in embarrassment but nodded._

_Flashback end._

"You are rather adorable when your nervous." Crane pointed out.

"Well that was the only time I actually took your roll." she giggled.

"I-I do not act like that." Crane blushed. Viper giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh yes you do." she teased, Crane rolled his eyes.

"Okay maybe a little. But its not my fault, your just so beautiful I sometimes forget my own name." he grinned. Viper blushed but nuzzled her little head against his feathery neck.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Just as I love you." Crane replied, they both leaned in giving each other a small kiss on the lips, both forgetting they were in the air, luckily they were high enough not hit anything, but eventually they broke apart since Crane needed to make a safe landing since he was carrying his beloved.

**Back with Po and Tigress.**

"Come let's get out of here before my dad keeps embarrassing us." Po urged taking hold of Tigress's paw pulling her out of the restaurant.

"Come on! Come on!" Po snickered running fast dragging Tigress along.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking in different directions trying to figure out what direction they were heading to.

"You'll see come on." he dragged her through the bamboo forest shoving through trees and twigs. He ran up a hill with Tigress trying to make out where they were, but she had no clue, she thought she knew every piece of the Valley of Peace, but she wasn't familiar with this part of the forest. Finally Po came to a complete stop pulling her through some more bamboo sticks revealing a clearing surrounded by nothing but tiger lilies and roses. Po wanted to show her this place since he knew Tigress's favorite flowers were lilies. Tigress gasped at the beautiful sight.

"Po this place is amazing." she breathed in shock.

"I thought you might like it." Po added with a grin taking a seat in the middle of the clearing picking out a lily handing it to Tigress, who blushed as she felt her heart race. She gladly took it from his paws and sat beside him feeling the soft green grass, breathing in the beautiful atmosphere and the lovely scent of the flowers surrounding them.

"When did you find this place?" she asked.

"Years ago, when I was a cub I use to come here to be at peace." he admitted. "I didn't exactly have a nice childhood, you see I was always getting picked on and nobody wanted to be my friend. Everyday after I came home from school I would come here and think about what kind of future would be placed for me." he added. Tigress felt horrible to know that Po was always picked on when he was a child, he had a golden heart and didn't deserve such humiliation.

"Po I'm so sorry." she whispered placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Na, don't worry about it Ti. This was all in the past, besides I actually have something to live for now." he grinned giving her a kiss on her paw. Tigress let out a warm smile thinking of how lucky she was to have a mate like Po, he was extremely different from any other men she ever came across to, he knew how to act around her and knew what to say even if she was at her worst moments. She sighed and tighten her grip on his paw.

"I can relate to that feeling." she admitted. Po's smile faded and turned into a frown with concern.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Po when I was a cub I lived in Bao gu. I was treated like trash and was called a monster because I didn't know how to control my strength, the caretaker never knew, but often kids would break into my room and throw stones at me saying I deserved to die because I was a monster. Sometimes they would even forget to feed me and I would last for about a week without the slightest taste of food or water." she sighed clutching her paws into fists at the horrible memories she would carry for the rest of her life. Po was completely shocked and angered at how such cruel people could torture an innocent child like that. Without any hesitation he pulled her into a tight loving hug letting her know he was there for her.

"No one will ever treat you like that again." he whispered in a complete serious tone.

"Not while I'm still breathing, I promise." he stroked her back kissing the top of her head.

"And no one will ever make you feel like your alone in this world. I give you my word on that." Tigress stated as she gently pulled his head down and pressed her lips to his, kissing him with full force, Po was taken aback by this but closed his eyes shut melting into the rhythm of her soft smooth lips. Both pulling each other closer not caring about their dark pasts because it led them to this. It led them to the passage of finding each other, they could never thank the gods enough for that. When they pulled their lips apart Tigress rested her head on his shoulders holding him in a tight embrace as Po rubbed her back lovingly.

"I love you Ti." Po whispered. Tigress tighten her grip on him.

"Just as I love you Po." she replied. They both continued to hold each other until Tigress's ear began to twitch at the sound of flapping. They let each other go and sighed in relief when Crane landed gracefully in front of them.

"Hey guys." Viper smiled, unwinding herself from Crane and jumped to the ground.

"Hey." Po grinned.

"So what did you guys do for the rest of the day?" Viper asked.

"We simply helped Po's father in the restaurant." Tigress shrugged indifferently standing up while pulling the panda up to his feet.

"What you guys do?" Po asked.

"Crane took me flying! It was amazing." Viper squealed happily.

"Charming." Tigress chuckled, and looked at the sun that was about to set.

"We should be heading back, I'm sure Master Shifu would be upset if we stay out late." Tigress pointed out. They all shivered imagining the enraged panda and nodded in agreement.

"Right, let's go." Po agreed taking hold of Tigress's paw. Viper climbed up to Crane's back again and let him carry her to the Jade Palace. The four warriors came across the palace steps, Po huffed in annoyance, he hated these stairs with so much passion. Tigress rolled her eyes with a smirk and took his face in her paws giving him a passionate kiss, Po's eyes widened since he wasn't prepared for it, but as always her awesome kisses always put him in the mood for anything, they gave him so much energy that taking down Tai lung and Shen at the same time would be a piece of cake for him. When she released him Po swooped Tigress off her feet placing her on his back and began to run up the stairs. Crane and Viper looked at each other and snickered.

"I think Po is starting to like climbing up the palace stairs." Crane snickered. Viper nodded in agreement.

"I believe Tigress is enjoying herself as much as he is, considering the fact that she hasn't exactly walked up the palace steps ever since she started her relationship with him." Viper pointed out.

"Good point." Crane agreed and flapped his wings flying up to the Palace. They reached the gates at the same time Po and Tigress finished running, well Po anyways. The four walked in quietly passing the Training hall heading over to the kitchen where they assumed Monkey and Mantis would be.

"We're back." Po announced, Monkey and Mantis sighed knowing their break was over.

"Hey big guy, how's your dad doing?" Monkey asked.

"Great. His doing a fine job in business, although the restaurant has been overcrowded these past few days."

"Can't blame them, your dad's noodles are the BOMB!" Mantis snapped.

"You can say that again." Po grinned.

"Monkey I'm sorry, I just remembered I forgot to get my paint today, would be kind enough to get them tomorrow morning?" Crane asked. Monkey slowly nodded.

"Guess so, I needa get more cookies anyways, since you guys were out last time for the whole day I had to share them with Mantis since he wouldn't shut up." Monkey groaned.

"Wait what?" Po and Viper asked in confusion. Crane and Tigress's eyes widened.

"*ahem* Mantis I made a scroll of the things I expect you to get done tomorrow." Tigress quickly changed the subject handing Mantis the scroll. He opened it up making the scroll roll down from where he was standing to the bottom of the table. The insect's eyes widened.

"You want me to do ALL of THIS?" he asked in disbelief already feeling exhausted even though he hasn't done anything.

"Yes, and I expect them to be done by tomorrow night, if you don't mind." Tigress smirked. Mantis fainted on the table, while Monkey shook his head.

"I'm so glad I got Crane." he grinned


	12. Messing With The Trouble Makers

**My gods i'm soooooo freaking sorry for taking forever! I should be hated right now . i hardly have time to work on the stories now l: stupid school takes up half my time /: But i have to warn all of you that updates may not come so quickly (as you can see) but heres the next chapter again i apologize for the lonnnnggg wait, i know its a bit short, but like i said i've hardly had time to do anything D: sorry! but please read and review c: **

That night all six warriors made their way towards the barracks to get a goodnight rest, since they have been getting some time off...well Po, Tigress, Crane, And Viper that is. Monkey and Mantis have been having rough for the past couple of days, but this time not only were they worn out because of the serious punishments Shifu has been giving them, but because now each of them had to serve Crane and Tigress for a whole two weeks without the slightest complains. Monkey however, didn't have much to complain since Crane was the type of guy that doesn't like to take advantage of anything, every now and then the bird would occasionally let the primate take a break to take some time of his own and to get anything he needed to get done finished. Mantis on the other hand... Was a totally different story, Tigress had never had a merciful bone in her body, in other words she didn't give a crap if Mantis was dying of exhaustion, she was gladly taking this opportunity to get back at the bug for all the stupid things he did, and most importantly for tying to "hook him up" with Viper. So let's just say Mantis wasn't getting off the hook so easily.

"Mantis where is my glass of water!" Tigress shouted stepping out of the training hall gates. Po and Viper hesitated to keep from bursting out into laughter as they watched the bug struggle to get the tiger's water as fast as he could without spilling anything on the palace floors. It was rather difficult for him considering the fact that the cup was half his size and was really heavy because of all the water, he tried to speed walk over to the training hall but failed miserably and began to stumble backwards because of the heavy weight, Po and Viper put a paw/tail to their mouths trying to hold it in but couldn't take it anymore when Mantis slipped on the drop he spilled and landed on his back with the cup of water trapping him inside. Po laughed out loud falling off of his chair and wiggled his feet around at the sight of Mantis banging on the glass trying to get out without having the need to break the glass. Viper couldn't hold in her giggle herself and wiped the tears she had on her eyes for laughing so hard.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Mantis growled banging on the glass harder, Viper giggled but slithered toward the bug and pulled the cup to set him free.

"MANTIS MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN!" They all heard Tigress shout out from the training room, the insect gulped and retrieved the glass from Viper to refill it and was extra careful this time making his way towards the training room. Once he was out of sight Po picked himself up from the ground wiping away the tears he had from laughing to much.

"Oh man, I feel bad for the little guy but his face was just priceless!" he snickered remembering how desperate Mantis looked inside the cup. Viper giggled and nodded in agreement.

"They have been working pretty hard for them lately." she agreed, Po scratched the back of his head.

"Yea, but on the bright side they only have a few days left." he chuckled, Viper grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Yea." she agreed, and suddenly let out a small sigh. Po looked his sister in concern and leaned forward on the table.

"Hey Vi, you alright?" he asked. Viper slowly nodded.

"Yea it's just that, ever since ummmm... You know, the whole accident happened, we haven't gotten to spend any quality time together how we use to." she admitted. Po thought about that for a minute and she was right.

"Your right, i'm sorry Vi. Hey maybe this saturday we can do something! We can go to that ribbon place you like so much! just like old times." Po said with a smile. Viper's face lightened up with excitement, proud finally have some time to spend with her brother.

"Great Idea!" she beamed slithering off of her chair and approached Po holding out her tail to do there 'Awesome Brother and Sister' handshake.

**In The Training Hall.**

Mantis shakily walked into the training room with the glass of water scanning the area around him, hoping Tigress doesn't do something cruel like Pouncing on him and making him spill the water just to torture him some more. He sighed in relief when he caught sight of the feling dodging and punching the swinging claws while gracefully keeping her balance on the dragon branches.

"Uh Tigress! I got your water." he gulped holding up the cup. Tigress leaped up in the air doing a back flip landing perfectly on her two legs glaring at the insect.

"You were late AGAIN." she growled, snatching the water from his tiny 'thingies' and chugged it down in one sip.

"It wasn't my fault!" the bug began but Tigress held out her paw to silence him.

"Save the excuses to someone who cares." she grumbled putting the cup on a stool and grinned evilly at him.

"But you do know what I do to people that waste my time right?" she hinted cracking her knuckles. Mantis gulped shivering in fear.

"You pat their shoulders and tell them 'it's okay just don't let it happen again?'" he squeaked, Tigress smirked and shook her head.

"Wrong." she replied getting in her fighting stance. "Sparring match. Now." she grinned, Mantis gulped and shakily stood in his fighting stance.

**Ten minutes later...**

"OW! OKAY OKAY YOU WIN!" Mantis squeaked wiggling his four tiny legs, desperate to get some air into his lungs, but unfortunately it wasn't so easy since Tigress was grinning while pushing him down on his belly with two fingers.

"Oh come on, you didn't even make it to fifteen minutes!" she snickered.

"Well what do you expect! i'm exhausted from washing your clothes, doing your bed every morning, cleaning out your closet which by the way you really need to go shopping! you have the exact same clothes in every clothes hanger!, I finished sharpening your weapons along with mopping your freaking floors!, i've polished every pair of sandals you owned, bring you water every five stinken minutes! jeez how many gallons do you drink a day!, and I Just Sparred with you! at this rate i'll die before I even meet a girl for my own!" he groaned wiggling his legs some more, while gasping for air. Tigress rolled her eyes at his complaints.

"Your such a wimp, did you know that?" she groaned.

"No, but thank you for pointing that out cat!" he growled, but grasped his mouth as soon as he heard her loud snarl.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" she snarled pressing on more pressure to his back making him cough out for air.

"NOTHING! NOTHING! UGH TIGRESS YOUR KILLING ME I CAN'T BREATH!" he gasped.

"Repeat what you said." she demanded.

"Ow! NOTHING!" he said squirming around to try to break free but it was no use.

"Repeat it." she growled adding more pressure.

"OW! okay okay! i'm sorry I won't ever call you cat again! i'm sorry!" he shouted. Tigress smirked and let him go.

"That's what I thought." she grinned completely satisfied with herself as she saw Mantis inhaling as much air as his lungs could take. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Wimp." she mumbled to herself.

**Over at Crane's bedroom.**

"Okay now could you just hold it up a little higher?" Crane asked looking at the primate that was currently holding on to a giant bowl of fruit almost about his size but was extremely heavy.

"Ugh! it's so heavy!" he grumbled. Crane taped his chin.

"I know, but I can't the grapes right in that angle. Come on just a little higher." Monkey groaned but held it up to his head.

"Perfect! now just hold it there."

"Do I have a choice." mumbled the primate. "By the way how long does it take you to finish one painting?" he asked. Crane shrugged his shoulders.

"'Bout a week or two?" Monkey groaned in annoyance, looks like he was stuck holding on to this stupid bowl for another three days, they've been at this for four days already and Crane hasn't even added the colors yet.

"Crap." Monkey said under his breath.

Finally it was time for dinner, all six warriors walked into the kitchen and took their seats. Po went over to the stove and started heating up the water to begin making his secret ingridient soup, While the other began a small conversation.

"So Mantis, how are you holding up?" Viper asked the bug that was half asleep on the table.

"I feel like Po just sat on me." he mumbled.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" the panda grumbled, Tigress rolled her eyes and smacked Mantis on the back of the head. Viper giggled shaking her head in amusement.

"How about you Monkey?" she asked. The primate shrugged.

"Well, Crane isn't so bad, I mean sure he gives me a lot of stuff to do, but at least he isn't demanding like someone I Know." he accused shooting a glance at Tigress who only rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders indifferently. Finally Po stepped forward holding three bowls in each arm.

"Order up guys." he grinned setting a bowl infront of every one of them.

"Your noodles make my days big guy." Mantis grinned sipping onto the spoon.

"Perfect as always brother." Viper commented.

"Thanks guys." Po smiled always appreciating the compliments. After a few minutes the warriors finished their meals and put their dishes into the sink, then said goodnight after Po offered to wash the dishes for everyone. Everyone had said their thanks and walked over to the barracks, well all except for Tigress, she gladly stayed behind to help Po finish the dishes and cleaning up the table.

"Ti you can go to bed, i'll finish up here fast." Po insisted. Tigress gave a soft smile and shook her head.

"It's alright Po, i'll help." she argued. Po smiled back and nodded giving her the plates he washed for her to dry them.

"So how's the little guy doing?" he asked chuckling a little. Tigress smirked and shrugged.

"He'll survive, don't worry I don't plan on killing him." she snickered.

"Well he did have a lot to do today, the poor guy couldn't even get you a glass of water without it first falling on him." he burst out in laughter remembering the insect banging on the glass trying to break free. Tigress giggled as she imagined that.

"Welll I guess I have been a bit...Tough on him." she admitted. Po arched an eyebrow.

"A 'bit'?" Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Alright so I've been really hard on him. I guess I can allow myself to have some sympathy for him." she groaned. Po chuckled and shut the water off turning to Tigress that was putting away the last dish. Po wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek making her blush in embarassment. She turned her body and looked down at her feet in shyly.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing, your just so beautiful." he grinned knowing that she wasn't the type for that cheesy stuff, but he simply loved it when he saw the slight pink under her fur. Her lips curved into a smie and gave him a gently peck on the lips.

"Come on, let's go to bed." she mumbled taking his paw and led the way towards the barracks. When they arrived Po took hold of Tigress and gave her a tight hug kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Ti." she stepped on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight."


	13. NOTE! For all stories

**Author's note! **

**hey guys, i'm soooo sorry if you all thought that this was an update, i hate to upset you but the thing is i'm having trouble finding any spare time here because i'm an incoming senior in high school l: i know i you all thought i would be back because its summer and all. but unfortunately i can't! :c i'm soo sorry i had to post this, believe me i hate myself as much as you do right now /: but know that i WILL NOT discontinue any of my stories! never! i never let anything i start come without an ending c: so Crystal if your reading this, i'm so sorry i haven't been able to contact you buddy! :c i feel so terrible right now, but my senior project is getting in the way of everything l: but i PROMISE this story will be finished and i will update all the other ones as soon as i can. i swear! c: but for now i have to concentrate on my school stuff, especially since its my last year in high school. **

**Thank you all for your understanding c: **

**with love. **

**HellokittyEmolove**


	14. Do You Trust Me?

**The Next Morning**

**DONG!**

"Good morning Master!" the five called out in unison. Shifu bowed and took knowledge of every single one of his students...except for one.

"Oh for the love of- PANDA!" Po came stumbling out of his room and bowed his head in apology.

"I'm sorry Master, It wont happen again!" he rambled on.

"Yea that' what you said last time, and yet it's still the same ol'-" Mantis began but was cut short when he saw the glare Tigress was giving him and shook her head making it clear he needed to leave Po alone.

"*Ahem* anyway, I would like all of you to start off today with a morning sparring session, you may choose your partners but please, do control yourselves." Shifu warned looking at Tigress in specific which made her do a small pout and mumbled something under her breath that no one would hear.

"Am I understood?" Shifu asked.

"Yes Master." they all bowed to him in respect, which he returned and walked away to do his usual meditation. So the warriors turned to each other and walked towards the training hall.

"So who wants to go against who?" Po asked, the others shrugged indifferently except for Mantis who Immediately jumped onto Po's shoulder.

"I'll take anyone who ISN'T Tigress! I'm stuck being her servant for the whole day someone please say you'll be my sparring partner!" he begged. Monkey chuckled and patted the bug on the back, Tigress simply rolled her eyes at the bugs outburst and stood next to Po.

"Don't sweat it buddy, you can spar with me, i'm too tired to go hard against anyone today anyway." Monkey mumbled, even though Crane was a nice and gentle guy, he can sure be lazy at times and leave his bedroom a mess.

"Thanks man, I owe you." Mantis said hopping onto Monkey's shoulder both making their way towards the clearing to spar outside, leaving the two couples alone.

"So i'll spar against Tigress, see you guys later." Po grinned taking Tigress by the paw and leading her towards the pool of sacred tears.

"Alright, see you." Crane said looking down at his beloved and led the way towards the jade tortoise.

**At The Pool Of Sacred Tears.**

Both Po and Tigress were having a sparring session to which Tigress was literally kicking the daylights out of her poor boyfriend, with one upper cut punch to the jaw and a swoop to the legs Tigress pinned him down, holding him by the shoulders and chuckling slightly.

"Pinned you." she declared. Po chuckled and cut her off guard when he quickly grabbed her by the waist and used his strength to turn them around, now him being on top of her.

"Guess again." he grinned, but got lost in her firey red eyes, Tigress who was chuckling quickly stopped when she too got swooned over by his bright green eyes, unconciously both leaning in forward, the feline closed her eyes and felt Po's warm breath in her lips making her slightly shiver, despite the fact that both of them were now a couple for a few days, they still felt their heartbeats thump insanely loud in their chests, Po closed his eyes and closed the gap between their lips. Both feeling that sensation that neither of them can describe, it was such a beautiful feeling that no matter how many times they've kissed they always felt something strong, something that combines them both in a special bond that nothing in this world would ever be successful in breaking. Po gently pulled their lips apart but kept their foreheads together, their eyes still closed.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Po asked, smiling a cheesy grin.

"Yes, and I prefer you don't. You know how I get when you say stuff like that." she grumbled, turning a light shade of pink. Po chuckled and stood up pulling her to her feet.

"Yes and I think it's rather cute." Po admitted kissing her on the forehead.

"I don't do cute Po." Tigress mumbled crossing her arms across her chest. Po laughed out loud making her growl more.

"Aw come on Ti. You know i'm messing with you." he said hugging her around the waist.

"Well if I recall, _Dragon Warrior_ we are suppose to be sparring, not messing around." she muttered.

"Oh come on. Everyone knows you can beat me to pulp anyday." Po mumbled making a pout like an angered kid that just had an argument with his parents because they said 'NO'.

"*Sigh*Fine, then what do you wish to do?" she asked turning around while Po's arms remained around her.

"I say sit down at peach tree, relax, and enjoy eachother's company." he grinned giving her a peck on the lips making her tensed shoulders relaxed in a jip.

"Alright, but if Shifu gets angry, I will not take the blame for you just because you're my boyfriend."

"I can live with that." he snickered and took her paw leading the way towards the peach tree.

**With Crane and Viper**

"Crane really, your painting can't be that bad! i've seen your art work, why can't you just let me see?" Viper asked as she dodged one of Crane's attacks.

"I told you Vi. I'll show you when the time is right." he said as he jumped out of the way when Viper charged at him.

"Is it really that much of trouble to show me?" she asked. Crane chuckled at his girlfriend's curiousity.

"You really are curious aren't you?" he teased, Viper hissed sticking out her tongue at him.

"I just hate it, when people say 'on the right time' ugh! you know i'm impatient when it comes to those things." she whined. Crane laughed out loud and wrapped his wings around her.

"Don't worry I promise it'll be worth the wait." Viper sighed and snuggled closed to his feathered chest and nodded.

"Alright, if you're sure." she smiled and pecked his beak. When she released him she remembered about her day off with Po. She hoped he'd understand and not take it to heart.

"Um Crane?"

"Hm?" he loosened his grip on her to look at her in the eyes.

"Listen, you know I love you and I love spending time with you, but I do kinda miss hanging out with Po. You know how we used to when we became good friends? well tomorrow, we agreed on just spending the day together like brother and sister." she explained Crane felt the blood boil in his body.

"WHAT? AFTER WHAT HAPPENED, AND THEN YOU- YOU-" he said angrily turning his back on her.

"Crane it was just an acci-"

"OH NO! NO WAY" he growled and began to stomp out out of the training hall with Viper on his heels trying to explain everything to him.

With Po and Tigress.

Po was resting his back against the peach tree with Tigress sitting in between his legs her back resting on his chest while her head layed on his shoulder, Po's arms wrapped around her torso looking down into the valley. Po remembered about his day off tomorrow with Viper and decided tht he needed to tell Tigress soon or else she might have a cow.

"Hey Ti."

"Yes Po?"

"Ummm, you know, Tomorrow's saturday and I uh-" he said nervously, Tigress sat up straighter and turned her body to look into his eyes.

"What is it Po?" she asked a little more concerned now. Po took a deep breath and let it out taking her paws into his.

"You know I love you and that I will tell you anything right? because you know I trust you." he said, Tigress nodded letting him continue.

"So I want to tell you that tomorrow...Viper and I are going to spend the day together like the old times we had, you know a brother and sister moment." he said, his heart beating fast hoping that she wouldn't kill him or shred him to pieces. Tigress quickly stood up and turned her back to him clenching her paws into fists.

"WHY?" she growled.

"Tigress don't be ma-"

"Don't you dare tell me not to be mad, after that little incident that happened you expect me to be happy about you two spending time alone!"

"But I don't love HER Tigress, I told you i'm crazy in love with YOU. I would never ever be able to look at another girl because none of them are anything like YOU."

"They can always change..." she whispered to herself, Po didn't get to hear what she said.

"What?"

"I said your feelings can change Po! in one moment you can love me but then-" she cut herself off shaking her already clenched fists.

"How can you think that Tigress? YOU. YOU Tigress are the only woman i'll ever lay my eyes on! the moment I confessed my love for you meant that I promised you I will always be with you." he said trying to convince her, Tigress shook her head and shoved her shoulder away when Po tried to place his paw there, she angrily stomped her way towards the training hall while Po followed her trying to reason things out with her. Once they got there, Po and Tigress saw Viper on the edge of tears while Crane had his back to her.

"Crane, I would never be unfaithful to you, I love you to much for that." she said her voice cracking a little.

"Viper, Crane? what's wrong?" Tigress asked.

"Did Po tell you about their little 'date' tomorrow?" Crane snarled burning holes into po's face with his eyes. Tigress growled in rage and nodded.

"It isn't a date! Crane first of all I would never cheat on Tigress, and second of all why would I want to do that with one of my best buds?" Po argued becoming enraged with their lack of trust.

"Uh huh." Crane said with sarcasm.

"That is enough!" an angered voice said behind them. The two couples turned around to be met by Master Shifu's enraged eyes.

"Po, Viper I will gladly give you permission to take tomorrow off to enjoy eachother's company for once." he smiled at them, the two bowed to him, Crane and Tigress were about to object when Shifu held out a hand to silence them.

"Crane, Tigress. I'm fairly dissapointed with the little trust you have on your mates. I may be old, but I am not blind. Any fool can see that these two love you very much that not even I can have the heart to object this relationship. But if you cannot trust their word, then I assure you this relationship between you four will NEVER work. You ought to be ashamed for trusting their love for you." Shifu snapped, once he finished his speech he turned his back to them and walked away. Tigress and Crane felt horrible, Master Shifu was right, what's a relationship when there is no trust? Tigress turned to look at Po and saw the pain in his eyes. He looked at her and shook his head in dissapointement as he began to walk away.

"Po please wait I-"

"I'll see you all during lunch." he stomped away to the kitchen.

"PO!" but he was already out of sight. Tigress sighed and felt ashamed of herself for hurting him. She made her way out the gate and slammed the door shut. Leaving Viper and Crane alone.

"Viper-"

"I need to go and bath myself, if you'll excuse me." she said coldly wiping away the remaining tears.

The hours passed, lunch and afternoon training was a little awkward for Mantis and Monkey, they both could feel the tension between the two couples, but decided not to say a word thinking that for one, they didn't want to intrude into something that wasn't their buisness, they did that once and look where it got them, and second they figured it wasn't the best time. But then dinner came and of course it was very silent in the kitchen. Crane and Tigress held this look on their face that revealed pain and regret, Po and Viper simply looked unhappy and desperate to get to bed, judging by the way they were eating, it wasn't messy but they were eating pretty fast. Po was the first one finished and stood up to put them in the dirty dishes. He was about to walk out the kitchen when Tigress decided to try again.

"Po?"

"Goodnight _Master Tigress._" he said a little depressed and walked away. Tigress sighed and buried her face into her paws forgetting about her meal, Monkey and Mantis looked shocked and confused. Viper stood up from her table and excused herself to bed without acknowledging the avian. Crane looked down at the floor feeling horribly guilty.

"Uhh...not to butt in or anything, but umm, that's not how couples are suppose to act." Mantis pointed out.

"Yea, what happened?" Monkey asked patting Tigress on the back. She looked up from her paws with slight tears in her eyes.

"We were idiots that's what happened." she whispered.

"You can say that again." Crane agreed.

"Well what did you guys do?" Mantis asked. Tigress stood up from the table picking up her bowl.

"Our jealousy got the best of us and did not trust Po and Viper in a decision they both made." Crane explained since Tigress looked like she wasn't going to say anymore.

"Ohh, well sorry man, I hope you guys can work it out." Monkey said. Crane and Tigress excused themselves and both began to walk over to the barracks.

"I'm such an idiot." Crane said to himself while he walked besides Tigress.

"I feel terrible, my outburst on Po was completely uncalled for. Master Shifu was right, what kind of girlfriend am I?" she growled at herself and punched the wall while she continued to walk.

"I swear i'll go crazy if I loose Viper, I have to think of way for her to forgive me." Crane mumbled.

"I don't even want to think about that at the moment Crane. If you don't mind I don't exactly want to even think about loosing Po." she snarled. Crane quickly nodded in agreement. They both reached their rooms and said their goodnights, Crane entered his bedroom first, Tigress stood infront of hers and then looked at the one across from her and slowly made her way to it, she took a deep breath and cracked the door open.

"Po?" she whispered, but was met with a small rythmn of snoring, she sighed, he was fast asleep.

"I love you." she whispered even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She entered her bedroom and plopped on her bed hoping to sleep all this guilt out. One thing is forsure though, she was never going to lose Po. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if it ever came to that.

Crane stood on his bedroll thinking of many ways to apologize to his beloved, he wouldn't lose her because of his stupidity he would fight for this relationship because he has never loved anyone how he loves Viper. With that promise to himself he drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! sorry to keep you all waiting but HA! I told you I wouldn't give up on it! c: do you hate me less now? I hope so!**


	15. Make Up? I Think Yes

The next day, Po and Viper woke up early a few minutes before the gong rang to go and talk to Master Shifu about their plans. They met the small red panda infront of the training hall gates meditating his usual morning routine. The panda and the snake approached him as quietly as they could not to disturb him, but with those big fluffy ears he has he heard them, but without opening his eyes he spoke.

"You both are up earlier than usual." he grinned knowing that they probably have some dumbfound expression plastered on their faces.

"*Ahem* Sorry Master we didn't mean to interrupt." Viper spoke quietly a little embarrassed. Po nodded in agreement while Shifu stood up using Oogway's staff for support and gently smiled at them.

"Not in the least, I assume this is to inform me about your day off?" he guessed right when both students nodded in agreement.

"Very well, you may leave now if you wish, although I do believe there isn't much to do when the Gong hasn't rung." as if on cue the Gong rang loudly.

"Well it rung." Po said chuckling.

"Right, then you may leave as soon as you finish preparing breakfast for the other's Po." The panda nodded, and began to make his way towards the kitchen with Viper right behind him.

"OH and Po, Viper." they turned around to look at their Master.

"Don't be too hard on Crane and Tigress, it is a shame that they have let their jealousy get in their way, but do take note that they really care for you."

"We understand Master." Viper said slightly smiling at the red panda before them. Both beginning to make their way towards the kitchen again, but suddenly Po stopped and turned to shifu.

"And Master...Thanks for sticking up for us yesterday." Po said bowing to the red panda. Viper nodded knowing what he meant by that. Shifu let out one of his rare fatherly smiles to the both of them.

"You do not need to thank me Dragon warrior I merely needed for both my daughter and Master Crane to realize of the mistake they are committing. They simply don't realize that despite my own lack of experience in relationships, I too. Know that trust is needed. As much as it pains them to discover that they are wrong, it would be far more worse if they lost either of you. Therefore you do not need to thank me." Shifu said kindly the smile never leaving his face. Both warriors let out one last bow and retreated towards the kitchen to prepare a meal for their comrades.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Po was frying some eggs, and vegetables and placed a plate infront of each seat along with their morning teas and some bread rolls in the center of the table, leaving it all prepared for his comarades to eat. Viper waited patiently by the kitchen door until he was ready to leave. Po looked down at the table making sure that nothing was missing and nodded to himself completely satisfied with his creations and walked towards the waiting Viper, Both of them began to make their way towards the gate not knowing that a certain Tiger and an avian were watching them with a pained expression.

"Man i'm hungry, wonder what Po made for us." Mantis said already saliva coming out of his mouth.

"Do you smell that?" Monkey said sniffing the air. Mantis closed his eyes and sniffed the air feeling like he was in heaven.

"Smell soooo good, come on let's eat!" Mantis squealed hopping off Monkey's shoulder and hopped towards the kitchen to stuff his face with his food.

"Hey wait up!" Monkey said ready to take off towards his meal, but turned to look at the tiger and the avian with a sympathetic expression.

"Hey uh, i'm not really good with this kinda advice stuff, but you shouldn't worry to much. I'm sure that Po and Viper will forgive you and everything will be back as it was. Soo, why not come and eat some breakfast eh?" Monkey said trying to at LEAST bring in some good energy into them.

"It's not that easy Monkey, I had never been so harsh to Viper, I Practically YELLED at her." Crane muttered still ashamed of himself from the previous night.

"Well yea, but you know Viper, she can't hold a grudge. The poor girl is too nice for her own good." Monkey pointed out. "Besides she loves you right? this kinda stuff happens, everyone knows that."

"I guess your right." Crane whispered unwillingly. Tigress sighed.

"I know that Po isn't the type to betray anyone, I was a fool to even THINK that way of him. Master Shifu was right, what kind of mate would I be if I can't even trust my own boyfriend." she growled at herself.

"Oh come on Tigress, we all know Po can't ever stay mad at anyone, ESPECIALLY YOU he really loves you Tigress. Anyone can see that, So you snapped him yesterday, I'm sure he knows you regret it and feel horrible for mistrusting him, but if I know Po, you'll both be making out by the end of the day!" Monkey burst out in laughter, Tigress glared at the primate for his stupid comment at the end. Monkey caught on her expression and stopped laughing immediately.

"Uh hey I'm just trying to help, but seriously you guys are worrying to much. You love them and they love you just keep that in mind." And with that Monkey left towards the kitchen since his stomach was starting to growl in protest.

With Po and Viper.

"Po?" Viper whispered as they both quietly walked down the palace stairs together.

"Yea Vi? what's up?" he asked turning to look at her only to meet up with a sad expression.

"Do you think they're still mad from last night?" she asked a little upset remembering how Crane had snapped at her. It still pained her the way he didn't trust her. Po sighed, feeling a little upset himself, he had tried to tell Tigress himself in hopes that she would know that she can trust him, but it didn't exactly go the way he planned it would.

"Honestly Viper, I don't know...I mean Tigress well... she's difficult when she's angry. It's just..." he sighed a little depressed remembering how shaken up she was.

"Yea I know, but come on brother! we can think about that later right now let's have some fun!" she giggled grabbing Po's paw and dragged him down the rest of the stairs at a tough speed it made it difficult for Po not to trip and nearly fall down the rest of the way towards the valley.

"Viper slow doowwww- whoa!" too late, Po lost balance and began rolling down the stairs making Viper freeze at her spot and stair down where the panda was rolling making a small jump when ever she heard the loud thuds.

"Oops, SORRY PO!" she called down.

With Tigress and Crane.

Tigress sat in her meditating position trying to clear out her mind but failing miserably, she couldn't stop thinking about how much she hurt Po by not trusting him and it simply made her lose her mind. Crane was trying to finish some finishing touches on his special painting, but couldn't concentrate on it because his mind was revolving among the snake he really cared about. He was interrupted by Tigress frustrated growl and turned to look at the angered Tiger.

"What's with you Ti?" he asked. Tigress glared at the floor but softened her expression as she let out a sigh.

"Same as you." she simply answered not saying any more.

"Thinking about him?" he asked, Tigress nodded and rubbed her face in frustration.

"It was just an accident Crane. Yet, I can't seem to get over it! it's killing me because I HURT Po for something I KNOW he would never do to me." she growled and punched the nearest wall beside her. Crane gulped a little, even though they were on the same page Tigress could still be a little scary especially when she's angry, he knew that she didn't intend to hurt anyone, but whe she's like he knew it would be best if he kept a little bit of distance.

"Hey calm down Tigress, like Monkey said Po isn't the type to stay angry at anyone, he really loves you and I was being an idiot by accusing Viper to have any kind of affair with him. I know she would never do that to me yet the same as you I let the jealousy get the best of me." he sighed admitting his mistake.

"Yes i'm well aware of that, but it's my responsibility as a girlfriend to trust him, in what ever he may do. I shouldn't even have to assume that, precisely because Viper is like a sister to me. Not only have I mistrusted Po, but Viper as well." Now Crane felt really guilty, because he technically insulted Po by accusing him of something he very well knows he would never do. Po said it himself, so now he had to figure out a way to apologize to both his beloved and to Po.

"Your right, I owe Po and apology for doubting him as well." he said standing up and began to put away his painting gear. Tigress looked at him a little confused.

"And just exactly where do you think your going?" she asked watching him making his way towards the training hall exit.

"To find some lotus flowers and think of the right words to apologize to my Viper." he said as he walked out the gates, Tigress sighed and figured she should start thinking of ways to apologize as well, only problem is, she rarely apologized to anyone and since Po was her first boyfriend and hopefully the ONLY one she didn't have a clue on what to do, she wasn't good with the whole romance thing, Hell she didn't really know what romance was! So it looks like she'll just have to do it her way, after all she didn't exactly need to know about romance when she can FEEL the love she has for Po.

"As long as Po know's i'm sincere, it'll be alright." she mumbled to herself.

Down at the Valley with Po and Viper.

"Oooh look at this one!" Viper squealed retrieving the red ribbon she held with pink cherry blossoms as a pattern.

"Looks nice, but hey check this one out!" he said pulling out a blue ribbon with a red dragon in the center with flames around it.

"That looks amazing. Do they have it in a different color? I already have a blue ribbon." Viper said pouting like a child.

"Hmm, OH they have it in torquoise!" Po said picking up the ribbon.

"Perfect! i'll get these two then." she said excitedly and went to pay for them. Po waited patiently outside for the snake and saw her slithering over to him with a red bag on the tip of her tail.

"So what do you wanna do now Vi?" the snake thought for a minute.

"How about we go to the bamboo forest and just talk in that place where Crane and I found you with Tigress?" she asked, Po thought about that, it seemed like a nice idea why not? besides it's been a while since they chatted like the old days.

"Alright come on." he said leading the way. When they got to the beautiful clearing Po sat down infront of Viper and sighed a bit.

"What's wrong brother?" she asks.

"I'm just thinking about Tigress, I mean, I know it's hard for her to get over the ehh...well you know." he mumbled.

"Er, yea what about that?" she said awkwardly.

"I know how she feels, and even though they are taking this a little too far...I feel like a bad boyfriend for ignoring her last night." he said a bit upset, Viper nodded understanding what he meant, she too felt like she needed to apologize to Crane, it didn't matter what happened between them, she just knew she couldn't stand being apart from him because of something rather pathetic, and she knew Po felt the same way.

"Your right they are taking it to far, but they have to accept the fact that nothing more then friendship will happen between us." Viper stated. Po agreed on that but still wasn't completely over it.

"Yea, everything will be fine. I mean we have nothing to hide from them, I trust Tigress with my life so there really is no point in simply moping around here. Hehe." Po chuckles and smiles at the thought of his feline, surely everything will be fine by tonight.

"Yea speaking of hiding stuff, Crane has been really irritating me lately." Viper mumbled.

"Huh? why?" Po said with full curiousity.

"He has this painting in his room, with a cloth over it and he wont let me see it. It's seriously bothering me knowing he's hiding something from me. Even if it's just a painting." she groaned shaking her head.

"Did he say anything about it?" he asked. Viper nodded her head.

"He just said he'll show me when the time comes, but when will that be! I'm dying to see it!" Viper argued like a little girl, frowning at the green grass.

"Patience Viper, if he wants to wait to show you then it must be something special. Have you thought of that?" he said with a teasing grin. Viper's eyes widen in surprise, no she hadn't thought of that.

"You think so?"

"Duh, why else Crane would ask you to wait?" Po said sarcastically. Viper playfully punched him on the arm.

"Ow" the poor panda whined.

"Don't be smart with me brother." Viper warned earning a chuckle from the panda.

"I'll keep that in mind. Come on we should head back already, it's almost time for lunch and I gotta cook something for everyone, you know how Mantis gets when he doesn't get his food." Viper shivered picturing the hungry insect yelling at everyone.

"Right let's go."

Back At The Palace.

"Man I'm hungry. where's the big guy at? I don't want last times even to happen again." Monkey groaned.

"Aren't I suppose to be the one complaining for food?" Mantis asked.

"Oh I don't care if he's running late, I just don't want to get stuck with you again when your stomach takes over your brain." Monkey said indifferently.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad." Mantis argued.

"Dude you kept munching down my cookies, and on top of that you wouldn't keep your mouth SHUT."

"Well you-"

"Enough already!" Tigress growled, "This day has been bad enough already, can't you two ever think of anything else rather than your stomachs? it's really starting to irritate me just hearing all your complaints." she snarled. Both Monkey and Mantis immediately zipped their mouths and waited patiently on the table. Tigress sighed and walked out of the gate, she really needed to see Po and apologize for her actions, but really when is that big cuddly fur ball going to- The gates suddenly opened revealing Po with a smile indicating that he was in a good mood, with a cheerful snake coming up behind him with a red shopping bag. Tigress didn't waste anytime and began running towards him at full speed.

"Yea, I know he really could've eaten my head off if I took long for another minute. Mantis sure eats more then- OOF!" Po was cut off when he felt something, or rather someone pounce on him making him fall on his back. Tigress had jumped on him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY PO!" she apologized over and over again.

"I was such a fool to doubt your decisions, I let my stupid jealousy get the best of me and I hurt you so terribly. I'm so sorry I didn't trust you. But Po please forgive me I-" she stopped her rambling when she heard Po chuckle and pulled her down to his chest, hugging her tightly.

"It's alright Tigress, of course I forgive you, I'm really sorry too. I shouldn't have ignored you last night, that was stupid of me." he said smiling his cheesy smile that made Tigress's stomach flip. She grinned lovingly and leaned in to capture his lips with her own. Po didn't hestitate to kiss her back and both began to savor eachother's lips. Viper smiled at the scene before her but felt a little saddened knowing she needed to make up with her own mate. She looked down at the floor with a sad expression until the sight of lotus flowers interrupted her view of the solid ground. Her eyes widened at the flowers and looked up to see Crane with a gentle smile on his face and held out the bouquet to her.

"Some flowers for a flower." he said charmingly. Viper giggled and blushed a deep red taking the flowers from him.

"How sweet of you." she said her blue eyes locked with his.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you Viper, it was foolish of me to accuse you of something terrible. Would you have it in your heart to forgive me?" he asked. Viper leaned in and lightly pecked his lips.

"Always."

"AWWWW." Po teased sitting up with Tigress in his arms still hugging her, while she let out a warm smile spread across her face at the sight.

"Po I must apologize to you as well, I know you would never do anything drastic. I'm sorry." Crane said wrapping a wing around the snake.

"I apologize for assuming the worst of you too Viper." Tigress said. Viper smiled and slithered over to her and gave her a sister like hug.

"Apology accepted." she said. Po chuckled and got up pulling Tigress with him when she was done hugging the snake.

"Good that we finally fixed things, but now let's hurry I don't want Mantis turning into a maniac. They all shivered at the thought but quickly agreed heading towards the kitchen each holding their lover's paw/wing/tail.

**A/N: New chappie! c: yay I updated faster this time ^.^ thanks to crystal that is c: **


End file.
